


Tonight, We Rise

by Clipse23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, Homophobic Language, LGBT, LGBT Themes, M/M, Romance, SPN - Freeform, Students, Supernatural - Freeform, sex scenes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: C’est dans le contexte historique du tout début du mouvement LGBT aux USA que se déroule cet UA. Castiel est un jeune activiste se battant pour la cause tandis que Dean est le fils d’un policier soutenant la violence contre la communauté gay dans les années 70. Comment les deux hommes réussiront-ils à surmonter ensemble ce monde de brutes ?





	1. Prologue : Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Super heureuse d'enfin pouvoir sortir cette fic ! Je l'ai commencé il y a 13 mois pour seulement 7 chapitres ahah ! (la petite pause de huit mois n'a pas aidé xD) La fanfic est quasiment terminée, je suis dans les dernières scènes, donc je ne risque pas de m'arrêter d'écrire en cours de route, vous pouvez être rassuré sur ce point là et commencer sereinement !
> 
> Très grande inspiration de la série When We Rise, sur l'histoire du mouvement LGBT aux USA. Le titre de cette fic est d'ailleurs une réplique de mon personnage préféré. C'est 4 épisodes en 2 parties chacune (soit 8 épisodes complet) que je conseille absolument de voir ! C'est cru, c'est poignant, c'est émouvant. C'est une réalité qui a existé et mérite d'être connue. La vie n'a pas toujours été facile pour nous et/ou nos proches, et le combat n'est pas encore terminé. J'ai tenu à faire honneur à tout ça grâce à cette fanfiction. Ca m'a beaucoup tenu à coeur ︎‹3
> 
> J'espère que cet UA vous conviendra, c'est la toute première fois que j'en écris un et mon but a été de réellement transposer les personnages que l'on connaît dans un contexte réaliste. La même psychologie, même si amenée d'une façon non surnaturelle, des répliques que parfois l'on connaît déjà (de façon plus ou moins subtile, certaines ne sont pas les plus connues, c'est juste pour retrouver l'essence du personnage), la même façon de réagir. Ou même rien que des petites références à tel ou tel événement du show. Je dis pas que c'est parfait hein, mais j'ai tenté de m'appliquer comme je pouvais pour ne pas qu'on se dise « Ah, sympa cet AU avec de nouveaux personnages », mais « C'est cool de voir Dean, Cas et les autres dans un contexte différent ». En espérant que le résultat soit sympa, j'attends vos retours !
> 
> Deux WARNINGS. De un, des propos homophobes (bon, il en pleut pas non plus, j'ai du mal à en écrire), y compris venant de personnages qu'on connaît. Et du lemon explicite :) (mes tout premiers publiés, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis dessus eheh!)
> 
> Pour le contexte historique de la fic, sachez qu'à cette époque il était interdit pour deux hommes de prendre un verre ensemble dans un bar (dans un but romantique), de danser ensemble, de se travestir, etc (j'ai placé d'autres éléments dans la fic aussi, que vous (ré)apprendrez en cours de route). Certains bars prisés par la communauté LGBT étaient souvent sujets à des descentes par la police, pour séparer et arrêter tout le monde. Ce n'est qu'en juin 1969 qu'un bar de New York décida de se révolter pendant trois nuits de lutte contre les autorités. C'est donc dans les bars qu'est né le mouvement LGBT et que la communauté a commencé à se souder pour lutter ensemble pour ses droits. Il y a notamment deux réels événements historiques qui sont utilisés dans la fic, mais mis à la sauce des perso de SPN du coup, avec eux investis dans ces derniers. On va dire que c'est une autre façon de les (re)découvrir ! S'il y a des bêtises sur la période à laquelle ça se passe, désolé pour ça ! (promis, ils ne sortent pas de téléphone portable ahah)
> 
> Voilà un peu tout ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et vous encourage à donner votre avis à chaque chapitre ! Ça me fera très plaisir étant donné que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur cette fanfiction. Pour la vitesse de publication, je pars sur du un chapitre par semaine pour l'instant, chaque vendredi ;)

_« Une lueur. Une chance. Un espoir. C’est ce qui venait de parcourir des millions d’américains à travers cet acte de bravoure. Trois soirées de lutte et de rébellion dans un bar new-yorkais contre l’autorité venue manquer de respect à la liberté d’une minorité. Pour la première fois dans l’histoire, ils s’étaient soulevés. Ils avaient refusé la soumission, et s’étaient défendus. Un premier pas vers la délivrance avait été fait. Le chemin ne faisait pourtant que commencer. Mais enfin, une première pierre avait été posée. On pouvait se tenir dessus avec fierté en attendant que les autres n’arrivent à leur tour, et continuer à avancer. Pour cela, nous le savons, il faudra que chacun d’entre nous se décide à aider. Pas seulement pour soi-même. Mais pour laisser un héritage à ceux qui un jour pourront naître dans un monde qui n’a pas connu la même souffrance qui nous a traversé. Ils naîtront libres et égaux, comme il se doit. Pour eux, pour nous, pour les autres. Ce soir, nous nous lèverons. »_

 

Dean reposa le magazine à côté de lui, toujours ouvert à la page de l’article qu’il venait de lire. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il en était entré en possession dans un premier temps.

 _Si. Bien-sûr que si,_ lui rappela subitement son subconscient.

Les mots _« Gay Liberation »_ avaient attiré son attention sur la première de couverture.

 _Probablement parce que mon père lutte contre ce problème persistant,_ pensa t-il pour lui-même. La police n’avait pas que ça à faire de voir maintenant n’importe qui clamer des droits absurdes. Cette revue stupide n’était qu’une preuve de plus qu’ils n’allaient pas se calmer de sitôt. C'est probablement ce que John se serait dit en voyant cela.

Mais alors, que faisait Dean caché dans les toilettes d’une bibliothèque municipale pour assouvir sa curiosité sur les évènements récents qui s’étaient déroulés il y a quelques semaines à New York ?

Il rechigna une quelconque idée soudaine et se contenta de jeter le magazine dans les toilettes, quittant les lieux d’un pas décidé.


	2. Meeting

_Bar ‘Stonewall Inn’, New York, 28 juin 1969_

 

« Peu importe qui vous êtes, vous n’êtes pas seul ! C’est ici et aujourd’hui que nous nous tenons pour leur montrer que cette fois-ci, c’est à eux de reculer ! Pas à nous de le faire ! Ils vont devoir ressentir la peur qui a pu traverser chaque personne présente dans cette pièce dès qu’elle voulait appliquer ses droits en tant que citoyen américain en achetant un verre, en buvant, en dansant ! Pourquoi n’aurions nous pas le droit de choisir avec qui nous voulons le faire ? Nous respecterons leurs lois le jour où les lois nous respecterons ! C’est le moment de leur montrer que nous sommes forts et soudés dans notre combat ! Qu’ensemble, nous allons réussir à faire changer les choses ! Il est _temps_ ! »

Des acclamations retentirent dans un brouhaha indescriptible tandis que que Castiel regardait avec fierté l’assemblée à laquelle il venait de s’adresser du haut du comptoir. Un sentiment à la fois puissant et communautaire semblait embraser la salle. Il n'était qu'un discours parmi les autres ce soir là, mais le jeune homme aurait pu se sentir pousser des ailes.

Il resta dans cet état de transe un instant devant le résultat de ses paroles. Il sentait qu’il avait fait le bon choix en décidant de prendre part à ce combat qui lui tenait tant à coeur. Il avait tout abandonné pour ça. Lui qui avait pourtant tant l’habitude de se plier aux règles qu’on lui avait dicté toute sa vie. Mais il tirait maintenant une grande satisfaction du fait d’avoir pris les devants pour ce qui lui semblait juste. Il avait été le seul de sa famille qui en avait été capable, et il avait dû les quitter pour s’accomplir seul. Il voyait maintenant une lueur d’espoir dans son sacrifice.

Mais son extase fut de courte durée avant que les portes de l’établissent ne s’ouvrent avec fracas, laissant passer le son des sirènes de police. Le brun descendit avec une rapidité presque féline de là où il se tenait. Il fut prit instantanément dans la foule qui s’ameutait vers l’entrée, poussant des cris d’encouragement. Il avança du mieux qu’il put, se frayant un chemin parmi les siens. Il était prêt à se battre. Et rien ne l’empêcherait de mener ce combat à bien. Rien ni personne.

 

* * *

 

 

_Quelques mois plus tard…_

 

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, le calme régnant dans la rue du quartier résidentiel. Dean prit dans les bras le dernier carton qu’il restait dans le coffre de l’Impala. Un camion de déménagement trônait juste derrière celle-ci. Il resta un instant seul à fixer la belle voiture noire flambant neuve. C’était le seul élément qui lui rappelait encore sa maison d’enfance, dès qu’il posait son regard dessus. John l’avait acheté il y a à peine deux ans, lorsqu’elle venait tout juste d’arriver sur le marché, mais il l’associait déjà au foyer qu’ils venaient de quitter.

_« Déménager ? Comment ça ? » s’exclama l’aîné des Winchester bouche bée en laissant tomber sa fourchette._

_« La ville de New York a besoin de plus de flics, » expliqua John sans broncher tout en découpant son steak._

_« Mais on a habité toute notre vie à Lawrence ! » argumenta Dean en sentant ses racines familiales touchées. « C’est ici que maman est enterrée ! »_

_« On passera la voir quand on pourra, » rétorqua t-il en tiquant légèrement à l’évocation du décès de Mary. « Ce n’est pas ma faute si ces satanés suceurs de queues nous causent autant d’emmerdes ! »_

_Cette fois-ci, Dean se tut. Mais quelqu’un à cette table se sentit plus en mesure de contre-attaquer._

_« Ce n’est pas non plus leur faute s’ils n’ont pas d’office les mêmes droits que nous, » releva Sam avec dédain._

_« Parce qu’on est censés accepter que cette honte de notre société propage sa maladie ? C’est qui les prochains qui vont demander leurs droits, les chimpanzés !? »_

_« Il y a des chances que les chimpanzés soient un bien meilleur exemple que nous s’ils acceptent tout le monde comme ils sont. »_

_« Ca suffit ! » tonna leur père en tapant son poing sur la table, ce qui eut pour effet de faire trembler leurs assiettes, un frisson passant en Dean. « Je ne veux plus entendre ce genre de conneries sous mon toit ! »_

_Et tandis que Sam et John partaient sur une énième dispute face à leurs opinions opposées - ce qui était une routine plutôt commune étant donné qu’ils partageaient un avis différent sur à peu près tout les sujets existants, - Dean resta un instant à fixer son plat, tentant de digérer la nouvelle de leur départ._

Ce souvenir semblait déjà lointain dans la tête du Winchester. Maintenant, plusieurs états le séparaient de chez lui. Il se retrouvait à devoir vivre et étudier à New York. Beaucoup de monde aurait pu être enchanté par cette occasion, mais lui préférait se raccrocher à ce qu'il connaissait. Les choses familières qui le correspondaient. Pas une grande une ville impersonnelle où les gens se confondaient tous dans une masse humaine. Pourtant, New York avait aussi une chose qui la distinguait les autres. C'était là où tout avait commencé.

 _La ville où se trouve le Stonewall Inn…_ ne put l’empêcher de lui rappeler une petite voix dans sa tête.

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de chasser cette nouvelle pensée que Sam s’en chargea pour lui.

« Dean, viens visiter les chambres avant que je ne te choisisse la plus petite ! »

Il secoua la tête, et reconcentra son attention sur son jeune frère.

« Tu n’oserais pas, _bitch_ ! » enchaîna t-il en se hâtant vers sa nouvelle habitation en entendant déjà un _'jerk'_ résonner à l’intérieur, laissant dehors toutes ses pensées refoulées.

 

* * *

 

Tout les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers Dean. Il aurait presque pu rougir s’il n’avait pas l’habitude d’attirer régulièrement l'attention, de façon désirée ou non. Mais il préférait de loin la provoquer de son plein gré.

Arriver en retard à son premier cours à la faculté de Columbia, c’était fait.

Il pouvait cocher cette case là, au moins.

Le professeur qui venait d’interrompre son cours pour le voir débarquer avec si peu de discrétion ne sembla pas le prendre de la même manière. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine, portait une veste en tweed parfaitement ajustée à sa taille, et ne cacha pas son agacement sur son visage.

« Comme je viens de le dire aux étudiants qui m’ont fait l’honneur d’arriver à l’heure indiquée, les retards sont exclus de mon cours, Mr… »

« Winchester, » lui précisa le blond en reprenant déjà son assurance habituelle.

« J’espère que vous respecterez cela si vous souhaitez assister à mon prochain cours, Mr Winchester. »

Son ton sec lui indiqua clairement qu’il n’était plus le bienvenue aujourd’hui. Dean décida de ravaler la pointe de sarcasme qui le démangeait, ou ne serait-ce que son petit sourire sarcastique qui ne cherchait qu’à se montrer. Il ne voulait pas se mettre un professeur à dos dès la première heure. Pas cette année en tout cas. Et il comptait garder ses bonnes résolutions plus d'une semaine, cette fois-ci.

Il se contenta d’un léger geste de la tête en guise de salut, et sortit sans un mot. Il ne remarqua pas le jeune brun qui l’avait observé tout le long de son intervention, avec un mélange de compassion et curiosité, une étincelle dans les yeux.

 

* * *

 

_Brunswick, Maine. Huit mois plus tôt..._

 

_Castiel passa la porte d'entrée du bar d'une démarche hésitante. L'endroit était petit, éloigné de tout. L'intérieur était tout aussi délabré que ce à quoi il s'était attendu en voyant la façade. Et comme la plupart des endroits locaux où tout le monde se connaissait, tout les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui. La plupart semblaient peu accueillant. D'autres faisaient tâches dans cette foule peu engageante, créant un étrange mélange. Le brun ravala sa salive et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il eut l'impression de passer les trente secondes les plus longues de sa vie avant d'enfin pouvoir se poser sur le vieux bois, la tête baissée vers le comptoir comme s'il allait pouvoir plonger dedans et disparaître entièrement._

_Voilà. Il y était enfin. Lui qui pouvait à peine sortir sans que l'on contrôle ses faits et gestes. Ce qui avait tendance à le rebuter de tenter d'aller dans à peu près n'importe quel endroit. Qui l'avait éloigné de toutes mœurs sociales et les possibilités de connaître d'autres personnes hors de sa famille. Il avait pour la première fois réussit à s'éclipser et aller dans un lieu où il ne verrait jamais qui que ce soit de son entourage. Un petit bar un peu louche sur la côte du Maine. Réputation qui éloignait la plupart des gens de passage, et où les différentes orientations sexuelles avaient donc vu l'occasion d'aller dans un endroit où personne n'irait les embêter. C'était plutôt commun pour l'époque. Même Castiel le savait au travers de ses lectures. Certains bars de la mafia dans les grandes villes étaient connus pour être un lieu où deux hommes ou femmes pouvaient enfin oser être eux-même. Bien-sûr, la police le savait, et n'hésitait pas à venir arrêter tout le monde quand l'envie lui prenait. Mais c'était mieux que de ne pas essayer du tout de se rassembler, et vivre dans l'ombre. La ville de Brunswick était minuscule, et probablement une des seules de cette superficie à abriter un bar de ce genre aux Etats-Unis. Le brun avait dû marcher près de deux heures pour arriver ici, et il se sentait déjà chanceux d'en être si proche, sa mère n'ayant jamais voulu qu'il apprenne à conduire._

_Se posait enfin la question à laquelle il n'avait pas réfléchi : Et maintenant ?_

_Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre trop longtemps à réfléchir à la suite des évènements. Quelqu'un s'assit bruyamment à côté de lui, une voix rapide et masculine s'élevant à ses côtés._

_« Un shot de ton pire whisky, Benny. »_

_Castiel se tourna vers lui d'un air surpris face à la demande. Etait-il si inculte que cela sur les habitudes des gens ?_

_« Ouais, on fait ce qu'on peut quand on a pas beaucoup d'argent mais trop de temps à tuer, » se justifia l'inconnu en levant ses deux sourcils avec des mimiques très marquées, le visage expressif. « Mais j'ai déjà goûté pire pour ce prix là. Tiens, essaye moi ça. » proposa t-il sans même attendre sa réponse, Castiel se retrouvant lui aussi devant un shot d'un whisky bon marché._

_Le jeune homme porta la boisson jusqu'à son nez, reniflant d'un air méfiant le produit._

_« T'inquiète, c'est moins pire une fois dans le gosier. »_

_Après tout. Il n'avait pas pris autant de risques en venant ici pour rentrer tout de suite. Il porta le verre à sa bouche et l'avala en deux fois. Sa gorge brûla au contact du liquide, et il lâcha un grognement de mécontentement._

_« Ah, c'est vrai que si on a pas l'habitude de l'alcool... » ricana l'inconnu._

_« Ce n'est pas ce qui va me donner l'envie de réitérer l'expérience, » lâcha enfin Castiel avec une dernière grimace._

_L'autre jeune homme tendit sa main avec un sourire._

_« Gabriel, pour te servir. En tout bien tout honneur bien-sûr. »_

_« Je suis Castiel, » salua ce dernier en lui prenant sa main dans une poignée amicale._

_« Oh, mais c'est que nos deux familles aiment les anges en plus de ça. Bientôt tu vas me dire que tu es blond de naissance, et qu'on est des frères cachés ? »_

_Castiel esquissa enfin un mince sourire face à l'enthousiasme que recélait le blond._

_« Et ben voilà, je vois enfin un semblant de bonne humeur sur ce visage. T'as pas l'habitude de ce genre d'endroits, hein ? »_

_« Pas vraiment, » confirma le jeune homme avec une pointe d'amertume. « J'ai une famille plutôt envahissante. Et toi ? »_

_« Je suis arrivé hier matin dans le coin. C'est le barman qui m'héberge en échange de quelques billets, et... quelques billets, » se reprit-il en voyant un regard noir se poser sur lui. « Ma famille est le contraire de la tienne à ce que je vois. Elle n'a fait attention à moi qu'une fois qu'ils ont su que leur fils aimait un peu trop les atouts masculins. Histoire de prendre le temps de me virer comme il se doit, »_

_« Oh, » apprit le jeune. « Désolé pour toi. »_

_« Nan, faut pas, » balaya Gabriel d'un revers de main avant de prendre son shot sur le comptoir. « Je suis sous ma propre protection des témoins depuis. »_

_Castiel plissa les yeux, incompréhensif._

_« Ils m'ont dit que s'ils me revoyaient quelque part, ils me colleraient dans le premier hôpital psychiatrique qu'ils trouveraient. Donc j'ai pris mes trois sous-vêtements, mes magazines qui leur auraient fait peur, et depuis je suis ici et là. Dès qu'un endroit veut de moi. »_

_« Ils faisaient si peu attention à toi, avant ? »_

_« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où je revenais en sang de l'école parce que j'étais incapable de fermer ma grande gueule sur ma sexualité. Je suis trop fier de ce que je suis pour ne pas en parler. »_

_Castiel eut des sentiments partagés face à ses paroles. Il sentit tout d'abord quelque chose s'allumer au fond de lui face à quelqu'un fier de sa sexualité. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'autre qui avait explicitement dit être gay, mais il avait passé bien trop de temps avec une mère et des frères et sœurs intolérants pour ne pas être heureux de tomber sur quelqu'un comme Gabriel. Mais quelque chose d'autre capta son attention._

_« Personne ne faisait jamais rien pour t'aider ? »_

_« Nop, personne n'a jamais ne serait-ce que levé le petit doigt une seule fois. »_

_Oh. Et dire que Castiel se plaignait d'avoir eu une vie entière de cours à domicile. Que se serait-il passé s'il avait finalement été moins chanceux, et que ses camarades se comportent comme les brutes qui s'en prenaient à l'autre jeune homme ?_

_Castiel avait envie de crier au monde l'injustice de naître différent. Il avait lui-même passé tant d'années à craindre que sa mère ne découvre la vérité sur lui. Et il savait plus que bien que les agresseurs de ce genre s'en sortaient toujours vainqueurs. Personne ne venait jamais les arrêter. Personne ne contredisait jamais leur geste. Les seuls qui voulaient le faire avaient bien trop peur des conséquences sur leur vie dans cette sombre époque._

_Le monde entier était décidément contre eux._

_« Si seulement il y avait des justiciers masqués dehors pour tous nous secourir, » songea Gabriel.  « Avec une tenue en latex moulant de préférence. »_

_Le regard de Castiel s'illumina soudainement. Mais bien-sûr. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rappelé plus tôt ?_

_« Comme une organisation ? »_

_« C'est ça. Les Justiciers en Latex Masqués. »_

_« Je ne sais rien à propos d'un quelconque goût prononcé pour le latex... mais j'ai lu que des petits groupes militants illégaux commençaient à se créer dans certains bars de grandes villes, comme San Francisco, Los Angeles, New York... »_

_« Oh, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller sur la Côte Est. Tu verrais les mannequins qu'ils ont, c'est vraiment d'un... »_

_« Nous sommes sur la Côte Est, Gabriel. » lui fit remarquer le brun._

_« A force de voyager je ne regarde même plus la carte, » se justifia t-il sans chercher à en savoir plus sur sa localisation._

_« J'ai toujours préféré San Francisco, mais l'Université de Columbia à New York possède les études que je souhaite suivre. J'y ai d'ailleurs postulé, la réponse devrait arriver d'ici deux mois... »_

_« Tu voudrais en profiter pour devenir un Justicier en Latex Masqué ? » sembla comprendre Gabriel en levant un sourcil._

_« Je ne me vois pas peut-être pas en sauveur de rue, mais si je peux aider d'une quelconque façon... »_

_« Et s'il n'y a rien ? »_

_« Alors ce serait à moi de poser la première pierre, » soutenut-il d'un air si convaincu qu'il en fut ensuite déstabilisé._

_Gabriel le jaugea un instant du regard, puis dévoila un sourire qui s'étala sur son visage._

_« Laisse moi poser la seconde alors. »_

_Castiel eut l'air surpris._

_« Tu serais prêt à me suivre ? »_

_« Si je serai prêt à suivre un type que je viens juste de rencontrer à la recherche d'une ville meilleure qui se contentera peut-être juste de nous rejeter à coup de pieds au derrière ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien-sûr que je suis partant, » conclut-il dans un clin d'oeil._

_Castiel eut un petit rire._

_« On a juste un tout petit problème financier, » précisa Gabriel en faisant tomber ce qui était probablement ces deux dernières pièces sur le comptoir._

_« Je pense que j'ai la solution pour ça. »_

 

* * *

 

 

Cela faisait près de deux heures que Dean était assis contre un mur dans le couloir, attendant le début de son prochain cours. Cette fois-ci, aucun risque de se faire virer en étant le premier. Un petit sourire passa sur son visage. Contrairement à son plus jeune frère Sam, il n’était pas vraiment l’incarnation-même du bon élève. Il ne savait pas s’il tiendrait ne serait-ce que la journée, à vouloir bien faire. Mais il était tiraillé par un grand besoin en lui de prouver ses capacités à son père. De le rendre fier. Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’il tenait lui aussi à faire carrière dans la police. Son cadet, lui, rêvait de devenir avocat, ce qui était le centre de nombreuses disputes au foyer familial étant donné qu’il souhaitait défendre toutes les causes auxquelles son père s’opposait.

«  Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » s’éleva une voix grave près de lui.

Il sentit quelqu’un s’asseoir doucement à ses côtés, entrant par la même occasion dans l’espace personnel du Winchester. Dean ne tarda pas à se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant qui venait de se permettre cela. C’était un jeune homme qui était probablement un peu plus âgé que lui. Il portait un long trench-coat marron un peu trop grand pour lui, mais qui semblait lui correspondre parfaitement, cachant un corps qui avait l'air plutôt svelte. Il avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux, légèrement en bataille, et arborait un mince sourire timide sur un visage hésitant, comme s’il ne savait pas vraiment quelle expression aborder dans ce genre de situation. Il avait des traits fins et doux qui collaient pleinement à son air indécis, sur un visage avec des contours masculin. Le mélange des deux donnait quelque chose que le Winchester se surprit immédiatement à trouver original et intéressant. Quelque chose qui marchait très bien, et dont on avait envie de voir plus souvent. Une beauté inhabituelle et agréable à regarder. Sans prétention. Un naturel qui faisait tout.

Le dernier point sur lequel l’étudiant s’attarda fut les grands yeux bleus qui étaient maintenant plongés dans les siens. Ces derniers semblèrent l’envelopper un instant tout entier, comme s’il allait se noyer dans cette mer d’azur profond. Dean sentit tout à coup une étrange bouffée de chaleur le traverser tandis que le regard de l’inconnu ne semblait pas non plus décidé à quitter le sien. Il s’en retrouva soudainement gêné, et détacha sa vision de la sienne, baissant la tête pour fixer le sol droit devant lui. L’autre jeune homme sembla mal interpréter son geste.

« Je m’excuse si je peux te paraître étrange, je n’ai pas l’habitude de parler à beaucoup de monde… » expliqua le brun d’un air désolé.

Dean se rattrapa.

« Oh, non, aucun problème, » affirma t-il en lui jetant un regard furtif, comme s'il tâtait le terrain sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, pour être sûr que ça ne recommence pas.

Le blond avala sa salive tout en tentant de se déplacer légèrement, cherchant une distance qui lui convenait mieux. Voilà. Parfait.

« Tu ne parles à personne et tu abordes les nouveaux à la fac ? »

« Mes interactions avec les gens sont plutôt récentes, j'avais jusque là toujours pris des cours à domicile. Je ne sais pas encore trop comment… gérer, tout cela. »

 _Des cours à domicile jusqu'à la fac ?_ s’interrogea Dean. Quelle genre de famille avait t-il pour l’avoir enfermé tant d’années loin de toute socialisation scolaire ? Des gens de la haute société qui ne voulaient pas mêler leur enfant au « bas peuple » ? Non, sinon il serait à Harvard ou Yale. Ou peut-être bien des parents trop protecteurs qui ne le laissaient sortir sous aucun prétexte, sous peine de se faire dévorer par le monde qui l’attendait dehors ?

Le concerné resta silencieux un court instant avant de reprendre.

« Ne fais pas attention au professeur Morrison, il n’aime que les gens qui lui apportent quelque chose. Je te prêterai les notes du cours que tu viens de manquer si tu le souhaites, » proposa t-il gracieusement.

Dean daigna enfin le regarder de nouveau, surpris d’obtenir un soutien si rapide. Plus particulièrement de quelqu’un qu’il connaissait depuis moins de cinq minutes. Il s’en montra reconnaissant, malgré son étonnement premier. Le brun semblait dénué de tout intérêt caché, cherchant uniquement à réellement aider. Quelque chose de familier s'échappait de lui. Mêlé à ce qui semblait être de l'innocence. Dean le crut quand il disait venir à peine d'entrer dans la société.

« Je me plaindrais pas de pouvoir commencer par le début pour une fois, » acquiesça t-il, reconnaissant. « Je pensais que personne ne s’entraidait dans les grandes villes ? »

« C’est que tu n’as jamais dû quitter le trou paumé de là où tu dois venir… »

Le brun le regarda en laissant sa phrase en suspend, la bouche-entrouverte, jaugeant sa réaction. C’est comme s’il avait essayé de s’adapter au langage qu’il observait autour de lui, et attendait de voir si cela convenait. Les mots familiers ne semblaient pas lui correspondre. Cela amusa le blond. Il avait plutôt l’air d’être quelqu’un prêt à sortir un baratin tout droit venu du XVIIIe siècle.

« Je suis Dean. Dean Winchester. » finit-il enfin par dire avec un sourire face à cet étrange personnage dont il se trouva à apprécier la bizarrerie.

« Castiel Novak, » se présenta le jeune à son tour.

« Eh bien Castiel, je suis prêt à parier que j'ai sûrement plus voyagé que tu ne le feras dans ta vie entière. On adore prendre la route pour se détendre, dans la famille. Ou dès qu’on a besoin de souffler un peu. »

« Et si je deviens vagabond ? Je risque de te battre. » argumenta t-il en penchant légèrement la tête, songeant réellement à la question.

L’expression interrogative et sérieuse de Castiel ne fit qu’amplifier le fou rire qui parcourut Dean. Tandis qu’ils se relevaient tout les deux alors que la porte de l’amphithéâtre s’ouvrait enfin, le Winchester donna une tape sur l’épaule de son nouvel ami, y laissant un instant sa main.

« Je crois qu’on va bien s’entendre si tu restes tel que tu es, Cas. Ne change jamais, » pensa t-il à voix haute tandis qu’un semblant de bonne humeur le traversait enfin depuis qu’il avait emménagé ici.

 

* * *

 

 

« Hey, Cassie ! » s'exclama une voix vive derrière le brun qui parcourait les couloirs de l'université avec un pas soutenu. « Tu m'évites à t'enfuir si vite ? »

« Désolé Gabriel, » s'excusa t-il sans prendre le temps de se tourner, continuant son chemin. « Je dois rejoindre un ami pour aller manger. »

« Ca doit être un précieux ami de longue date alors. Enfin, plus que moi, pour qu'il mérite que tu m'abandonnes à mon propre sort après ce court tout droit sorti de l'enfer, » se plaint-il après avoir subi deux heures de cours avec un professeur qui ne supportait pas ses interventions incessantes – comme la plupart des professeurs de l'université.

« Je l'ai rencontré ce matin, » se contenta de répondre le brun sans en rajouter plus.

« Tu m'abandonnes pour un inconnu ? » lâcha t-il en mimant un faux air outré. « J'espère qu'il est encore plus beau que moi pour qu'il mérite ce traitement de faveur. »

Castiel se stoppa enfin dans sa course. Il resta muet face aux paroles de son ami, ses yeux parcourant rapidement le sol en dévoilant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

« Attends, c'est pas une blague, t'as vraiment rencontré quelqu'un qui te plaît ? » s'exclama le blond avec effarement.

« Non il... Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'il soit... »

« Tu crois que mes trois derniers pensaient une seule seconde finir dans le lit d'un mec ? Il suffit de voir ce qu'eux n'ont pas encore vu en eux, » affirma t-il avec un clin d'oeil enthousiaste.

« Je serai déjà parfaitement heureux de me lier d'amitié avec lui. Il est... gentil. »

« Il est _gentil_? C'est tout ce que tu oses me dévoiler sur lui ? » ricana Gabriel. « Il doit vraiment t'avoir tapé à l'oeil pour que tu n'oses pas utiliser toutes tes expressions mirobolantes que tu connais si bien pour me le décrire. »

Castiel eut un soupir.

« Ecoute, Gabriel, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de songer à quelqu'un qui ne s'intéressera probablement jamais à moi. De plus tu sais très bien que le coït avec quelqu'un que je connais peu ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Ouais, je risque pas de l'oublier, » dit-il en levant au ciel, re-songeant aux quelques hommes avec lequel il avait essayé de lui organiser des rencontres d'un soir – que Castiel soit au courant ou non – qui n'étaient pas vraiment au goût du brun.

L'expérience avait été plutôt un désastre.

« Bon, en tout cas profite de ton nouvel _ami_. Moi je vais aller traîner jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure d'aller rejoindre les autres au Heaven's Gate. » lui apprit-il en faisant référence au bar dans lequel ils passaient un certain nombre de leurs soirées. « Aura t-on l'honneur de ta présence ce soir ? » rajouta Gabriel sur un ton dédaigneux.

« Je ne sais pas, tout dépendra de l'heure où nous terminerons de manger, » marmonna le brun en imaginant déjà la prochaine intervention de son ami.

« Et bien, quand tu auras terminé de _'manger'_ avec ton bel étalon, » lâcha t-il sans aucune surprise, « … tu sauras où nous trouver. Je pensais enfin revenir sur le sujet de l'organisation. »

Castiel ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

« Tu sais très bien que je ne manquerai pas une conversation là-dessus. Je peux annuler et... »

« Non, je n'oserai pas t'empêcher de continuer ta socialisation. On verra ça demain avec tout le monde. L'occasion d'avoir tout les potins sur ta sortie de ce soir, » ajouta t-il avec un grand sourire mesquin.

« Il n'y aura absolument rien à savoir sur ce soir, » maugréa le brun en baissant rapidement les yeux.

« Ouais, c'est toi qui le dit. Allez, je penserai à toi en buvant en verre ! »

« Seulement un ? » suggéra l'étudiant tandis que Gabriel s'en allait à reculons en le regardant avec un air satisfait, lui donnant pour une quelconque raison un salut militaire comme guise d'au revoir avant de reprendre sa route dans le bon sens.

Castiel eut un léger sourire devant ce tableau. Plusieurs choses l'avaient amené à se retrouver en train d'étudier dans la fameuse New York City. Mais rien n'aurait jamais été possible s'il n'avait pas rencontré Gabriel. Il préférait ne pas savoir où il serait s'il ne l'avait jamais connu. A vrai dire, il ne voulait même pas songer à l'idée de n'avoir jamais franchi le pas d'enfin quitter le domicile familial.

 

* * *

 

 

_Belmont, Maine. Deux mois après Brunswick, trois jours avant New York, six mois avant Dean..._

_Castiel était prêt. Il traînait deux énormes sac jusqu'à l'entrée. Une fois arrivée devant la grande porte, il posa sa charge un instant. Juste le temps de regarder derrière lui une dernière fois._

_Face à lui s'étendait ce grand manoir blanc dans lequel il s'était toujours sentit inconfortable. Déjà petit il n'aimait pas appeler cet endroit « maison ». Il n'avait pas l'impression d'en avoir réellement une. Mais il comptait bien la trouver un jour. Qu'il associe ce mot à une habitation, un lieu... ou peut-être même à une personne._

_Oui, c'était le dernier pas avant de ne plus pouvoir faire marche arrière, et il ne le regretterait pas._

_Il commença à tourner la poignet de la porte lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière lui._

_« Je me suis toujours demandée jusqu'où irait ma déception avec toi. »_

_Castiel ferma les yeux un instant au son de la voix de sa mère._

_« J'espère avoir pu dépasser tes attentes, Naomi. »_

_Ce n'était pas le moment de se défiler. Il devait rester aussi sûr de lui qu'il pouvait. Montrer qu'il ne faisait pas une erreur et que sa vie ne démarrerait qu'une fois cette porte franchie. Peu importe ce qu'elle en pensait._

_« Je vois que tu ne te prends plus la peine de m'attribuer la qualification de mère, » fit-elle remarquer d'un ton sec, descendant les marches du grand escalier en marbre qui faisait face à l'entrée._

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t’appellerai par quelque chose que tu n'es pas,  » soutenu le brun, ravalant sa salive._

_Il se retourna enfin vers elle, lui faisant face à quelques mètres d'écarts._

_« Nous t'avons éduqué et hébergé pendant tout ce temps... Et c'est tout ce que tu nous offres en retour ? Partir au beau milieu de la nuit pour abandonner ta famille ? »_

_« Nous ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de relever. « Même en père absent, père est bien mieux que toi. Au moins il assume de ne pas s'occuper de nous. Et si ce sont les seules qualifications que tu trouves pour définir le fait d'avoir un fils... »_

_« Tu sais très bien la charge de travail que ton père as ! »_

_« Alors de ton côté tu aurais dû faire autre chose que nous donner son argent et nous confier à des professeurs qui ont montré plus d'affection que toi au fil des années ! »_

_« Tes frères et sœurs n'ont jamais eu aucun problème avec cela, » argumenta t-elle, se braquant._

_« C'est parce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu le courage de te le dire, » lâcha Castiel fermement._

_Les yeux de Naomi lançaient maintenant des éclairs. Elle mit un petit temps à reprendre, comme si elle repassait le peu de choses qu'elle connaissait de son fils dans sa tête._

_« Tu n'as jamais fait ce qu'on te disait de faire. Jamais complètement. Tu n'as jamais su être comme les autres. »_

_« Et je le suis encore moins que tu ne le crois, » affirma t-il en sentant une bouffée de chaleur le parcourir._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? » demanda t-elle avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix._

_Castiel regarda le sol un instant, puis soutint son regard. De la fierté. C'est tout ce qu'il fallait._

_« Que je ne suis pas disposé comme on me l'a tant répété à chercher une femme pour plus tard vivre dans un mariage hétérosexuel malheureux. Je sais où est ma place. »_

_Naomi ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Surprise de la révélation. Et probablement en colère de le voir en parler sur un ton si satisfait, frôlant certainement l'arrogance pour elle. Il l'avait tellement imaginé entrer dans la colère de toute une vie une fois confrontée à ce moment qu'il n'aurait jamais cru arriver._

_Mais elle se contenta de dire sur un ton froid, se fermant totalement :_

_« Tu sais que ton compte bancaire va être immédiatement coupé si tu franchis le pas de cette porte pour vivre ta vie de débauché ? Ton logement et l'université ne sont payés que pour un an. »_

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent pour vivre ma vie heureuse de débauché, » confia t-il._

_Avec Gabriel en plus à maintenir avant que chacun ne trouve un travail, il avait bien-sûr été obligé de vider tout ses comptes à l'avance. Mais il était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne verrait plus jamais la couleur de l'argent des Novak. Et il s'en contrefichait._

_Avant qu'il ne passe pour la toute dernière fois la porte de cet endroit, il entendit Naomi contre-attaquer une dernière fois._

_« Ton père serait scandalisé de la honte que tu viens de donner à notre famille. »_

_« Mon père n'est pas là, » rétorqua Castiel en posant un premier pas dans sa nouvelle vie._

 

* * *

 

« La politique ? Vraiment ? » s’exclama Dean tout en continuant de dévorer le hamburger qu’il avait dans son assiette.

Castiel et Dean fêtaient la fin de leur premier jour de rentrée. Le repas bien mérité enchantait comme il se doit le Winchester.

« Tu m’aurais imaginé dans quoi ? » interrogea le brun en penchant presque imperceptiblement la tête, curieux.

« Avec ton trench-coat tu ressembles plutôt à un futur comptable, » ricana le Winchester.

« Un comptable ? » répéta Castiel avec de grands yeux.

« Oui, tu sais, ces gars qui ne passent leur journée qu’à… »

« Je sais ce qu’est un comptable, Dean, merci. »

Dean lui fit un sourire moqueur, ses joues gonflées trahissant toute la nourriture qu’il venait de se mettre dans la bouche. Cas le lui rendit, devant ce tableau qui sembla lui plaire.

« Quoi ? » interrogea le blond sans comprendre l’expression de son ami.

L’autre jeune homme ignora la question et leva un instant les yeux au ciel, semblant réfléchir et chassant au passage certaines pensées de sa tête.

« Oui, la politique, » reprit-il enfin. « Je veux un jour être capable de changer le monde. Je sais que ça peut paraître prétentieux, mais je ne veux pas le quitter sans avoir essayé. Je pense que certains d’entre nous sont ici pour des choses plus grandes qu’eux mêmes. Et j’aimerai avoir une chance de faire partie de cette catégorie. Même si je n’aurais fait que m’en rapprocher tout au long de ma vie, j’espère que j’aurais été capable d’au moins avoir pu faire avancer certaines choses. »

Dean s’arrêta un instant de manger, posant ce qu’il avait dans les mains. Il était impressionné par l’esprit fort de Castiel et ses idées fixes et enthousiastes. Ce jeune homme était décidément plus que surprenant, recélant de nombreuses surprises. Même s’il ne le connaissait que depuis moins d’une journée, il sentait en son for intérieur qu’il irait loin. Quelque chose en lui donnait envie de le suivre n’importe où et de le voir accomplir tout ce dont il souhaitait. Dean n'était pas du genre à avoir la foi, mais Castiel semblait presque lui tendre celle-ci, montrant qu'il était peut-être possible de réussir de grandes choses lorsqu'on y croyait assez fort.

« C’est… C’est plutôt impressionnant, » réussit finalement à dire le Winchester face à toutes les  
pensées qui l’avaient traversé. « Tu veux devenir président, ou un truc du genre ? »

« Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, tu sais. J'ai juste eu le déclic qu'il fallait pour voir que j'étais capable de plus que simplement suivre ce qu'on me dictait. Et je suis sûr que ton projet est tout aussi passionnant, » soutenu Castiel sans même broncher.

Dean échappa un instant à son regard avant de relever à nouveau la tête.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que 'passionnant' soit le mot. Je me contente juste de suivre les traces de mon père. »

« Ca peut toujours être une voix intéressante à prendre, » fit remarquer Cas en piochant une frite dans son assiette, l'analysant une seconde avant de la mettre dans sa bouche. « Personnellement je n’ai personne à impressionner étant donné que je vis seul. Quelle est sa vocation ? »

« Tu vis seul ? » s’exclama Dean, étonné.

Certes, Castiel semblait plus âgé que lui, mais pas de beaucoup. Sa théorie sur les parents fortunés n’était-elle finalement pas erronée ? Il avait peut-être fugué de chez lui en prenant quelques cartes bleues qui traînaient dans leur demeure ?

« Si tu dis ça pour échapper à la question… » suggéra le brun, esquivant lui-même le fait de répondre aux propos du Winchester.

« Oh, pas du tout. Mon père n’est pas une femme de ménage ou quelque chose du genre. Je suis juste curieux. »

« Oui, je vis seul, » répondit simplement Castiel.

« Tu as déjà quitté tes parents ? » enchaîna Dean, voyant qu’il ne rajoutait rien.

« Ils m’ont… Enfin, oui, » se contenta d'acquiescer l’étudiant, qui semblait devenir mal à l’aise, ne regardant plus l'autre jeune homme.

Dean comprit que la conversation ne prenait pas un tournant qui plaisait au brun, et il décida de respecter son intimité pour le moment. Ils venaient à peine à se rencontrer, il n’avait aucun compte à lui rendre, malgré la curiosité qui le démangeait.

« Mon père est flic, » reprit le Winchester avant de se gaver d’une nouvelle grande bouchée.

Castiel releva la tête rapidement. Dean eut l’impression que le mot l’avait presque brûlé tant sa réaction avait été vive. Une lueur étrange s’alluma dans ses yeux. Mais il ne tarda pas à se reprendre et afficher un air neutre et indéchiffrable, manquant de l’éclat qu’il arborait avant cela.

« Policier, hein ? » répéta t-il presque avec un ton de défi.

Le blond ne comprit pas son brusque changement d’humeur. Il tenta d’enchaîner comme si de rien était, prit au dépourvu.

« Ouais, c’est pour ça qu’on a dû quitter le Kansas. Avec tout les problèmes qui surviennent actuellement depuis quelques mois… depuis juin… Il était plus qu’heureux de venir ici pour aider à régler ça. »

Castiel sembla le jauger du regard. Dean eut la désagréable sensation de se faire analyser, comme si l’autre homme essayait de lire en lui. Doucement, il réitéra une nouvelle question, semblant peser ses mots avec délicatesse. Il plissa légèrement les yeux.

« Et toi, tu souhaites aussi régler 'cela' ? »

Dean eut la très nette impression que Castiel attendait sa réponse comme quelque comme de primordiale. Comme si elle risquait de changer la donne entre eux.

« Je… Je règlerai ce qu’on me demandera de régler. C’est le boulot. On choisit pas toujours ce qu'on a à faire, surtout pas au début. »

Son explication laissa un Castiel à moitié convaincu sur son siège. Dean sentit une légère gêne s’installer, lui-même ne comprenant pas d’où venait cette soudaine méfiance, peut-être ne voulant-il pas y songer, et il se hâta d’enchaîner.

« Mais si j'ai choisi cette voie ce n'est pas uniquement parce que c'est une histoire de famille. Je veux aussi pouvoir sauver. Pouvoir aider celui qui ne peut pas le faire lui-même. Je pense que quelque chose comme pompier m'aurait aussi convenu, mais j'ai passé mon enfance le nez dans les dossiers d'enquêtes de mon père lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné. L'idée de vouloir arrêter le méchant et le mettre derrière les barreaux sous l'oeil de la gentille victime qui vous lance des fleurs pour montrer sa reconnaissance éternelle est restée, » il songea avec un sourire nostalgique face à ses pensées manichéennes d'enfant.

Ce court speech sembla enfin rallumer quelque chose chez son camarade. Une lueur lui traversa les yeux tandis qu’il raccrocha de nouveau son regard au sien. Castiel ne connaissait que trop bien ce besoin d'aider l'autre. Il fut heureux de constater que Dean cachait probablement beaucoup de bon et d'intentions honorables. Il suffisait de creuser un peu.

« Ca veut dire qu’on va pas avoir trop de cours en commun, huh ? » fit soudainement remarquer le Winchester.

« C’est fort probable, » acquiesça t-il, semblant encore aux prises avec ses réflexions.

« Mais bon, on aura toujours le reste du temps. »

Plusieurs choses tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de Castiel en cet instant, avec tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre au court de ce repas. De l’hésitation. De la méfiance. Peut-être un peu de crainte. Mais cette dernière n’était pas dû qu’au métier du père de Dean, qui l'empêcherait de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit en rapport avec sa sexualité au fils, de peur que celui-ci aille lui en parler… En réalité, elle se mêlait à cette envie puissante de mieux connaître l’homme qu’il avait en face de lui. Le brun avait étrangement foi dans le fait que Dean ne s'en prendrait pas de lui-même à une minorité, au vu de ces dernières paroles. Peut-être était-il idiot de le penser, mais il sentait quelque chose de fort émaner du blond, comme si son âme était un livre ouvert emplit de promesses et d’une bonté enfouie dont le Winchester ne se doutait même pas. Et il avait peur de se laisser emporter par tout ce qu’il allait découvrir, se demandant s’il pourrait en revenir un jour.

« C’est déjà ça, » lui répondit Castiel avec un sourire timide, se demandant où allait le mener cette rencontre dans les mois à venir...


	3. Lying

Trois mois avaient passé depuis la reprise de la faculté. Dean et Castiel ne s’étaient plus lâchés depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Ils n’allaient que rarement quelque part l’un sans l’autre. S'attendant toujours pour manger ensemble le midi, qu'importait leurs différents cours. Partageant leurs temps de révisions. Leurs loisirs.

Même si le brun continuait de cacher la réelle raison de sa présence à New York et sa vie de jeune activiste, basés sur une sexualité toujours non révélée à son ami, les deux jeunes hommes apprenaient petit à petit à se confier sur des choses dont ils ne parlaient habituellement pas aux autres.

Un profond lien s’étaient crée entre les deux hommes.

Et ils affectionnaient particulièrement tout les deux cette amitié qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans leur vie.

« Ça ne fait que trois mois qu’on se connaît ? » s’exclama Dean, ébahi, sans même y croire.

Il était assis sur sa chaise de bureau, les jambes croisés, l’air détendu. Castiel, lui, était étalé de tout son long sur le lit de son ami, le ventre contre le matelas. Il avait un surligneur à la main, plusieurs cahiers de cours striés de jaune trônant face à lui.

« Quatre-vingt dix jours, neuf heures et treize minutes, pour être précis, » le corrigea le brun tout en levant les yeux au ciel pour faire mine de réfléchir.

« Ca fait donc quatre vingt dix jours, neuf heures et treize minutes que je supporte ton manque d'humour ! » fit remarquer Dean, joueur. « Et je suis sûr que tu as vraiment calculé ça ! » rajouta t-il dans un petit rire. 

« Parce que tu préférerais que je sorte autant de _conneries_ que toi ? » enchaîna t-il en tournant la tête vers lui, soutenant son regard avec un air manquant de sérieux.

« Tu commences à parler comme moi. Je vais finir par croire que j’ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, » fit t-il remarquer en jetant un coup d’oeil au manuel qu’il tenait dans les mains, sans réussir à se concentrer.

« Comme tu le dirais : dans tes rêves, » maugréa Castiel sans même chercher à relever la tête.

« Mes rêves sont uniquement peuplés de belles brunes qui m’attendent en bronzant sur une plage, » commenta Dean avec un sourire malicieux.

« C’est toi qui le dit, » lâcha Castiel d’un ton neutre, prenant soudainement un visage dénué d’expression.

« Qu’est-ce que tu sous-entend par là ? » l’interrogea le blond, commençant à bien connaître son ami et sachant que cet air cachait probablement quelque chose.

Castiel prit de nouveau la peine de l’observer, une lueur de défi dans le regard qui surprit le Winchester.

« Je n’ai rien à rajouter, » prétendit Castiel sans le lâcher des yeux.

Dean sentit une sensation étrange s’immiscer en lui. Il ne tarda pas à se sentir gêné face à l’attitude de celui-ci. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Ils avaient pourtant l’habitude de se fixer ainsi. Mais parfois, des sensations étranges montaient en lui. Elles lui laissaient toujours un étrange goût d'inexpliqué, mêlant toutes sortes de sentiments indéfinissables. Il ne cherchait pourtant pas à les explorer plus que ça. Et c'était comme si Castiel arrivait à voir quelque chose que lui ne voyait pas. L’expression du brun restait indéchiffrable, comme dans tout ces moments où Dean aurait eu besoin de sous-titres pour comprendre ce qu’il se passe.

Castiel, quand à lui, avait vu ses sentiments se développer au cours de ces derniers mois de fréquentation avec Dean. Il avait tenté de les refouler, mais malgré toutes les mises en garde de Gabriel de s'éloigner du Winchester, le brun n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il ne pouvait que tomber pour quelqu'un dont il n'arrivait à voir autre chose qu'un jeune homme bon qui cachait derrière une carapace protectrice ce qui devait probablement être une âme pure remplit d'intentions honorables. Il était fasciné d'en apprendre tout les jours sur les comportements humains à ses côtés, et il avait une envie puissante d'un jour réussir à totalement briser la coquille de Dean et de souhaiter voir apparaître entièrement l'homme qu'il était réellement sous la surface. Peut-être faudrait-il attendre des années avant qu'il ne s'impose tel qu'il est, mais Castiel voulait être à ses côtés dans cette étape. Evoluer. Grandir. S'ouvrir. Devenir Dean Winchester. Et Castiel ne pouvait que tomber pour un homme pareil.

Ce fut la voix de Sam qui brisa leur échange de regards et de pensées.

« Dean ! Papa a besoin de toi ! »

Castiel se releva à moitié, sur le qui-vive. Dean ne le remarqua pas tout de suite.

« J’arrive, Sammy ! » cria l’aîné à travers la maison.

Le brun ramassa ses affaires avec fébrilité.

« Je… Je vais te laisser, » suggéra t-il en réunissant ce qu’il pouvait.

Le Winchester remarqua soudainement le manège de son ami. Un manège qui n'était finalement pas si inhabituel que cela. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il remarquait cet empressement du brun de s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Et il n'y avait qu'un facteur commun à toutes ces situations...

« J’ai parfois l’impression que tu passes ton temps à éviter mon père… Vous ne vous êtes jamais croisé si je réfléchis bien, tu pars toujours avant qu’il n’arrive. »

Castiel s’arrêta tout à coup de ranger son cahier.

« Ton père ? Pourquoi je chercherais à l’éviter ? » bredouilla t-il, regardant ses cahiers d'un air empressé.

« C’est justement la question que je me posais, » révéla t-il en cherchant à l’analyser, l’air dubitatif.

« Je ne vois pas de raison à cela, » se reprit le brun en continuant de tout fourrer dans son sac.

« Tu vas où ? » le questionna Dean, toujours sur ses gardes.

Castiel eut un rapide moment d’hésitation avant de répondre, qu’il tenta de dissimuler, en vain.

« Je dois passer à la bibliothèque avant qu’elle ne ferme. Il me manque un manuel de droit. »

C'était un piteux menteur.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Pas besoin, ce n’est qu’un arrêt rapide, » débita t-il sur un air qui sonnait faux. « Et tu as déjà à faire ici. »

Castiel traversa la pièce avec une rapidité déconcertante, et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Sam. Ce dernier eut un air de légère surprise tandis que le brun plissa les yeux face à cette rencontre inattendue. Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait. Le cadet des Winchester en profita pour mettre subtilement le papier qu’il tenait dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » sembla comprendre Dean.

« Non, » lâcha soudainement Castiel d’un ton presque sévère.

Sam, lui, ne répondit pas.

« A bientôt, Dean. Et… Sam ? »

« C’est ça, » acquiesça finalement celui-ci d’un hochement de la tête tandis que le brun s’en allait, sous le regard suspicieux de l'aîné.

 

* * *

 

_2 mois et demi plus tôt..._

 

_« Est-ce que tu penses que ça va se finir un jour ? » gémit Dean, la tête allongée sur la longue table de l'amphithéâtre qu'il avait face à lui._

_« Si tu n'écoutes pas tu peux être sûr que tu vas voir le temps passer, » lui indiqua Castiel avec un regard réprobateur._

_« Mais si j'écoute je ne vais pas réussir à m'endormir ! »_

_« Je dirais plutôt que c'est la meilleure méthode pour, » suggéra le brun en bâillant dans sa main._

_Le regardant de côté la tête toujours contre le bois, Dean eut un sourire._

_« Je le savais, ton Mr-Je-Sais-Tout n'est qu'une couverture ! Au fond tu es comme moi. »_

_« Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit serait capable de résister au pouvoir soporifique du cours du Professeur Morrison, » fit-il remarquer, ne pouvant malgré tout s'empêcher de sourire en retour à sa remarque._

_« Tu penses qu'on devrait enquêter ? Il y a quelque chose de surnaturel dans l'air ? »_

_« Tu regardes trop Scooby-doo, » fit Castiel en levant les yeux au plafond, amusé._

_Dean leva tout à coup la tête._

_« Tu as fait une référence ? Et à un bon programme tv ? »_

_Il prit tout à coup sa main sans crier gare, Castiel surprit par le geste._

_« Castiel Novak, tu es officiellement la personne avec qui je veux passer le restant de mes jours. »_

_Les joues de Castiel s'empourprèrent légèrement. Il savait bien que le blond n'était pas sérieux, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que des paroles comme ça ne le remuait pas. Et la douce chaleur de la main de Dean entourant la sienne était une sensation nouvelle qu'il apprécia particulièrement. Il serra inconsciemment un peu plus celle-ci, et vit à contre-coeur le Winchester la lui lâcher en ricanant. La chaleur de celle-ci lui manqua déjà, laissant un vide._

_« Continue à citer les classiques et on va bien s'entendre, » promit-il face à leur récente amitié._

_Castiel mit un moment à ressortir de l'état second dans lequel il s'était mis. Dean avait probablement dû prendre cela pour son stoïcisme naturel._

_« Dean, ce dessin animé ne passe à la télévision que depuis uniquement deux mois, ça ne peut pas être un classique. »_

_« Et pourtant tu le connais ! »_

_« C'est parce que tu en parles déjà sans arrêt, » maugréa le brun._

_« Attends que je te montre ça, tu vas m'en dire des nouvelles ! On risque de passer un sacré paquet de soirées ensemble toi et moi ! » s'enthousiasma Dean en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui faire découvrir les choses qu'il aimait._

 

* * *

 

 

Les deux frères étaient occupés à prendre leur petit-déjeuner respectif quand la porte s’ouvrit sur un John apparemment épuisé.

« Encore une nuit pleine d’action ! » maugréa t-il en posant sur la table un sac si lourd qu’il fit trembler le café dans leurs tasses. « Ils pourraient pas essayer de comprendre que ces putains de bars ne sont pas fait pour eux ! Ca nous éviterait pas mal d’emmerdes… »

Sam ne daigna même pas relever les propos de son père, jugeant sûrement qu’il était trop tôt pour leur dispute quotidienne, au grand bonheur des oreilles de Dean. John s’écroula sur la chaise la plus proche. Le cadet termina ses céréales avec hâte et s’apprêta à partir vers sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires.

« Au fait, Sam… » repensa Dean dont les pensées tergiversaient depuis la veille. « Tu le connaissais déjà, Castiel ? »

Sam ouvrit la bouche.

« Euh… Il t’a déjà répondu hier, il me semble, » se contenta t-il de répondre.

« Oui, mais je voudrais ta réponse à toi. Celle de mon _frère_ , » insista t-il.

Le jeune Winchester fit passer son regard de Dean à leur paternel. Il avait la nette impression que son aîné s’était prit un témoin sans même que celui-ci ne soit au courant de la situation.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ma réponse différerait de la sienne. »

Il lança à son frère un regard d’incompréhension puis sortit de la pièce. Dean soupira un instant, rabaissant les yeux vers son café.

Il n'était pas aveugle. Il avait le profond sentiment que Castiel lui cachait de nombreuses choses depuis leur rencontre. Il restait très mystérieux sur certains sujets, et en esquivait d’autres. Il ne le connaissait que depuis peu, et peut-être que le brun ne tenait pas encore à parler de tout les détails de sa vie avec lui, mais ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Et Dean se sentait déjà très concerné par son ami. A vrai dire, il avait l’impression de le connaître depuis des années. Le courant passait plus que bien, et le blond savait qu’il pourrait déjà compter sur lui pour de nombreuses choses. Et Sam était maintenant un mystère de plus qui entourait la vie de Castiel. Se rajoutait à tout cela de piteuses excuses pour justifier ses absences, qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses dernièrement.

Cela obsédait de plus en plus le Winchester, même s'il tentait de faire comme s'il en restait indifférent. De faire comme si cela ne le touchait pas.

Castiel était un mauvais menteur, et Dean ne manquait pas de le voir presque chaque semaine.

 

* * *

 

_Deux mois plus tôt..._

 

_Dean et Castiel marchaient tout les deux dans la rue. La nuit englobait tout le ciel. Quelques faibles lumières éclairant leur passage._

_« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu boire, » renchérit le Winchester._

_« Et moi je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un peut boire autant sans atteindre le coma éthylique, » fit remarquer le brun, tenant ce dernier au dessus de son épaule pour qu'il puisse se guider convenablement._

_« Mais je vais mieux ! » tenta t-il de se justifier, souriant bêtement dans le vide._

_« Alors tente de marcher sans moi, » proposa Castiel._

_Il le lâcha soudainement, le laissant libre de ses mouvements._

_« Non, non, non, » siffla t-il en secouant la tête, les yeux fermés._

_Il se ré-avança vers Castiel et posa une main sur son épaule._

_« Ne me lâche pas. »_

_« Je ne compte pas te laisser tomber. »_

_Dans un mouvement rapide, Dean le prit tout à coup dans ses bras. Sentant le cœur de Castiel battre contre le sien. Celui du brun s'accélérant. Et celui du blond s'apaisant enfin._

_« Merci. »_

_Castiel ne dit rien pendant un instant. Profitant du souffle chaud dans son cou. Des bras protecteurs qui l'entouraient. De ce corps qui cherchait du réconfort._

_Réfléchissant._

_« Dean... Pourquoi est-ce que tu bois autant ? »_

_Pas de réponse._

_« Tu sais que je suis là, si tu souhaites parler. »_

_« C'est toi qui dit ça ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? » lâcha soudainement Castiel, s'éloignant un peu du Winchester sans pour autant lui enlever son maintient qu'il avait sur lui._

_Dean eut tout à coup l'air un peu plus sérieux. Le regard plus dur._

_« Juste que... Tu devrais aussi te poser certaines questions. »_

_Castiel le regarda d'un air peu tranquille, ses yeux s'affolant légèrement._

_« Je... »_

_Mais Dean le lâcha soudainement pour aller jusqu'au mur à la vitesse de la lumière et rendre tout ce qu'il avait bu._

_Le brun roula des yeux, puis fit quelques pas jusqu'à lui, posant délicatement sa main sur son dos, créant ainsi un contact physique réconfortant._

_« Je te l'ai dit. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »_

 

* * *

 

 

Quelques jours passèrent. Dean était devenu beaucoup plus froid avec Castiel depuis cette fameuse matinée. Il ne supportait plus cette confiance à sens unique. Retournant trop toutes les questions qu'il avait dans sa tête, et n'aimant pas ça. Le brun ne sortait plus de sa tête et il en souffrait. L’autre jeune ne comprit pas d’où vint l’hostilité soudaine de son ami, et fut extrêmement attristé par son comportement.

Castiel en était à une énième tentative de joindre les deux bouts, tentant de marcher au rythme rapide du Winchester à travers le parc de l'université.

« Dean, parle moi ! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

« J’ai beaucoup de travail, je te l’ai déjà dit. Je n’ai plus le temps pour les _distractions_ si je veux rejoindre la police. »

Le mot blessa le brun. Il ne put s'empêcher de réagir de la même manière.

« Parce que frapper des gens luttant pour leurs droits mérite un grand savoir universitaire ? »

Dean se retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir, presque haineux. Castiel s’arrêta net dans sa course. Ne s’attendant pas à voir son ami lui accorder une telle méprisance dans les yeux. C'était encore pire que des paroles.

« Donc moi et mon père, on est juste des gros bras qui n’ont rien dans le cerveau ? On sert juste à devenir les fidèles petits soldats de la nation uniquement bons à taper sur le premier idiot qui se présente ? »

« Je ne t’ai jamais comparé à eux, » souffla le brun sur un ton dénué de toute colère.

« Mais tu n’en penses pas moins, » se braqua Dean. « Ne le nie pas, j’ai vu ta tête quand j’ai prononcé le mot flic dès le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

Castiel ne répondit pas. Son regard semblait presque désespéré, sachant qu’il était peut-être sur le point de perdre son ami le précieux pour une raison qui lui échappait. Mais le Winchester n’en tint pas compte en voyant son silence.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on s'attaque à des gens biens. »

« Parce que tu défends des gens qui transgressent les règles ? » réagit-il, voyant le sujet sur lequel le brun l'amenait sans pour autant le verbaliser.

« Oui, » se contenta de répondre Castiel, soutenant son regard.

Dean ouvrit encore plus les yeux face à la conviction de l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Si sûr de lui. Convaincu. Presque... Fier ? Plusieurs nouvelles questions passèrent dans l'esprit de Dean. Et si... ?

« Je pense qu’on s’est tout dit, » conclut soudainement Castiel d'un ton sec.

Son regard était dur mais sa main tremblait légèrement. Etait-ce parce qu'il venait de prononcer des mots qui concluaient leur amitié, ou parce qu'il avait vu Dean s'approcher d'une potentielle vérité... ?

Mais Castiel tourna les talons et s’en alla sans en demander plus, la sensation du regard de Dean toujours posé sur lui.

Tout les deux sentant une boule se former au creux de leur ventre.

 

* * *

 

 

_Un mois plus tôt..._

 

_Dean était occupé à griffonner quelques notes qu'il recopiait de sa lecture de ce qui était probablement un des livres les plus ennuyants au monde. Malheureusement, il avait un examen important le lendemain en fin d'après-midi qui méritait toute son attention. Il bâilla en se demandant combien de temps il tiendrait encore à tenter désespérément d'étudier ce soir là. La bibliothèque allait bientôt fermer et il n'y avait plus que lui et une autre étudiante un peu plus loin. Castiel n'avait pas pu venir se joindre à lui, étant normalement toujours présent pour soutenir et aider le Winchester dans les révisions – sans oublier qu'il le motivait à ne pas lâcher prise et continuer, peu importe les résultats. Le brun passait la soirée avec Gabriel. Dean n'était pas son plus grand fan, mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur les fréquentations de son ami._

_L'autre étudiante se leva et traversa la pièce pour s'en aller._

_« J'espère que tu ne vas pas finir écrasé par tout tes livres, ce serait une terrible perte, » lâcha t-elle avec un sourire mesquin en passant à côté de sa table._

_« N'oublie pas de regarder la route avant de traverser, Ruby, un accident est vite arrivé, » enchaîna Dean sans lever la tête de son livre._

_« Je sais que tu serais le premier à pleurer ma perte, je n'oserai pas te faire ça, » conclut t-elle avant de pousser la porte tandis que le Winchester lui répondit avec un geste peu flatteur._

_Il fut surpris d'entendre de nouveau le battement de la porte, mais continua d'écrire ce qui était enfin sa dernière maudite page pour la soirée. Une voix ne tarda pas à résonner près du bureau du bibliothécaire._

_« Vous êtes-sûr que vous n'avez pas ce livre ? On m'a dit que c'était le meilleur roman de cet auteur. »_

_Dean leva les yeux sous la surprise. Gabriel se tenait en face de lui, occupé à discuter avec le bibliothécaire, Marv, un petit homme court sur pattes aux cheveux négligés._

_« Le style de Carver Edlund n'est pas vraiment le meilleur si tu veux mon avis... » commença ce dernier._

_Mais le Winchester n'écoutait plus. Occupé à fixer sans s'en rendre compte la personne avec qui Castiel était supposé passer sa soirée. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte car il tourna la tête vers lui._

_« Quoi ? Ma présence illumine trop la pièce pour que son altesse puisse se concentrer ? »_

_Dean mit un petit laps de temps avant de réagir et rouler des yeux, faisant mine de retourner à son travail. Mais il ne risquait plus de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ce soir. Castiel lui avait menti. Et cette pensée ne risquait pas de le quitter._

_Le lendemain, il alla à la rencontre du jeune homme._

_« Eh, Cas, » s'avança Dean à travers la pelouse de l'université._

_« Bonjour, Dean, » lui répondit Castiel en levant le nez de son roman avec un léger sourire._

_Le Winchester n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. S'aventurant là où il voulait._

_« C'était bien hier soir ? »_

_« Pas trop mal. »_

_D'accord._

_« Vous avez fait quoi, avec Gabriel ? »_

_Castiel regarda un instant l'herbe à côté du Winchester, avant de poser son regard sur les jambes de celui-ci, ne levant pas la tête._

_« Pas grand chose. On a discuté et il m'a ensuite amené dans un bar. »_

_« Vous êtes resté tard ? »_

_Le brun posa enfin ses yeux sur lui, intrigué par toutes ses questions. Penchant légèrement la tête._

_« Il me semble. »_

_« La fermeture ? »_

_Castiel l'observa sans rien dire._

_« Oui. »_

_D'accord. Il venait de lui mentir en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Dean sentit son ventre le tirailler. Il allait partir sans un mot lorsque la voix grave de Castiel s’éleva de nouveau._

_« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux finalement pas te rejoindre avant ton examen cet après-midi. »_

_« Ah oui ? » s'exclama le Winchester d'un air pincé._

_« Je suis désolé, je continue mon projet avec les sans-abris à la fontaine Bethesda à Central Park, je dois y être dès treize heures, et je ne reviens pas avant le repas. »_

_Dean hésita à dire quelque chose, mais se contenta de dire d'un ton sec._

_« D'accord. Passe une bonne journée. »_

_Il se retourna pour partir mais la voix retentit encore._

_« Bonne chance pour ton test. »_

_Il contracta la mâchoire, mais répondit tout de même._

_« Merci. »_

_Il était près de quatorze heures lorsque Dean traça son chemin dans Central Park. Son test démarrait dans une demi-heure, mais Castiel lui avait peut-être encore mentit. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être serein durant son épreuve sans cela. Une humeur épouvantable l'accompagnait dans son pas soutenu._

_Il arriva à destination une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Quelques touristes étaient occupés à prendre des photos. Une jeune femme lisait un peu plus loin dans l'herbe. Mais pas de trace de l'étudiant. Dean allait rebrousser chemin en sentant sa colère s'agrandir lorsqu'il le vit enfin._

_Un peu plus loin. Près d'une vielle dame sans domicile fixe assise sur un banc. Occupé à lui donner un sac en plastique qui ne tarda pas à dévoiler un repas chaud. Elle le remercia en lui prenant la main et il échangea avec elle un sourire chaleureux. Il alla donner son dernier sac un peu plus loin à un autre homme, et revint vers la dame pour se poser à côté d'elle et manger la pomme qui lui restait._

_Dean ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là à fixer Castiel et la vieille femme partager leur repas. Ce simple geste emplit d'une bonté simple qui emplissait le brun. Il savait que ce dernier aimait s'occuper des plus démunis et de ceux qui n'avaient pas les mêmes chances que tout le monde. Mais c'était autre chose de le voir en face de lui. Castiel voyait en Dean des qualités que celui-ci ne voyait pas. Mais il les retrouvait toutes en cet instant chez son ami._

_L'autre étudiant finit par se tourner vers lui, se sentant observé. Croisant son regard. Tout d'abord surpris par sa présence, mais se contentant de le fixer. Le Winchester savait qu'il lui avait mentit pour la veille. Et ce n'était probablement pas là son seul mensonge en réfléchissant aux deux derniers mois._

_Mais en cet instant, la seule et unique envie qui traversa Dean fut de lui sourire._

 

* * *

 

 

Les semaines qui suivirent furent difficiles pour chacun des deux hommes.

Dean passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, tandis que Castiel perdait de son éclat pour arborer une mine las et déçue à longueur de journée.

« C’est pour cela que nous devons nous lever tous ensemble et nous regrouper pour cette cause commune ! »

Des applaudissements retentirent ici et là à travers le bar. Castiel descendit du comptoir sans même jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à la foule qu'il venait d'aborder.

« Tu as encore repris le même discours d’il y a trois semaines ? Pour une cause qui doit faire changer les choses, ce n'est pas par les speechs que ça a l’air de commencer. »

L'étudiant se tourna vers la voix en question. Un brun aux cheveux longs qui devait le dépasser de probablement une tête entière se tenait face à lui. Castiel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, pensif.

« Je me disais bien t’avoir déjà vu m’écouter. »

Sam lui tendit le bras pour une poignée de main chaleureuse.

« Et pas qu’une fois, » approuva t-il en acquiesçant d’un hochement de la tête. « Tes discours sont bien meilleurs pour réunir des gens que tout ce que j’ai pu entendre à la télévision par ces prétendus politiciens. Enfin, même si le thème n’est pas le même, l’idée est là. Souder une communauté. »

« Tu es… » sembla hésiter Castiel.

Sam comprit où il voulait en venir.

« Non, je suis hétéro, » lui répondit-il avec un sourire. « Mais il faut bien que quelqu’un du peuple vous soutienne. »

« Je suis sûr que tu feras un très bon avocat un jour, Sam, si tu continues à t'investir de toi-même dans les causes des autres. »

Ce dernier n’eut pas besoin de demander d’où lui venait cette information. Il avait plus que remarqué que son frère passait ses journées entières avec le jeune homme, malgré le fait de ne l'avoir croisé qu'une seule fois à la maison. Dean avait toujours préféré passer du temps chez ses amis que de les amener chez eux depuis la mort de leur mère. John n'était pas l'hôte le plus chaleureux qui soit. Encore moins lorsque le placard à alcool était plein.

« Et Dean, il sait ? » interrogea finalement le Winchester.

« Il ne sait absolument rien, » répondit Castiel fermement , l'air douloureux.

Sam sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Ce n’est peut-être pas plus mal. Si papa venait à l’apprendre… »

« Je sais, » confirma le brun d'un ton froid. « Ce n’était pas ma meilleure idée de rester ami avec lui quand j’ai su. Si je me fais arrêter et qu’on apprend que je le connais bien… Je ne veux pas lui apporter des problèmes qui ne le concernent pas. »

« Ils te concernent toi, » lui rappela Sam. « Et mon frère est peut-être borné, mais je pense qu’il devrait prendre plus le temps de réfléchir à ce qu’il veut lui, plutôt que la société et sa famille. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » questionna le brun, une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

« Juste qu’il n’y a pas que toi qui souffre de cette séparation, » lui apprit-il avec un air compatissant. « Je ne l'ai vu comme ça que les semaines qui ont suivi notre déménagement. Il n'a commencé à redevenir normal qu'après son premier jour d'université. »

Castiel plissa les yeux, fixant le sol. Songeur.

« Tu lui as peut-être caché ce côté de ta vie pour certaines raisons, mais il ne les connaît pas, lui. Il ne sait pas que c’était nécessaire. »

Il s’éloigna sur ses paroles pour rejoindre un groupe de jeunes accoudés au comptoir, laissant sur place un Castiel bouillonnant de questions.

 

* * *

 

 

_Deux semaines plus tôt..._

 

_« Action ! »_

_« Retiens ta respiration pendant trente secondes. »_

_« Cas, t'as vraiment les actions les plus ennuyantes au monde. Tu sais que le but c'est de faire les trucs les plus gênants possibles, pas de revivre l'année de nos quatre ans ? »_

_Dean et Castiel étaient dans l'appartement de ce dernier, assis l'un en face sur le sol. Un jeu de cartes était étalé sur le côté, une tasse contenant du thé et l'autre un alcool quelconque. Dean savait que le brun n'aimait pas le voir boire autant, mais le début de soirée avait été difficile à la maison, la faute à un John ruminant un peu trop le passé avec des photos de Mary que Sam avait laissé traîner. L'aîné de Winchester avait dû déposer son frère chez un ami et était parti là où il se sentait le plus rassuré. Avec la personne qu'il savait le plus capable de lui changer ses idées sombres. Dean avait refusé de citer la raison de son état massacrant en arrivant, mais il avait finalement réussi à se détendre. Abordant maintenant un petit sourire face à un Castiel typiquement lui-même._

_« Je n'ai jamais fait ça quand j'avais quatre ans, Dean, » chercha t-il à se justifier sans comprendre le problème._

_« Je sais que t'as étudié chez toi toute ta vie, mais même avec tes frères et sœurs, tu faisais pas des trucs un peu stupides pour votre âge ? »_

_« Pas vraiment, » songea Castiel, replongeant dans ses pensées. « Ils préféraient aller étudier dans leur chambre et me laisser seul. »_

_« Oh, » comprit Dean, attristé par l'enfance difficile que semblait avoir eu son ami. « Je pensais que tu avais au moins eu quelques personnes avec toi face à tes parents. »_

_« Non, c'était plutôt moi contre le reste du monde, » souffla t-il, baissant la tête._

_« Ce n'était pas... trop dur ? Au fil des années ? »_

_Question bête. Il savait que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire. Castiel sembla en effet hésitant à continuer._

_« Je... »_

_« Eh, Cas, » tenta t-il de le rassurer, s'approchant un peu. « Si tu préfères qu'on change de sujet... »_

_« Non, c'est bon, » fit-il en secouant la tête._

_Il fallait bien que ça sorte un jour, pensa le Winchester. Ca ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Peut-être._

_Castiel prit une longue inspiration._

_« Ca été plus que difficile. Imagine toi avoir l'impression constante de ne pas appartenir à ce monde autour de toi. Entouré de personnes incapables de suivre leur propre libre arbitre ou de penser par eux-mêmes. Trop occupés à reproduire un schéma donné. Encore et encore. Sans jamais contester ce qu'on leur dit. Au début, tu fais comme eux. Tu n'es pas toi-même. Mais tu finis par comprendre que la personne qui t'a dit toute ta vie quoi faire n'est peut-être pas la meilleure pour le dire. Et que ses paroles ne sont peut-être pas celles qui méritent le plus d'être suivi. Dans un contexte où si tu ne te conformes pas comme tout les autres, tu es seul. Et tu ne peux pas en sortir. »_

_« Mais tu l'as fait, » songea Dean à voix haute comme pour se rassurer, sentant sa gorge se serrer face aux paroles de Castiel._

_« Oui. Et j'en suis des plus heureux, car je ne sais pas combien de temps en plus j'aurais pu encore supporter qu'on me dise que tout ce qui me composait était mal. Que je ne méritais pas l'air qui m'entoure. » Une pause. « J'avais fini par le croire. »_

_« Cas... »_

_Dean était prit d'une forte impuissance face à tout cela. Il ne savait pas si son envie la plus présente à ce moment était de prendre Castiel dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le lâcher pour le protéger du monde extérieur et des autres, ou d'aller jusqu'au Maine pour frapper tout les habitants de ce manoir un par un. Particulièrement Naomi. Et tout ses frères et sœurs qui n'avaient pas vu le malheur dans lequel vivait Castiel. Ou alors l'avaient-ils remarqués, et n'en avaient prit compte. C'était probablement pire._

_« Je suis désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise, » songea l'ange toujours sans le regarder._

_Dean s'avança jusqu'à lui pour poser une main sur son genou. Le faisant lever les yeux._

_« Cas, tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi si tu veux parler. Arrête de te sentir gêné de ce que tu es. »_

_Le Winchester savait que c'était le comble pour lui de dire ça. S'étant crée sur le modèle de son père pour éviter de devoir composer avec son vrai lui. Mais il espérait de tout cœur que Castiel arriverait là où il échouait actuellement._

_« Je vais mieux depuis New York. Depuis Gabriel. Depuis toi. »_

_« Je ne pense pas avoir un quelconque mérite là-dedans. »_

_« Si, vraiment, » insista Castiel en laissant son regard bleu plongé dans le sien. « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'es bénéfique. »_

_Dean sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement, prit d'une étrange émotion. Il retira sa main et attrapa son verre._

_« Ouais, comme tu veux, » dit-il d'un air distrait face à l'importance que lui attribuait Castiel._

_Au fond de lui, Dean savait que ce côté bienfaiteur de leur relation n'était pas qu'à sens unique. Il tirait aussi beaucoup de la présence de son ami. Rien que cette soirée illustrait parfaitement cela face au refuge que Dean avait choisi pour fuir ses problèmes personnels. Castiel lui apportait une paix qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver en lui. Il le complétait d'une façon à laquelle il ne se serait pas attendu. Et pourtant, cela marchait._

_Cela marchait parfaitement._

 

* * *

 

 

La nuit venait de tomber tandis que Dean était assis tout au fond de la bibliothèque. A l’autre bout de celle-ci se tenait un Castiel extrêmement concentré sur son travail, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde avoir remarqué la présence de l'autre jeune homme. Le moment que le Winchester attendait vint enfin lorsque le brun lâcha son stylo pour rassembler ses affaires. Il ne tarda pas à quitter les lieux d’un pas décidé, le blond sur les talons. Dean prit soin de mettre une certaine distance entre eux. L'étudiant marchait quelques mètres plus loin devant lui, semblant n’avoir rien remarqué.

C’était ce soir qu’il découvrirait enfin la double-vie de Castiel.

Son esprit passait son temps à vagabonder dans les plus sombres théories. Il avait définitivement abandonné l'idée de tenter d'arrêter de penser au brun. Il ne s'en irait pas de son esprit tant qu'il ne saurait pas, et Dean l'avait compris. Peut-être qu’après ça il arriverait enfin à tirer un trait dessus. Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre avec des mensonges presque quotidiens.

Il mettait tout ça uniquement sur le compte de la curiosité.

Les immeubles où demeurait l’appartement de Castiel finirent par se former à l’horizon. Pendant un instant, Dean se demanda s’il n’avait pas fait une erreur. Peut-être s’était-il monté la tête pour un rien. Mais le brun passa devant le palier sans ralentir, et commença même à accélérer la cadence. Dean adopta lui aussi un ton de marche plus soutenu pour ne pas le perdre.

Ils gardèrent ce rythme près d’une dizaine de minutes. Dean n’allait pas tarder à devoir ralentir s’ils continuaient longtemps ainsi. Il fut bluffé de l’endurance de son ami, qui semblait beaucoup plus résistant qu’il n’y paraissait. Castiel tourna soudainement dans une ruelle. Le Winchester se hâta de reproduire son geste. La suite des évènements fut si rapide qu’il ne vit rien venir.

A peine eut-il le temps de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer qu’il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur froid, un bras sur le torse le maintenant contre la surface dure. Les grands yeux bleus de Castiel semblèrent l’envelopper entièrement tellement ils étaient proches. Ils le fixaient à la fois avec surprise et colère.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici !? » cracha t-il avec une expression que Dean n’avait encore jamais vu chez lui. « Pourquoi tu me suis depuis tout à l’heure ? »

« Je voulais juste admirer la beauté du quartier, » lui répondit-il avec sarcasme au milieu du paysage grisâtre.

Castiel renforça la pression qu’il mettait pour le maintenir en place.

« Ce n’est pas drôle, Dean ! » persifla t-il avec sa voix grave. « Réponds moi ! »

« C’est à _moi_ de donner des réponses ? » s'exclama t-il, s'énervant à son tour. « Tu te fous de ma gueule, c’est ça ? C’est toi qui passe tout ton temps à me mentir et te barrer dieu-sais-où chaque semaine ! »

« Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » grogna Castiel avec une expression qui trahissait sa colère. « Je croyais que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire ! »

« Ca a démarré bien avant toutes les conneries que tu m’as sorti ! » soutint-il.

« En quoi mes activités te concernent ? Pourquoi tu te préoccupes autant de ma vie ? »

Le brun ne s’attendait sûrement pas à avoir visé juste.

« Je… »

Mais Dean avait perdu le fil de ce qu’il disait. Il avait la bouche ouverte, mais rien n’en sortait. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Au fond de lui-même, il savait que c'était stupide de se dire qu'il traquait uniquement Castiel pour connaître la vérité avant de le faire sortir de sa vie. Ou de penser simplement pouvoir l'en éliminer aussi facilement.

Une petite voix à l’intérieur lui criait des choses auxquelles il n’osait songer. Reliant tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avec le brun ces trois derniers mois à l'explication la plus probable. Mettant enfin des idées sur ses émotions. Lui ouvrant les yeux sur ce qu'il n'avait pas vu. Ou ignoré. Des choses dont on avait passé son enfance à lui dire que c’était mal. Que c’était malsain, voir contre-nature. Tout ce contre quoi son père luttait chaque matin en se levant. Des pensées qui le firent paniquer rien que de les imaginer. Et de voir qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre explication logique.

Ses sentiments pour Castiel avaient évolué.

D'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il ne se serait déjà pas vu capable d'ouvrir réellement son cœur à une femme...

Mais alors à un homme ?

Castiel changea tout à coup d’expression en voyant l’air perdu de Dean. Ce dernier était à la limite de l'affolement. Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté, incompréhensif.

 _Bon sang, arrête de faire ça..._ pensa le Winchester.

Il réalisait enfin qu’il regardait son ami d’un autre oeil. Et finalement, d’une façon dont il l’avait peut-être toujours regardé, mais dont il n’avait osé s’avouer. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait maintenant plus faire marche arrière. Et il ne pouvait décrocher son regard de lui. Redécouvrant cet homme centimètre par centimètre.

Cela n’avait pas échappé à Castiel, qui sembla enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passait en face de lui. Il arrivait à peine à croire à ce qu'il voyait. Se demandant un instant si son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours. Mais Dean était occupé à le détailler minutieusement du regard. Captivé. Ne loupant aucune parcelle de sa peau. S'arrêtant plusieurs fois sur ses lèvres. Remontant plus haut pour le capturer de ses grands yeux verts. La fenêtre de doute se réduisant tandis que le temps passait et que Dean se contentait de... détailler. D'une façon qui n'avait rien d'amicale. Revenant encore une fois sur les lèvres du brun. N'osant probablement pas bouger de lui-même.

Le réflexe des plus naturels de Castiel qu'il se surprit à avoir fut d’esquisser un geste en avant. Lentement, en prenant son temps. Il ne voulait pas brusquer son ami. Mais il était bien trop proche d'un visage qui le regardait avec envie pour ne pas finir par prendre l'initiative de lui-même. Castiel put sentir sous son bras le torse de son ami se relever plus rapidement. Mais il ne tenta pas de se dégager ou de le repousser. Il resta là, immobile, presque spectateur d’une situation qui le dépassait. Le brun l'avait parfaitement compris, et ne se pressait pas. S'arrêtant à une infime distance. Lui laissant un dernier échappatoire. Castiel pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la respiration soutenue de Dean. Le Winchester, lui, ne voyait plus que l’océan bleu des yeux de son ami.

En cet instant, Dean ne voyait plus de barrières. Il n'y avait plus que Castiel. Pas d'enfouissement de sentiments. Pas de père homophobe. Pas de société qui l'était tout autant. Juste Cas. Il voulait uniquement se perdre à jamais avec cet homme qu’il avait face à lui. Ce n'était plus que la seule chose qui l'animait. A attendre uniquement de voir les lèvres envoûtantes se poser sur les siennes. Ou d'aller les capturer de lui-même, s'appropriant leur saveur. Sa peur disparaissant avec le reste, le laissant dans cette bulle où il était uniquement demandeur. Demandeur de vivre. Demandeur de ressentir. Et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à faire une chose à laquelle il n’osait rêver, Castiel se sépara de Dean d’un mouvement vif en arrière, avant même qu’il ne l’eut touché.

Brisant l'état second que le Winchester s'était construit.

Un groupe de jeunes bruyants et alcoolisés se fit entendre. C’était ce qui avait attiré son attention, alerte et conscient du danger si on les trouvait ainsi. Le bruit se rapprocha et les deux jeunes hommes purent les apercevoir passer près d’eux dans la rue principale. Le groupe leur jeta un regard furtif et se contenta de passer son chemin en amenant leur brouhaha avec eux.

Castiel se tourna de nouveau vers Dean. Celui-ci était resté pétrifié de terreur contre le mur. Le brun ne sut pas dire ce qui en était la cause principale : lui ou le fait qu’ils auraient pu se faire passer à tabac pour ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient à faire.

Dean, de son côté, n’arrivait plus à aligner une seule pensée cohérente. Cette interruption lui donna l’occasion de mettre en action ce pourquoi il était le plus doué : la fuite. Et sans même laisser le temps à Castiel de dire quoi que ce soit, il partit de là où il était venu sans même jeter un regard à l’homme qu’il venait de laisser derrière lui.


	4. Thinking

Dean ferma à clé la porte de sa chambre d’un mouvement brusque, se laissant tomber sans attendre contre cette dernière. Il passa ses mains sur son visage en essayant de se calmer. Mais il n’arrivait plus à s’enlever de la tête les images de la scène dans la ruelle. De ce qu'il avait failli faire. De ce qu’il avait _voulu_ faire. Les lèvres de Castiel auxquelles il n’avait pu goûter ne cessaient de revenir dans son esprit. Pleines. Demandeuses. Tentatrices. Il les imaginait avoir un goût tout aussi original que l'être à qui elles appartenaient. Et peut-être même similaire à l'odeur de Castiel, qui lui rappelait la nature et... il ne savait pas pourquoi, le vent. Il était parfaitement conscient du manque d'odeur de ce dernier, mais s'il devait lui attribuer une senteur, ce serait celle-ci.

Tout était intéressant chez lui. Il savait déjà ce que recélait Castiel de l'intérieur, ou en partie tout du moins, mais il avait l'impression de découvrir un nouveau monde en réussissant à apprécier pleinement cet homme. Il avait envie de savoir tout ce qu'il pensait. Tout ce qu'il était. De découvrir un à un les traits de son visage. Il voulait les voir se changer sous son toucher, se contracter sous le désir. L'observer jusqu'à le connaître entièrement. Il imaginait ses mains chaudes le parcourir et…

Dean se leva tout à coup pour chasser toutes les pensées sur Castiel le parcourant. Il ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et enleva les vêtements qu’on pouvait voir à première vue, pour y trouver une grande bouteille de whisky. Il ne prit pas le temps de chercher un verre qu’il la porta à sa bouche. Il avait toujours réfuté l’idée d’aimer les hommes. Jusque là, les femmes lui avaient toujours suffit, et c’était très bien comme ça. Il n’avait jamais eu besoin de penser à autre chose. Mais maintenant, il savait qu’il serait difficile de continuer à faire comme si de rien était. Et c’était ce qui le paniquait le plus. Devoir se poser les questions qu’il fallait. Mettre des mots sur sa situation.

Etre celui qui plus tard, il était censé arrêter. Chasser.

Serait-il lui aussi poursuivi ? Il serait une honte pour sa famille si les autres venaient à l'apprendre. Pour son père. Il sentit son coeur se serrer à cette pensée. John attendait tant de lui. Aidera t-il lui aussi les autres à le traquer ?

Dean ferma les yeux en sentant l’alcool lui brûler la gorge. Non, il ne faisait pas parti des autres. Il était un homme à femmes. Un futur policier. Un Winchester. Quelqu’un dont son père serait fier.

L’unique problème dans sa vie, c’était Castiel. Sans lui, il n’avait rien à se reprocher.

* * *

 

« Voilà ce que c’est de s’enticher d’un gay refoulé. Je te l’ai déjà répété : soit tu arrives à conclure rapidement et tu le laisses tomber, soit tu le lâches tout de suite. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. »

Castiel fixait un point invisible dans le couloir tandis que les élèves passaient en chahutant non lui de lui, riant aux éclats.

« Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses, Gabriel, » affirma t-il une énième fois sur un ton morne. « Tu le sais très bien. »

Le concerné se tenait juste à côté de lui, contractant sa mâchoire d'un air désapprobateur.

« Tu devrais essayer, t’aurais sûrement meilleure mine après ça Mr-Je-Déprime-Pour-Une-Belle-Gueule. »

« Ce n’est pas une question de physique, » précisa Castiel, le cœur serré. « J’ai l’impression de l’avoir perçu dès l’instant où je l’ai vu. De l’avoir compris dès notre première conversation, » expliqua t-il avec un regard voilé.

« Tu sais lire dans les pensées, maintenant ? » proposa son ami en haussant un sourcil.

Castiel ignora royalement sa remarque.

« J’ai peur de l’avoir perdu, l’autre soir. Je n’aurais pas dû essayer d’engager un baiser. J’aurais dû attendre qu’il le fasse par lui-même, lorsqu’il aurait été prêt. »

« On serait tous mort bien avant que ça n’arrive, » fit remarquer Gabriel en cherchant une sucrerie dans ses poches l’air totalement détaché de la situation.

« J’espère qu’il va venir, aujourd’hui. Je veux pouvoir m’expliquer. Je ne veux pas arrêter de le voir, même si je ne dois être que son ami. »

« C’est ça, tu vas réussir à passer tes journées près de lui sans jamais vouloir lui sauter dessus. Déjà avant tu passais tes journées à le dévorer des yeux. »

« Je suis tout à fait capable de ne pas lui exposer mes sentiments, » affirma t-il tandis que Gabriel le regarda d'une mine expressive qui signifiait clairement qu'il l'en croyait incapable. « Je ne ferais rien qu’il ne souhaite pas faire. »

« Tu devrais plutôt penser à t’enlever le balai que t’as dans le c… »

« Dean ! » l'interrompit Castiel en voyant sa carrure se dessiner dans la foule.

Il le rejoignit en à peine trois enjambées. Celui-ci le salua sur un ton des plus habituels.

« Salut, Cas. »

« Ca va ? » se risqua à demander le brun.

« Oui, pourquoi ça n’irait pas ? »

Le Winchester fuyait son regard. Il répondait sur un ton banal mais se contentait de regarder à sa droite. Le brun fut prit au dépourvu, et en oublia tout ce dont il était venu lui parler.

« Tu… Tu as rattrapé les cours que tu as manqué, hier ? » ne trouva t-il qu’à dire, surpris par le comportement du blond.

« Non, tu me les donneras une autre fois si tu y repenses. J’ai mon cours qui va démarrer, » précisa t-il en continuant son chemin. « A plus tard, si on se recroise. »

« Oui… » acquiesça Castiel impuissant, le voyant s’éloigner.

Il sentit Gabriel s’approcher derrière lui et rajouter au dessus de son épaule :

« Se le faire tout de suite, ou capituler. C’est ça de pas m’écouter ! » lâcha t-il en levant les mains d’un air innocent.

* * *

 

 

« Mon frère a toujours été borné, ce n’est pas une nouveauté. »

Sam et Castiel étaient tout les deux attablés sur le comptoir d’un petit restaurant où venait de nombreux étudiants des facultés alentours. C'était d'ailleurs ici que le brun et Dean avaient partagé leur premier repas, l'endroit étant réputé pour son hamburger au bacon.

« Ce n’est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire, » soupira le jeune étudiant en observant vaguement sa fourchette. « J’en suis presque venu à croire que j’ai sur-analysé son comportement de l'autre soir. »

Sam eut un petit sourire.

« Crois-moi, pour le peu de fois que je vous ai aperçu ensemble en ville ou près de chez nous, je peux t’affirmer que je n’ai jamais vu Dean aussi obnubilé par n’importe quelle fille qu’il a pu connaître. »

Castiel releva doucement la tête vers lui.

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien-sûr ! Il ne te lâche pas du regard, c’est pire qu’avec la voiture de papa. Et il ne s’en rend pas compte, mais il parle de toi comme si tu étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde qu’il faut protéger envers et contre tout. »

Une lueur sembla un instant rallumer le regard de Castiel.

« Mais il est incapable de te protéger de lui-même… » rajouta le Winchester, critique.

L’autre homme hocha silencieusement la tête.

« Je n’avais jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme lui. J’aurais aimé que tout puisse se passer plus simplement. Le monde dans lequel on vit actuellement est déjà l’opposé-même de la simplicité pour nous… »

Sam posa sa main sur son bras, compatissant.

« Ce ne serait pas Dean si ce n’était pas compliqué, non ? » tenta t-il de dire pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Il va lui falloir du temps, têtu comme il est, mais je suis sûr qu’il finira par réaliser ce qu’il risque de perdre. Et pour ce qu’il en est de la société, tu seras parfaitement capable de la faire changer, à son rythme elle aussi. Ce n’est qu’un petit défi après Dean Winchester. Et ça aussi, tu vas le réussir haut la main. »

Castiel sourit pour la première fois de la semaine. Observant le cadet des Winchester face à lui. Celui-ci n'avait que seulement dix huit-ans, à peine entré en dernière année de lycée. Mais il était déjà doté d'une maturité et d'un sens de l'altruisme incroyable. Il espérait que cela ne fasse que grandir avec les années. Qu'il ne perde jamais ce qui faisait de lui qui il était. Parce que c'était déjà une personne exceptionnel. Et l'étudiant admirait énormément cela.

Castiel sentit tout à coup comme un regard braqué sur lui. Il tourna la tête et croisa les yeux émeraudes de Dean. Celui-ci observa tour à tour Castiel, son propre frère qui avait juré ne pas le connaître, et la main de ce dernier posé sur lui. Le brun comprit en voyant son ami pétrifié sur place qu’il venait très probablement de mal interpréter la situation, n'ayant pas loupé non plus leur échange de regard. Sam s’en douta aussi puisqu’il devança Castiel en se levant d’un bond et accourut vers son aîné.

« Jamais vu de ta vie, huh ? » tonna l'aîné des Winchester d’un ton sec, se fermant totalement.

« Ne me fais pas cette tête sans avoir le contexte, Dean. » tenta de calmer le plus jeune.

« Quelle tête ? » s’impatienta t-il, agressif.

«  _Cette_ tête. Celle que tu fais dès que quelque chose ou quelqu’un ne te convient pas. Cas n’a rien fait de mal. »

« Oh, c’est _Cas_ maintenant ? On en vient aux petits surnoms déjà ? Ca a l’air de bien se passer pour vous et vos rendez-vous secrets. »

« J’ai de bonnes raisons de t’avoir menti sur le fait de ne pas le connaître ! Si notre père ne t’avait pas mis certaines idées dans la tête, nous n’en serions pas là ! »

« Quel est le rapport entre papa et tout ça !? » gronda Dean tandis que des regards curieux commençaient à se tourner vers eux.

« Ce n’est pas vraiment le bon endroit pour en parler… » constata Sam en voyant qu’ils avaient attiré l’attention.

« Je m’en fous ! Réponds moi ! »

Le cadet tenta de calmer le jeu. Il répondit le plus paisiblement qu’il pouvait.

« Allons en discuter à la maison, Dean. Viens avec moi. »

« Tu rêves ! Si tu n’as rien à me dire maintenant, je fous le camp ! »

Sam savait pertinemment qu’il ne pouvait rien dire sur un sujet si délicat avec autant de gens autour d’eux. Il se contenta de le regarder avec un regard insistant, désespéré. Mais son frère en fut insensible. Il serra les mâchoires et quitta le restaurant en claquant violemment la porte.

* * *

 

Sam attendit le retour de son frère tout le reste de la journée. Il était resté à la maison pour être sûr de ne pas le manquer. Mais il ne le vit pas de tout l’après-midi. Ce n’est qu’à l’heure du repas que Dean se décida enfin à franchir le pas de la porte. Et ce n’est pas avec John à table avec eux que le cadet arriverait à lui parler de quoi que ce soit concernant Castiel. Il était parfaitement conscient du danger que cela représentait étant donné le métier qui accompagnait l’idéologie conservatrice de leur père.

Le blond s’assit sans un mot sur sa chaise. Ignorant royalement le regard pesant que lui lançait son frère. Il lança la conversation pour tenter de détourner son attention.

« Alors, c’était une bonne semaine au boulot ? Vous avez avancé sur certaines enquêtes ? »

« On a bouclé l’affaire Gordon Walker. Il va croupir en prison pendant un bon bout de temps pour tout ses meurtres. On l'a retrouvé dans une cuisine, occupé à couper la tête d'un des cuisiniers en criant qu'il était maléfique et de vérifier ses dents, une connerie du genre. On a réussi à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne se coupe sa propre tête... »

« Félicitation, » engagea Sam, jetant toujours des regards furtifs à Dean.

« Ouais, on était plutôt content sur cette affaire là. On traîne encore du côté des _nuisibles_ dans les bars. Ils risquent de ne pas tarder à les quitter pour s’occuper du reste de notre ville et y foutre la merde. »

Dean sentit un frisson le parcourir en comprenant de qui leur père parlait. Mais cela réussit à détacher l’attention de Sam sur lui.

« Des révolutionnaires tu veux dire ? » proposa t-il, plus qu'un brin provocant.

« Ca, des révolutionnaires ? » s’exclama John sans y croire. « Le compte à rebours vient de démarrer avant qu’ils ne commencent à tout vandaliser dans nos rues ! »

« Qu’est-ce que tu en sais !? » clama le cadet en se mettant debout.

John le suivit en quittant lui aussi sa chaise.

« C’est une suite logique ! On essaye de trouver leurs stupides leaders et portes-paroles depuis des semaines pour empêcher ça ! Avec eux et leurs proches derrière les barreaux, toute cette merde sera enfin terminée ! »

Sam perdit tout à coup son entrain soudain. Il parla avec une mine grave.

« Et vous en avez trouvé ? » interrogea t-il, étrangement calme.

John fut prit au dépourvu par ce changement inattendu.

« Toujours pas, » répondit-il finalement sur un ton plus calme, encore étonné de la tournure de la conversation.

Il se sentit finalement pris dans la description de son travail, toujours prêt à expliquer à ses fils en quoi il consistait.

« On a des pistes mais ils continuent de nous échapper, on arrive pas à savoir précisément qui ils sont. Ou à attraper ceux qui se cachent dont nous connaissons déjà l’identité. Ils ne ressortent que pour parler aux autres. On pense qu’ils ont une taupe chez les flics pour pouvoir nous échapper entre les doigts comme ça à chaque fois. »

Sam ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fixa le sol un instant, puis releva enfin la tête vers son père.

« Ils en ont, de la chance. »

C’était la phrase de trop. Le cadet eut l’impression de voir son père prendre dix centimètres de plus que lui tellement la colère qui parcourait son visage fit grandir sa présence dans la pièce. Malgré cela, il ne cria pas. Il parla comme s’il se retenait d’exploser.

« Encore… Une remarque… Sur mon travail… Et tu n’habites plus ici. »

Dean, qui jusque là n’avait été qu’un observateur impuissant de la scène, se leva brusquement à son tour. Son instinct protecteur envers son petit frère refit surface en une fraction de seconde.

« Papa… » s’exclama t-il avec empressement. « Tu sais très bien qu’il est trop jeune pour faire sa vie dehors seul ! Il vient à peine d’avoir dix-huit ans ! »

« C’est suffisant pour certains, » affirma John, un air impénétrable sur le visage. « Et il a toujours été plus mature que les autres pour son âge malgré les conneries qu’il me sort en permanence. Je ne suis pas aveugle. »

« Il a toujours défendu tout le monde et n’importe qui, ce n’est pas une nouveauté ! Il est comme ça ! Vous n’avez jamais eu les mêmes opinions et ce n’est pas demain que ça risque de changer ! »

Leur père jeta un regard furtif à l’aîné, puis reporta son attention sur le cadet. Dean retint sa respiration un instant. Il s’imaginait déjà devoir quitter la maison pour ne pas laisser Sammy tout seul, dans le monde extérieur. Les traits de John semblèrent enfin s’apaiser.

« Très bien, » lâcha t-il finalement. « Tu vas dans ta chambre, et tu y restes pour la soirée. Je ne veux plus jamais rien entendre sur le sujet. La prochaine fois, c’est la porte. C’est mon dernier avertissement. »

Sam hocha lentement la tête sans lui accorder un regard, et quitta la scène sans un mot. Dean fut obligé de finir son repas dans un silence pesant avant d’enfin pouvoir aller voir son frère. Cela lui laissa aussi le temps de relâcher la pression de la dispute. Il toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre une réponse.

« Sammy ? Tu vas bien ? »

Ce dernier était assis sur une chaise, faisant dos à Dean.

« Ferma la porte, s’il te plaît. »

Le Winchester se hâta d’accomplir sa demande. Son frère se tourna enfin vers lui, sans se relever. Il resta penché en avant, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux, les mains liées et le regard vers sa moquette, comme si c'était la chose la plus captivante qu'il soit.

« Dean… Tu sais que Castiel souffre énormément depuis que tu refuses de lui adresser la parole ? »

L’aîné fut pris de court.

« Quel est le rapport avec… »

« Ecoute moi, c’est tout. »

Il croisa son regard.

« Sache que Castiel et mois n’étions ensemble au restaurant que pour parler d’une seule chose. Toi. »

Dean ne s’y attendait pas. Il eut un moment de battement, malgré son soulagement.

« Moi ? » réussit-il tout de même à formuler, comprenant enfin ce que leur conversation impliquait.

« Si tu veux des réponses, va au bar Heaven’s Gate ce soir à 21h. C’est sur Lebanon Street. »

Son aîné comprit encore moins où il voulait en venir.

« Tu y vas, tu écoutes, et tu juges par toi-même. Si tu n’es pas capable de faire la part des choses après ça, ce n’est plus mon problème. »

Il fit une pause rapide pour lui laisser le temps de tout assimiler, et continua.

« Choisis avec ton coeur, Dean. Rien d’autre ne compte, pas même le regard de la société. Tu as le droit au bonheur toi aussi. Tout le monde y a droit. Et toi, tu devras peut-être te battre pour l’avoir, mais tu l’auras. Tu es un Winchester, après tout. »

L’incompréhension totale put se lire sur son visage. Il le regarda d’un air dépassé.

« Contente toi d’y aller et de voir par toi-même. Je te conseille de partir maintenant si tu ne veux pas être en retard, » l’encouragea son frère.

Dean mit un instant à enfin bouger sous le regard insistant de Sam. Des dizaines de questions l’assaillaient. Pourquoi cet endroit ? Quel était le rapport avec Castiel ? Et qu’allait-il apprendre, là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait tant faire changer son point de vue sur son ami ?

Malgré l’appréhension qui le traversait, il avait besoin de savoir. Il décida finalement de revenir sur ses pas pour sortir de la pièce.

« Et Dean… » rajouta Sam avant qu’il ne franchisse le pas de la porte. « Quand tu y seras, souviens toi de ce que je viens de te dire. »

* * *

 

Le Winchester avançait d’un pas ferme dans la rue, en quête de savoir. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il devait s’attendre. Castiel fréquentait-il un de ces bars, tout simplement ? Celui-ci en était-il un ? Que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Peut-être avait-il l'habitude de rentrer régulièrement avec un inconnu, comme Dean aimait le faire avec les femmes ? Ou quelque chose dont il n'osait même pas songer... ? L’esprit de Dean était en ébullition. Il le poussa à accélérer le pas.

Il s’arrêta enfin devant une enseigne minuscule représentant de petites ailes blanches, dans un coin un peu cachée d'une rue peu fréquentée. Elle était assez discrète et attirait peu l’attention. Etait-il ne serait-ce que capable d’entrer là-dedans ? Il savait que s’il ne le faisait pas, il resterait dans l’ignorance toute sa vie. Et cela le rongerait. Il prit une dernière bouffée d’air frais, vida sa tête de toutes pensées pour ne pas risquer de faire marche arrière, et entra.

Le Heaven’s Gate était plus grand qu’il n’y paraissait de l’extérieur. Ses couleurs chaudes lui donnaient tout de même un côté intimiste et convivial. Il était quasiment plein. La plupart des clients étaient masculins. Seul une petite poignée de filles prenaient part aux discussions ici et là.  
Un grand blond ne tarda pas à s’approcher de Dean. Celui-ci allait reculer, sur ses gardes, quand l’inconnu prit la parole, semblant dénué de tout intérêt.

« Tu es venu pour assister au discours de l’ange ? » l'interrogea t-il.

« Du quoi ? »

Dean pensa avoir mal entendu.

« L’ange. Tu es nouveau ici, non ? » comprit-il en le détaillant un instant, voyant qu'il ne le connaissait pas. « Tout nos portes-paroles sont obligés de cacher leur identité au cas où on aurait des infiltrés, pour protéger leur vie privée. Ce soir c’est pour moi le meilleur d’entre eux qui va prendre la parole. Il est très apprécié, ici. »

L’homme lui indiqua de la main le comptoir du bar.

« On a pas de scène, donc on fait avec ce qu’on a. Il devrait arriver d’un moment à un autre. »

Il ne fallut pas moins d’une minute avant que la foule ne s’écarte pour laisser un chemin à un nouvel arrivant. Le Winchester pouvait voir toutes les têtes se tourner dans la même direction. Quelques sifflements se firent entendre.

« Tu vas voir, il est super mignon en plus d’être intelligent, » rajouta le blond avec un clin d’oeil tandis que Dean se raidit à ses paroles.

Tout le monde se tut en un instant tandis que deux personnes en aidait une troisième, plus petite, à grimper sur le bar. Dean put apercevoir des cheveux noirs corbeaux qu’il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Il crut manquer un battement de coeur quand son impression se confirma lorsqu’il vit le visage harmonieux de Castiel apparaître face à lui.

Dean put sentir tout son être se figer sur place. Il se trouva tout à coup incapable de mettre des mots sur la ribambelle d’émotions qui venait de l’assaillir. Il ne savait quoi penser de ce qu’il venait de découvrir.

Et c’est sous ce choc que _l’ange_ prit la parole.

« Ce soir est une chance pour nous tous. A un moment de notre vie, nous avons probablement tous pensé que nous étions seul. Mais un à un, nous avons découvert que toute une minorité partage nos idées, nos besoins, nos envies. Il faut savoir se saisir de cela et devenir la chose la plus importante qui soit : une communauté. »

Castiel parcourait l’assemblée du regard en s’adressant à elle. Il ne tarda pas à atteindre la partie de la foule un peu plus éloignée. Et là, il le vit. Dean, la bouche ouverte, l’écoutant avec une expression partagée entre le choc et l’envie de fuite qu’il lui connaissait si bien. Mais il restait pourtant là, accroché à ses paroles. Le brun avala sa salive en sentant une boule d’appréhension se former au creux de son ventre. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sam l'avait obligé à écrire un nouveau discours pour ce soir. C’était là que tout risquait de se jouer.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, inspirant légèrement, prêt à poursuivre. S’il avait une occasion de lui parler et de le faire réfléchir, c’était maintenant. Il ne le lâcha pas du regard malgré sa nervosité, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens avant de reprendre. Il parla clairement. Distinctement.

« Chaque personne dans cette pièce sait que notre vie n’est pas des plus simple. Nous avons été insulté. Séquestré. Rejeté. Ce n’est pas une raison pour ignorer ce qui pourrait un jour nous rendre heureux. Il faut savoir prendre des risques et accepter qui l’on est réellement plutôt que de vivre dans le déni toute sa vie. C’est un chemin qui sera plus long pour certains. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que vous n’êtes pas seul dans ce combat. Il faut continuer de se battre. Il faut devenir un _nous_ , et tenter d’accéder à nos droits, pour qu’un jour les générations futures puisent avoir ce que nous n’avons pas eu : une vie banale et aussi ennuyeuse que celle des hétérosexuels. »

Quelques sourires apparurent, suivit de hochements de la tête. Dean avait une expression si neutre en cet instant, que ce fut une des rares fois où Castiel fut incapable de savoir ce qu’il pensait et de lire en lui. L’ange reprit, détachant un moment son regard du Winchester, prenant une mine plus sérieuse. Il parla plus doucement, calmement, d’un ton tout aussi sûr de lui.

« J’aimerai rajouter aujourd’hui quelques mots à propos de cette fameuse recherche de liberté, un sujet dont nous commençons enfin à parler depuis plusieurs semaines avec certains d'entre vous. Je pense qu’il est temps pour nous d’arrêter de se cacher dans ce genre d’endroits. Vous savez comme moi qu’ils nous permettent de nous réunir dans le secret malgré le danger qu’il en ressort. C’est justement là où réside le problème. Les gens doivent _savoir_ que nous sommes là. Ils doivent savoir que nous _vivons_ parmi eux, qu’ils le souhaitent ou non. Il faut commencer à voir plus grand. La ville n’est pas qu’à eux. Elle est aussi à nous. »

Des cris d’approbations retentirent. Des poings se levèrent. Un enthousiasme grandissant émana de la foule grouillante. Dean, pour sa part, ne bougeait pas.

Tout ce contre son père luttait. Castiel en était l’incarnation même.

Il avait été se lier à une des personnes qui représentait le plus l’opposé des valeurs familiales dont il était censé reprendre le flambeau. Commençant probablement même à développer pour lui des sen...

Le bruit sourd de la petite porte du bar qui s’ouvrait cassa totalement le fil de ses pensées. Castiel eut tout à coup l’air paniqué, tournant brusquement la tête. Dean put reconnaître des fumigènes traverser la salle pour atterrir près du comptoir, se déclenchant sous l’impact. Il comprit lui aussi tout de suite ce qu’il était en train de se passer. Une descente de police venait de démarrer. Tandis que tout le monde se hâtait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour tenter d’échapper à la fumée, la première idée du Winchester fut de tenter d’atteindre les toilettes de derrière, pour aller chercher une quelconque mince fenêtre dans laquelle il pourrait tenter de se glisser. Il n'aurait pas de problème à devoir utiliser un peu d'habilité pour l'atteindre, s'entraînant régulièrement. S’il était arrêté ici par contre, son père saurait. Et ce serait la fin de sa vie actuelle.

Plus de famille. Plus de maison. Plus d’avenir.

« DEAN ! »

Le cri d’alerte de Castiel le transperça. Celui-ci était encore près du comptoir, là où la fumée était la plus intense. Tentant de faire arrêter la toux grave et prononcée qui s’était emparée de lui. Il n’apercevait presque plus Dean, et se sentit tomber à terre tout en portant une main à sa gorge, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Avant de s’écrouler, il fut convaincu d’avoir vu le Winchester partir dans la direction opposée. Et avant même qu’il ne tente de se relever, il sentit quelqu’un le cogner à la tête, prit par le mouvement de foule.


	5. Falling

Ce fut la vive douleur à la tête qu’il ressentit qui réveilla Castiel. Il grogna, encore entre deux états. Préférant garder les yeux fermés encore un instant. Il souhaitait reprendre entièrement ses esprits avant de devoir affronter ce qui l’attendait dans le monde réel. Il avait peur de ce qu’il allait découvrir. Etait-il en prison ? Non, il sentait un lit confortable sous lui. Mais les prisons étaient équipées d’infirmeries, non ? Et même s'il n’y était pas, il ne lui resterait que peu de temps avant qu’on ne vienne le chercher, si Dean avait tout dit à son père sur son identité secrète. Il n’avait plus qu’à prendre ses affaires le plus vite qu’il pouvait s’il lui restait encore du temps et partir le plus loin qu’il pouvait, une fois de plus. Comme il avait dû le faire avec sa famille. Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue à la pensée de ses souvenirs douloureux.

« C’est vrai que tu as un visage d’ange. »

Castiel ouvrit soudainement les yeux au son de la voix de Dean, se relevant à moitié dans un mouvement brusque. Il sentit des mains fermes le maintenir par les bras, l'obligeant à rester assis.

« Eh, eh… doucement. Tu vas te faire encore plus mal. »

L’ange regarda d’un mouvement paniqué tout autour de lui. Il reconnut un environnement familier, qui le rassura immédiatement. La chambre de Dean. Il rencontra les yeux émeraudes de son ami pour y trouver son regard apaisant, faisant enfin ralentir sa respiration encore vive et prononcée. Il se détendit enfin, comprenant qu'il était en sécurité. Si Dean lui avait voulu du mal, il se serait contenté de le laisser là-bas. Ou de le livrer à la police.

« Comment… »

« Je t’ai porté. T’es pas aussi léger que tu le laisses croire, huh. »

« Mais… Je t’ai vu partir… »

Dean baissa un instant la tête.

« C’est que tu m’as fait sacrément peur… » souffla t-il en ressassant les évènements d’il y a quelques heures d’une mine plus sombre. « Quand je t’ai entendu m’appeler, j'étais en train de partir, et je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose que revenir te chercher. J’ai eu un mal fou à réussir à te faire passer par derrière, mais l’adrénaline a fait le boulot pour moi. J’ai bien cru que s’en était fini de toi. Mais te laisser était la dernière chose qui me serait passé par la tête. Je ne serai jamais parti sans toi. Il fallait absolument que je te sorte de cet enfer. »

Il eut un mince sourire.

« L'ange Castiel, sauvé par Dean Winchester. Ca sonne plutôt bien je trouve. »

« Ce n'est pas l'ange qui aurait dû sauver l'humain normalement ? » réussit enfin à dire le brun d'une traite, amusé.

Soudain, il réalisa.

« Tu… Tu as dit quoi quand je me suis réveillé ? »

« Que tu risquais de te faire mal ? »

« Non, avant ça… » s’étrangla Castiel en retenant presque sa respiration.

« Oh, ça… » sourit timidement le Winchester en passant sa main derrière son cou. « J’ai juste dit que ton surnom t’allais bien, l'ange. Il te correspond mieux que tu ne pourrais le croire. »

Castiel ouvrit encore plus les yeux, restant stoïque. Il réalisait à peine ce que ces paroles signifiaient réellement. Dean eut un nouveau sourire, plus prononcé, face à la surprise de son ami. Il fit ensuite quelque chose que le brun n'aurait jamais cru capable venant de sa part. Il se pencha en avant, et s’approcha des lèvres de Castiel pour y déposer délicatement les siennes.

Dean sentit quelque chose en lui se réveiller. Quelque chose qu’il avait ignoré bien trop longtemps. La sensation de Castiel qui capturait à son tour sa bouche dans des mouvements lents et encore maladroits retentit en lui d’une façon si forte et naturelle qu’elle en était déconcertante. Comment avait-il pu se cacher cette partie de lui-même pendant autant d’années ? C’était si bon de découvrir un terrain inconnu qui n’avait finalement fait que l'attendre. Et il se sentait extrêmement chanceux de pouvoir le faire avec Castiel. Il voulait s’approprier cette sexualité. Ce n’était pas étrange d’embrasser un autre homme, comme il aurait pu le croire quelque temps auparavant.

C’était juste logique. Evident. Presque familier.

Il savait que ce dernier élément était amené par le brun. Sa bouche le goûtait comme si elle l'avait toujours attendue, attrapant ses lèvres encore et encore. Ne se lassant pas de cette chaleur humide et de cette sensation confortable. Dean frissonna en sentant la langue de Castiel demander timidement, presque encore hésitante, l’autorisation de pénétrer la bouche du blond. Le Winchester sentit un soupçon de panique refaire surface, presque comme s’il sentait encore une menace pesante sur sa tête. Mais la proximité de Castiel qu’il ne souhaitait perdre pour rien au monde l’incita à l'y autoriser et dépasser ses craintes. Il ne voulait plus le perdre comme cela avait failli se passer un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il l’accueillit finalement dans sa bouche, ne tardant pas à joindre la sienne dans le ballet. Castiel lâcha un petit soupir de satisfaction qui résonna en Dean. Ce dernier eut pour réflexe de poser une main sur les cheveux de son partenaire, prenant un meilleur appui. Mais il sentit le brun se crisper sous son geste. Il venait probablement de toucher sa blessure. A contre-coeur, le Winchester de détacha de lui. Castiel l’observa de ses grands yeux bleus, encore plus impressionnant d’aussi près, des joues colorées trahissant l’émotion qu’il venait de ressentir, si ce n’est le désir qui l’avait accompagné. Dean tenta de mémoriser cette si belle image.

« Repose-toi, Cas. Tu en as besoin. »

« Tu vas rester ? » lui demanda instinctivement Castiel.

Pour toute réponse, Dean se glissa doucement dans le lit étroit à ses côtés, se collant contre lui. Encore quelque chose auquel le brun ne se serait pas attendu. Le Winchester passa un bras protecteur autour de lui, cherchant à l’envelopper. Il sentit la tête de Castiel se poser contre son épaule, tout en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

« Toujours, » lui murmura Dean à l’oreille, sans savoir si l’ange s’était déjà endormi.

* * *

 

Le réveil sonna quelques courtes heures plus tard. Castiel avait l’impression qu’il venait à peine de fermer les yeux. Il sentit le corps chaud de Dean qui se mouvait près de lui, grognant face au bruit dérangeant. Le brun se hâta de se rapprocher un peu plus de celui-ci, tandis que le Winchester commença à s’étirer doucement.

« Je vais pas m’enfuir, si c’est ce que tu penses, » analysa t-il rapidement.

« On ne sait jamais, » renchérit Castiel sans en dire plus, enchevêtrant ses jambes dans les siennes.

Dean eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête que l’ange captura avidement sa bouche. Comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Un nouveau grognement lui échappa rapidement tandis qu’il était à la fois tiraillé par le geste désireux de son ami et ses propres réactions matinales. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant quelques minutes, intensifiant le baiser. Le Winchester sentit tout à coup la main du brun descendre dangereusement vers son boxer. Son cerveau n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit si mettre le sexe dans la liste des choses pour lesquelles il lui faudrait aussi du temps, malgré son penchant régulier pour les relations intimes avec des femmes. Et son corps semblait plus réactif que lui pour prendre une décision. Mais il n'eut pas à trancher sur la question lui-même, car son emploi du temps le fit pour lui. Dean attrapa le poignet du brun, stoppant son geste.

« C’est bon, tu m’as convaincu Cas, je risque pas de m’en aller, » lui apprit-il dans un sourire, ne cassant pas la proximité qui les liait. « Mais je vais être en retard à mon cours si je pars pas dans les cinq minutes qui suivent. »

« Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu d’arriver à l’heure ? » l’interrogea Castiel en caressant doucement une de ses cuisses avec convoitise, sentant le Winchester frissonner sous l’action.

L'ange était peut-être doté d'un puissant sens de la réflexion et l'hésitation, mais lorsqu'il était lancé, c'était pour de bon.

« Si on part sur cette voie là, je suis même pas sûr d’assister à un seul de mes cours de la matinée, » rétorqua t-il dans un soupir de satisfaction. « Puis mes murs sont pas si insonorisés que ça, et je vis pas seul. »

« On aura beaucoup d’autres matinées à perdre chez moi pour compenser celle-ci, » suggéra t-il doucement près de son visage.

« J’y compte bien, » conclut le blond en se séparant difficilement de lui pour se reprendre enfin.

L’autre jeune resta un instant à fixer le plafond, laissant le calme de leur situation les envelopper. Il prit le temps de se perdre un instant dans ses pensées, tandis que Dean s’affairait un peu plus loin.

Castiel s'imaginait déjà des matinées entières uniquement à profiter de la présence de Dean dans son lit. Dormant tranquillement contre lui. L'enlaçant. Se laissant l'enlacer. Essayant toutes les combinaisons possibles de câlinage qui puisse exister pour rester en sa proximité. Partageant. Profitant.

Concernant le sexe, il n'en faisant pas une réelle priorité, et n'aurait pas eu de problème à vivre avec quelqu'un qui n'en avait pas besoin. Mais Dean était beaucoup plus sexualisé que lui. Il se doutait donc que cela arriverait, et se laissa ainsi s'imaginer le goûter de toutes les façons qu'il soit. Et cette image était terriblement attirante.

«  'L’ange Castiel', » rajouta finalement le concerné. « Tu as raison, j’aime bien comment ça sonne. »

Dean mit un instant à replacer la phrase dans son contexte, se remémorant ses paroles de la veille. Puis il eut un sourire.

« Je te l’ai dit lors de notre première rencontre. Ne change jamais, Cas, » lui demanda t-il sérieusement en se penchant vers lui pour lui voler un baiser chaste sur les lèvres.

Il finit ensuite rapidement de rassembler les affaires dont il avait besoin pour la journée. Castiel tenta de se relever à son tour, mais fut prit d’une puissante quinte de toux grave lorsqu’il fut assis sur le lit.

« Eh, » lança Dean, inquiet, s’approchant de lui pour poser une main ferme sur son épaule. « T’es sûr d’être prêt à aller assister à un cours toi ? »

« Oui… » réussit-il à dire entre deux spasmes. « Ce n’est… pas grand chose. »

« Je suis né de la dernière pluie, tu crois ? » insista son ami. « Tu vas… »

« DEAN ! » résonna soudainement un appel dans le couloir. « C’est toi qui est malade comme un chien ? »

Le visage de ce dernier devint livide au son de la voix de son frère.

« J’avais juste avalé un truc de travers, Sammy, t’as pas à t’en faire ! »

« T’es sûr ? »

Le Winchester put entendre les pas de son cadet se rapprocher dans le couloir.

« Ouais… On se voit ce soir. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Sam devait probablement se demander ce que Dean s'était dit en voyant Castiel hier en train de déclarer son discours, sans être au courant de la descente de la police – ou son inquiétude aurait été beaucoup plus grande. Mais il n'osait sûrement pas l'interroger de lui-même, habitué aux réactions virulentes de son aîné. Il répondit finalement d'un ton hésitant.

« Hum… D’accord. Passe une bonne journée. »

« Toi aussi, » lui répondit son grand frère, soulagé.

Castiel avait observé toute la scène sans dire un mot. Il eut une pointe d’amertume dans la voix.

« Je ne pensais pas être le petit secret honteux que tu vas cacher aux yeux de tes proches. Pour la plupart, je comprends, on vit à une époque où il n’est pas bon d’exposer nos différences. Mais Sam est au courant pour moi. Il supporte même notre cause. »

Dean lui jeta un regard confus.

« D’un regard extérieur, Dean. Ca te choquerait que ton petit frère soit gay aussi ? »

« Aussi ? Je suis pas… »

« Gay, bi, peu importe. Ne vas pas me dire que tu es hétéro ! »

« Je… »

Le Winchester semblait perdu, prit dans une des rares situations où il perdait ses mots.

« C’est encore nouveau tout ça pour moi, » lui rappela t-il en fermant les yeux, se passant une main sur le visage. « T’attends pas à ce que je sois déjà… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit avant que tu ne sois prêt à le faire, Dean. Je n’aime juste pas mentir à ton frère. Il n’a pas hésité à m’écouter dernièrement. Il m’a beaucoup soutenu. »

L’expression du blond se renferma légèrement.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ? » constata Castiel avec un sourire en coin.

« Tais toi, » renchérit Dean en prenant son sac à dos sur l’épaule. « J’ai jamais dit ça. »

« Ton visage parle pour toi… » insista t-il, taquin.

« Laisse moi te raccompagner chez toi avant que je change d’avis ! » maugréa le Winchester avant d’ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, vérifiant si la voie était libre.

* * *

 

Dean marchait à l’extérieur de la faculté dans le cadre verdoyant du long chemin qu’il empruntait pour revenir de sa pause déjeuner, tandis que ses pensées continuaient de vagabonder à droite et à gauche. Un cri perça tout à coup le bruit des conversations animées de l’espace vert. Son regard ne tarda pas à tomber sur la cause de celui-ci. Un groupe de jeunes de son âge venaient d’en plaquer un autre contre le mur. Plus petit que ses assaillants. Il n’avait pas perdu son air sarcastique si ce n'est supérieur que Dean lui connaissait. Même dans des situations pareilles, Gabriel ne perdait pas ce qui le définissait.

Son premier réflexe fut de marcher d’un pas ferme jusqu’aux brutes, son instinct de protection de l’autre faisant surface. Il n’allait décidément pas laisser une personne en danger se faire malmener juste devant lui. Mais les paroles qu’il entendit quand il fut près d’eux le stoppèrent dans sa course.

« Tu t’affiches devant tout le monde avec tes airs de tafioles et tu oses avoir l’air surpris qu’on vienne régler ce problème ? »

« Le seul problème que je vois ici c’est ta sale gueule dont tout le monde se serait bien passé d’avoir vu aujourd’hui. »

Les amis de celui qui le maintenait en place ne purent se retenir de lâcher un léger ricanement. Mais ils s’arrêtèrent bien vite quand il leur jeta un regard noir qui les firent tous regarder ailleurs.

« Et puis c’est _quoi_ ce surnom que tes idiots de copains viennent de te donner ? » enchaîna Gabriel en levant un sourcil. «  _Lucifer_ ? Vraiment, Nick ? T’as aussi été rejeté par papounet, c’est ça ? »

L’autre homme raffermit sa prise sur lui. Son ton était bas et sec, ses yeux trahissant sa colère.

« C’est pas une pédale comme toi qui risque d’avoir le privilège de me parler comme ça, » tenta t-il de lui faire comprendre. « Redis ce genre de conneries encore une fois et tu vas avoir encore plus mal qu’après que tout tes frères te soient passés dessus parce que tu aimes ça ! »

Gabriel vit rouge à l’évocation de sa famille, et éloigna Nick en le poussant violemment avec ses mains. Il adopta une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse que Dean ne lui avait jamais vu. Il semblait presque menaçant en cet instant.

« Tu vas regretter tes paroles, Lucy. »

Ce dernier le regarda un instant avec surprise, ne s’attendant sûrement pas à ce que quelqu’un ose le confronter de cette façon. Il finit pourtant par reprendre un air satisfait, comme s’il savait la victoire dans la poche. Les deux larbins qui le suivaient se rapprochèrent de lui, montrant que le règlement de compte risquait d’être plutôt inégal. L’un d’eux tourna pourtant la tête, et aperçut Dean qui les observait. Il murmura quelque chose à l’oreille de Nick, qui se retourna à son tour. Il le regarda avec un demi-sourire presque malsain sur le visage.

« T’es là pour observer le spectacle, ou t’es aussi une pédale qui veut gâcher sa vie pour se faire prendre par d’autres mecs ? »

Le Winchester sentit ses poings se serrer. Mais il savait que s’il intervenait, l’attention se porterait ensuite sur lui. Et si des personnes de plus haut rang venait à l’apprendre, s’en était finit de sa carrière. Ou peut-être bien que Nick rassemblerait encore plus de monde pour le prendre en embuscade et le passer à tabac. Choisissant de s'arrêter ou non.

Dean avait bien vu le nombre incalculables d'atrocités qui pouvaient lui arriver s'il disait quoi que ce soit.

« Alors, t’es avec lui ou pas ? » s’impatienta le bourreau.

L’étudiant jeta un regard à Gabriel, qui malgré son air fier qu’il se refusait à lâcher, savait ce qui l’attendait. Il le regardait sans aucun jugement, attendant son choix. Une boule dans la gorge, tiraillé entre des idées contradictoires et des principes refoulés, Dean reprit son chemin. Comme si rien ne s’était passé, regardant droit devant lui. Les ricanements des larbins de «  Lucifer  » qui reprirent de plus belle résonnèrent en lui.

* * *

 

Il était près de dix-neuf heures lorsque Dean eut enfin le courage d’aller retrouver Castiel. Il s’en voulait encore terriblement d’avoir abandonné Gabriel à son propre sort, et il se doutait que l’ange allait en entendre parler, si ce n’était déjà fait. Il n’était pourtant pas capable de dire que s’il était de nouveau confronté à la même situation, il irait aider la victime. Trop de facteurs entraient en compte. Il tenta de se vider la tête tandis que son besoin de voir si Castiel allait bien après la nuit dernière grandissait.

Il arriva et toqua à la porte du petit appartement indiquant le numéro soixante-quatorze. Aucun son n’en sortit. Il retenta une nouvelle fois, sans succès.

« CAS ? » appela Dean en sentant un brin de panique monter en lui.

Et s’il allait plus mal qu’il ne l’avait cru et s’était évanoui, seul chez lui ? Et si la police l’avait découvert et était venue l’arrêter ? De nombreux dangers lui vinrent en tête. Il se hâta de prendre la petite clé qu’il savait caché sous le paillasson, Castiel pensant être le premier à en avoir eu l’idée. Mais il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir une pièce vide. Il jeta un coup d’oeil rapide à la salle de bain, en vain. Attrapant finalement le gros téléphone accroché au mur, et composa le numéro de chez lui.

« Allo ? »

« Sam ! » fut soulagé Dean en entendant la voix de son frère et non celle de son père. « Est-ce que tu as vu Castiel aujourd’hui ? »

« Non, je ne l’ai pas aperçu. Qu’est-ce qu’il… »

« Il est où normalement à cette heure-ci, quand je suis pas avec lui ? »

« Dans un bar, la plupart du temps. »

« Quel bar ? » s’empressa t-il, sentant sa poitrine se soulever rapidement.

* * *

 

Dean poussa les portes du Heaven’s Gate pour la seconde fois cette semaine dans un geste impulsif. Le petit bar portait encore les marques des évènements de la veille. Deux hommes étaient occupés à ramasser les verres et les bouteilles cassés qui envahissaient le sol. L’un d’eux était le jeune blond avec qui Dean avait rapidement échangé avant le fameux discours, qui le salua avec un sourire manquant d’enthousiasme. Il put reconnaître à la seule table occupée des gens de la faculté, qu’il connaissait uniquement de vue. Il faillit faire demi-tour, mais son besoin de trouver son ami fut plus fort. Il s’approcha d’eux en s’éclaircissant la voix.

« Vous avez vu Castiel ? » les interrogea t-il sans passer par quatre chemins.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Belle Gueule, » fit l’un d’eux en se retournant sur lui-même.

Gabriel avait un oeil au beurre noir qu’il était impossible de louper. L'observant sans donner un seul indice sur la façon dont il devait probablement le percevoir après son acte de lâcheté. Dean sentit le poids de son impuissance en lui. Mais son expression devait sûrement refléter l'inquiétude importante qu'il avait pour Castiel en cet instant, puisque le blond lui répondit finalement face à son silence pesant, évitant de mettre autre chose sur la table.

« Il est à l’arrière, dans la réserve. »

Dean n’attendit pas un instant de plus pour s’y diriger. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de finir de traverser la pièce que Castiel sortit de l'arrière, un balai à la main. Il le lâcha abruptement en sentant le poids de Dean se jeter sur lui, le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« D-Dean, j’étouffe ! »

Mais celui-ci le garda dans ses bras encore un instant. Quelques sifflements retentirent tandis que le Winchester se décida enfin à le lâcher.

« Dans le mille, Novak ! » acclama une rouquine au visage qui dégagea immédiatement de la sympathie à Dean.

« Je ne suis donc qu’une conquête de plus ? » interrogea ce dernier à voix basse avec un petit sourire.

« Ils sont surtout heureux d’enfin me voir avec quelqu’un, » lui apprit Castiel d’un air amusé.

Dean prit un instant pour se calmer.

« Tu peux éviter de disparaître le lendemain d’une agression ? » souffla t-il encore sous la pression du moment. « Surtout pour _retourner_ à l’endroit où ça s’est produit. »

« Je suis revenu pour aider, » objecta Castiel. « Je n’allais pas rester chez moi à rien faire alors que j’allais mieux il y a quelques heures. »

« Déjà ? » insista t-il, surpris.

« Je guéris vite, » argumenta l’ange.

« Bon… » céda Dean se passant une main sur le visage, sachant qu’il ne servait à rien d’argumenter avec Castiel quand il se bornait sur une idée fixe. « Je peux aider en quelque chose ? »

« On a bientôt fini. Tu n’as qu’à m’attendre avec les autres pour patienter, » proposa t-il en reprenant le balai et partant vers le comptoir.

Dean se crispa en se tournant vers les concernés. Il n’était pas sûr d’être le bienvenue si Gabriel avait parlé de lui aux autres. Mais au vu des sourires qu’il obtint en se rapprochant d’eux, il comprit que ce n’était pas le cas.

Le Winchester connaissait mal les trois autres. Il y avait un grand blond aux airs d’européens, un asiatique plutôt mince, et la rouquine que Dean avait déjà repéré un peu plus tôt. Ce fut elle qui lui présenta tout le monde dans un grand sourire.

« Moi c’est Charlie, » commença t-elle avec un enthousiasme contagieux, trépignant presque sur sa chaise. « Et voici Gabriel, Balthazar et Kevin. »

Ces deux derniers le saluèrent à leur tour. Le nouveau venu tenta d’enregistrer rapidement tout les nouveaux prénoms.

« Dean Winchester, » leur apprit-il d’un bref mouvement de la tête en guise de bonjour commun.

« Castiel nous a tellement parlé de toi ! » s’exclama la fille avec entrain, sous la stupeur de Dean qui n’eut pas le temps d’enchaîner là-dessus.

« Parle lui de notre projet, » proposa Gabriel avec un sourire satisfait qui sonnait faux.

« Oui, nous étions justement en train d'en parler avant que tu n'arrives !  » sembla tout à coup se souvenir Charlie. « Comme tu as pu le constater, » commença t-elle en posant ses coudes sur la table et se penchant légèrement en avant pour qu’il puisse mieux l’entendre, « Gabriel n’est pas au mieux de sa forme. »

Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe de la main. Dean serra les dents.

« Notre but, ce serait de trouver des gens qui veulent créer quelque chose pour empêcher ça de se produire à nouveau, » expliqua t-elle.

« Une organisation ? » en déduit-il.

« C’est ça ! Gabriel s’est fait prendre en traître à l’extérieur du campus universitaire parce qu’il… disons, s’exprime trop librement sur ses conquêtes avec un léger manque de discrétion. »

« Comme si tu ne te vantais pas autant des tiennes ! » renchérit celui-ci.

« Mais moi je le fais quand il n’y a personne autour, » argumenta t-elle avec un clin d’oeil tandis qu’il contracta sa mâchoire sur le côté, vaincu.

« Ce qu’on voudrait, pour démarrer, » continua Kevin pour elle tandis que les deux autres entamèrent finalement une querelle sur qui se vantait le plus de ses coup d’un soir, « c’est pouvoir intervenir dans les facultés, les bars, la rue… Partout où il y a de l’injustice. On sait qu'on ne changera pas le monde, mais si on peut leur montrer que nous sommes assez nombreux pour se défendre les uns les autres... Peut-être qu'ils réfléchiront un peu plus avant d'attaquer. »

« Mais comme tu peux le constater, » précisa Balthazar avec un léger accent presque imperceptible que Dean faillit ne pas remarquer, « c’est qu’on est peu nombreux, et que c’est pas des gros bras comme ceux de la fille et l’asiatique qui risquent d’arrêter un règlement de compte. »

« Eh ! » lâchèrent les concernés simultanément.

Ce fut la rouquine qui enchaîna le plus vite.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne peux pas me défendre ? » rétorqua t-elle en se braquant.

« Tu m'as caché tes cours réguliers de self-défense, qui te permettent de retenir à toi toute seule deux macho qui font trois fois ta taille ? J’aimerai bien t’en croire capable, mais même moi je suis dans le même bateau que toi pour ce genre de situations. On ne peut pas le nier, on a besoin de plus de monde prêt à aider. »

Gabriel fixa Dean d'un regard insistant, un air de défi dans les yeux. Mais l’idée de risquer de faire venir la police dans une affaire concernant la communauté gay, si ce n’est de se retrouver contre eux si les choses dégénéraient, mettait Dean face à une ligne qu’il ne pouvait franchir. Il y avait plus que sa future carrière qui risquait d’être compromise, mais aussi le travail de son père. Et peut-être même que les gens s'en prendrait aussi à Sam, juste pour lui faire du mal. Il ne pouvait pas risquer ça.

Il se contenta donc de fuir le regard inquisiteur qui ne le lâchait pas.

« C’est un beau projet en tout cas, » choisit-il de répondre, ne mentant pas sur ce point là et échappant à la demande invisible du groupe.

Il sentit que Charlie et Gabriel allaient tout les deux ouvrir la bouche. Mais heureusement pour lui, ce fut le moment que choisit Castiel pour les interrompre.

« Une chose d'achevée, » lâcha t-il dans un soupir en s’approchant d’eux.

Il avança près de Dean mais resta debout, montrant qu’il ne souhait pas rester ici.

« On rentre ? » proposa t-il à ce dernier, capturant son regard.

Dean comprit tout de suite l'invitation à passer la soirée ensemble. Rien que tout les deux. Il sourit doucement.

« Bien-sûr, » approuva t-il sans même hésiter un instant, ce qui le surprit lui-même.

Son envie de continuer à apprendre à connaître Castiel, cette fois-ci avec une intimité différente, était plus que présente en lui. Maintenant qu'il posait ce regard nouveau sur lui – même s'il avait probablement toujours été là – , il voulait redécouvrir leur amitié. Le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, les rires et les soirées passées à montrer à Cas tout ses films de western préférés, et bien plus encore. Un monde nouveau s'offrait à eux.

« Y en a qui sont clairement en manque à ce que je vois, » fit remarquer Balthazar en prenant leur envie de se retrouver seuls si vite à sa manière.

« N'oublie pas de partager les détails avec nous la prochaine fois, » proposa Gabriel suivit d’un air de dégoût que mima Charlie qui ne voulait probablement pas avoir la reconstitution mentale d'hommes impliqués dans une relation sexuelle.

Dean se sentit légèrement mal à l’aise à l’évocation de ses intentions envers son meilleur ami. Mais il ne pouvait le nier, même si ce n'avait pas été son idée première. La proximité physique de celui-ci lui manquait terriblement, elle aussi. Encore plus maintenant qu’il connaissait le goût de ses lèvres chaudes. Mais pour tout dire, ses pensées actuelles tournaient plutôt autour de l'épisode de ce matin et de décider si oui ou non lui en parler, appréhendant sa réaction. Il suivit Castiel hors du bar tandis que celui-ci souhaita une bonne soirée à tout le monde, Dean se contentant d’un geste nerveux de la main.

* * *

 

Aucun des deux ne parla de tout le trajet. Castiel essaya de faire la conversation plusieurs fois, le Winchester lui rabâchant sans cesse sur son manque de socialisation, mais ce dernier n’était absolument pas réceptif. La culpabilité qu’il avait d’avoir laissé un innocent livré à lui-même ne faisait qu’empirer en sachant que l’ange considérait cette personne comme un frère pour lui. Quand le brun ferma la porte de son appartement derrière eux, il prit un air plus sérieux. Ils étaient tout les deux debout au milieu de la pièce.

« Dean, je sais. »

Le blond sentit son sang se glacer. Alors voilà. C’était déjà la fin de quelque chose qu’il n’avait même pas entièrement intégré. La fin d’une amitié profonde, d’un lien fort et puissant qui les avait uni dès le début.

« Tu sais maintenant ce que je vis au quotidien, » révéla t-il de sa voix grave. « Ce qu’on vit au quotidien. Et pourquoi nous n’aurions pas pu devenir amis si tu exerçais déjà ta fonction future. »

« Tu crois qu’un jour je serai du côté de ceux qui ont frappé Gabriel ? »

« Je crois surtout que tu n’auras pas d’autre choix que de faire ce qu’on te demanderas, » expliqua calmement Castiel en le confrontant à la dure réalité.

« Je ne pourrai jamais te faire ça à toi ! » se défendit Dean désespérément.

« Mais aux autres, si ? »

« Peut-être que d’ici là tout ça aura changé ? »

« D’ici la fin de tes études ? » sourit tristement le brun. « J’aimerai être le premier à pouvoir te donner raison, mais ce n’est pas demain qu’on se fondra dans la masse, et qu’un homosexuel ne sera pas considéré comme différent, malade, ou même déviant… si cela arrive un jour. »

« Il y aura bien un moment où on pourra tout de même acquérir nos droits. »

«  _Nos ?_  » releva Castiel.

Dean regarda uniquement autour de lui, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Il ne tarda pas à le perdre en reprenant.

« Je suis désolé. Pour lui. Pour tout ceux que j’ai pu ignorer. Pour ceux dont mon père a croisé le chemin. Si je veux devenir flic, c’est pour aider les gens. Ca a toujours été mon intention. Et j’ai dû l’abandonner pour avoir une chance de le devenir. »

Il eut un rire nerveux.

« Je me rends compte maintenant à quel point ça n’a aucun sens. On vit des années bizarres, quand même. J’aurai dû choisir mécano comme carrière, les bagnoles risquent pas de me mettre face à des choix existentielles, au moins. »

Castiel s’approcha de lui sans un mot. Il leva sa main pour la poser sur le visage de l’autre homme, comme pour tenter de le réconforter. Cela obligea Dean à le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. La proximité du brun avait quelque chose d’apaisant sur lui, comme s’il lui inspirait instantanément le calme et la sérénité dont il avait besoin.

« Tu n’es pas obligé de tout abandonner, tu sais. Il y aura bien d’autres choses à faire dans ta fonction. Ce n’est pas comme ci elle se résumait uniquement à cela. Et pour Gabriel… Ce n’est pas à moi qu’il faut présenter des excuses. »

« Je… »

« Dean, » insista Castiel. « Ne te sens pas coupable de ce qu’est la société. N'importe qui aurait énormément risqué pour aller l'aider en public, et encore plus en plein jour. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger. Tu auras d’autres occasions pour te rattraper, même si elles seront plus discrètes et moins tape à l’oeil par rapport à ce que certains d'entre nous envisagent de faire actuellement. J'ai foi en toi, Dean. Même si je vois bien que tu ne l'as pas encore. »

Avant que le Winchester n’ait l’idée de rétorquer, l’ange ferma les yeux et enleva le peu de distance qu’il restait encore entre eux. Son baiser fut d’une tendresse que Dean se prit énormément à apprécier. Il n’était pas trop lent, pas trop rapide. Castiel avait adopté un rythme intermédiaire qui envoyait des sensations dans le corps entier de Dean. C'était décidément bon d'être si proche de lui. Il sentit la main du brun parcourir son visage, pour finalement se glisser dans ses cheveux et le maintenir contre lui. Il en profita pour obliger le blond à reculer, les guidant à travers l'appartement tandis que sa langue se mêlait à la sienne avec avidité. Il se fit guider jusqu’à l’autre pièce, concentré sur la sensation des lèvres humides qui quittèrent sa bouche pour descendre sur son cou. Dean laissant échapper un mince gémissement.

« C… Cas… »

Il put sentir le sourire de celui-ci se former sur sa peau. Et quand il sentit enfin le lit derrière lui, il se laissa tomber dessus avec le poids de Castiel. Il avait très envie de laisser ce dernier continuer de profiter de lui, mais en cet instant, il avait fortement envie de le goûter à son tour. Oubliant une seconde toutes les hésitations qu'il avait dans sa tête, occupé à se concentrer sur le présent, et ce que son corps lui dictait pour lui. Dean inversa donc leur position, se retrouvant à califourchon sur le brun. Il ne tarda pas à le délester de sa chemise, lui ouvrant avec une hâte presque fébrile tout ses boutons. Castiel se releva légèrement pour l’aider à la retirer, puis retomba doucement sur le matelas. Le Winchester en profita pour se débarrasser à son tour de son t-shirt, puis revint sur sa source d’attention principale. Il déposa un premier baiser sur sa clavicule, commençant doucement à descendre sur son torse. Il s’arrêta un instant sur le mamelon du brun pour le titiller doucement avec ses dents, sentant celui-ci se cambrer sous lui. Il accompagnait ses mouvements de petits gémissements qui firent se resserrer le pantalon de Dean. Il décida de finalement remonter vers sa tête pour l’emprisonner dans un baiser tandis qu’il commença à frotter son entre-jambe contre la sienne. Castiel lâcha immédiatement un bruit rauque de satisfaction. Ses hanches se relevèrent pour épouser celles de Dean, qui grogna sous la sensation malgré le tissu qui les séparait. Il avait l’impression d’avoir à nouveau dix-sept ans, découvrant les plaisirs charnels avec quelqu’un. Et son inexpérience avec les hommes rendait finalement cela en partie vrai. Il se contentait de lui faire ce qu’il voulait lui aussi, en espérant que ce soit assez. L’image de l’allégresse de Castiel, les joues en feu et ses mouvements avides contre lui, sembla lui montrer qu’il était sur la bonne voie.

L’ange leva tout à coup sa main pour la poser sur l’épaule gauche de Dean, et fit un mouvement lent pour le pousser sur le côté en essayant d’être le moins brusque possible pour lui montrer ses intentions. Le Winchester se laissa faire tandis que le brun prenait position au-dessus de lui à son tour. Ce dernier n’attendit pas un instant de plus et défit la ceinture qui s’offrait à lui, pour retirer à la hâte le pantalon dont le Winchester fut libéré avec plaisir. Son boxer y passa aussi, libérant son sexe qui se leva contre son abdomen. Il put voir Castiel s’arrêter un instant pour l’observer, son désir ne faisant que se renforcer devant les yeux de l’ange qui le détaillaient avec convoitise. Dean ferma les yeux en imaginant déjà la sensation qu'aurait la main du brun se posant sur son érection. Mais sa surprise fut plus grande lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d’humide le parcourir. Il ne put retenir un grognement sourd, et leva la tête pour apercevoir Castiel qui léchait avec gourmandise le haut de son sexe. Il le faisait à son rythme, prenant le temps de découvrir son partenaire. Lapant parfois avec hésitation, découvrant les points qui faisaient gémir ou non le Winchester. Ce dernier en resta pantelant, concentré sur la lenteur de son amant qui le torturait doucement avec sa langue aventureuse d'apprendre. Il mit finalement fin à son attente et commença à l’engouffrer dans sa bouche, offrant à Dean une nouvelle raison de soupirer. Il se laissa griser par les sensations tandis que les mouvements de vas et viens de Castiel se faisaient plus prononcés. Le prenant dans sa bouche encore et encore. Le Winchester se retenant difficilement de ne pas trop pousser ses hanches en avant pour ne pas que son ami s'étouffe. Le blond empoigna sans s’en rendre compte les cheveux de l’ange tandis que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide. Castiel le sentit et raffermit son emprise sur lui, Dean approchant de l’orgasme.

« Cas… Cas… Je vais… »

Le brun déplaça une des mains qui maintenait par les hanches le corps qu’il avait sous lui en place, et commença à masser ses bourses. Les deux facteurs combinés, Dean jouit sans attendre dans la bouche de Castiel, son nom au bout des lèvres. Sentant le brun tenter de le garder en lui comme il pouvait pendant son orgasme, profitant de la cavité chaude qui l'enfermait. Il mit un instant à reprendre une certaine contenance, encore dans un état de béatitude qu’il aurait voulu ne jamais quitter. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, et découvrit une vision plus que plaisante. Castiel s’essuyait ce qu’il lui restait du sperme de Dean sur les lèvres, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à avaler entièrement. Regardant sa main avec une pointe d’innocence, paradoxalement à la situation. Il semblait si insouciant de tout le reste en cet instant, presque pur. Le mot _angélique_ traversa l’esprit de Dean, et il trouva la correspondance parfaite. Il avait presque envie de le prendre dans ses bras, pour ne jamais plus le lâcher, et le protéger de tout ce qui les entourait.

« Tu avais déjà fait ça ? » l’interrogea finalement le Winchester face à son geste, empli de curiosité.

« Une ou deux fois. C'est la seule chose que j'avais déjà expérimenté. Mais je n’étais jamais resté jusqu'à l'éjaculation sans me retirer. J'imagine pourtant que c'est un stimulus efficace étant donné que la chaleur buccale a probablement un taux d'efficacité plus... »

Dean le fit tout à coup basculer sur le côté, Castiel surprit par le mouvement brusque.

« Cas, t'as déjà essayé de parler comme tout le monde ? »

« Si mes termes sont grammaticalement corrects et correspondent à ce que je décris, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en utiliserai d'autres, » se justifia t-il, prenant inconsciemment une moue qui le rendit plus qu'adorable.

« Oh, je ne veux absolument pas que tu changes ta façon de parler, » sourit le Winchester. « C'était une simple constatation. »

Il s’approcha de son oreille, lui susurrant la suite d’une voix sensuelle.

« Je suis sûr que tu réussirais à rester irrésistible tout en gardant ton propre _dirty talk_ scientifique, l'ange. Tu gémirais tes termes un à un, jusqu’à ce que je vienne dans ta main, pour me répandre sur toi. »

Il profita de la fin de sa phrase pour prendre son lobe d’oreille dans sa bouche. Il put entendre le gémissement de Castiel contre sa joue.

« Deeeean, » appela celui-ci avec une voix encore plus grave que d’habitude, presque suppliante, rappelant au Winchester que ses besoins à lui n’avaient pas encore été comblé.

Il se hâta de corriger cela et fit descendre sa main le long du corps du brun, s’arrêtant sur le boxer orange de celui-ci. Il eut un moment d’arrêt, prenant un instant face à l’étape de plus qu’il allait franchir. Le langage sexuel et les fellations étaient un terrain qu'il avait déjà parcouru un certain nombre de fois, malgré que ce fut toujours uniquement avec des filles. S'occuper d'un autre corps masculin attendant d'être satisfait était par contre totalement nouveau.

Il lui retira petit à petit le vêtement qui lui dévoila sa nudité, à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Il n’en fut pas dérangé ou mal à l’aise. Au contraire, la vision du sexe de Castiel qui était gorgé de désir pour lui ne fit que l’exciter de nouveau. S’il avait besoin d’une confirmation sur sa compatibilité avec les hommes, il l’avait. Et cette simple idée aurait pu le faire s’enfuir à nouveau. Mais la présence de Castiel dans cet acte contribua à le rassurer. Il ne sait pas s’il aurait été capable de passer ce cap avec quelqu’un d’autre sans céder à la panique, ou à son refoulement habituel.

Il captura lèvres de l’ange, comme pour le remercier d’être présent pour lui. Cela comptait énormément pour Dean, et il sentait que le lien qu’il avait avec lui ne serait qu'agrandit par cette contribution à son acceptation de soi. L'accompagner sur cette importante partie de sa vie était quelque chose dont il se rappellerait toujours. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais assez le remercier pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Mais il pouvait tout de même tenter de montrer sa gratitude par des situations comme celles-ci. Il trouverait d’autres moyens bien-sûr, il le savait, qui ne se limiteraient pas qu’au sexe. Il avait tout le temps qu'il faut pour trouver.

Mais en attendant, il devait satisfaire son ange. Et il prit cette tâche à coeur.

Dean posa sa main sur la hampe du brun. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sans même s'en rendre compte face à ce geste qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé accomplir. Castiel était offert à lui, attendant ses prochaines actions, dépendant uniquement de ce que Dean allait lui faire pour qu'il trouve son plaisir. Le Winchester aimait terriblement cette idée. Il remonta sa main jusqu’à son gland, humidifiant ses doigts de son liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui avait commencé à perler, puis empoigna son sexe en démarrant une certaine cadence. Dean embrassa Castiel pour le sentir gémir dans sa bouche. Il quitta celle-ci un instant pour y déposer des baisers autour, puis descendre à la base de son cou, et partout où il pouvait sans se gêner dans les gestes intensifs qui occupait sa main droite. Montant et descendant, encore et encore. Castiel se déhanchait sensuellement contre lui, grognant par intermittences, et Dean éloigna légèrement sa tête de la sienne pour pouvoir l’observer. Ses gémissements et ses gestes impulsifs lui donnaient un petit air de débauché, le tout sur un visage si doux. La vision de cet être en train de prendre du plaisir remua Dean, qui se trouva le plus chanceux du monde. Et il fut encore plus chamboulé quand Castiel se contracta contre lui.

« Viens, Cas… »

Celui-ci ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus, le temps de laisser au blond entrevoir les pupilles noires de désir qui s’offrirent à lui. Et c’est sur cette image qu’il les referma pour être secoué de spasmes puissants tandis que son sexe pulsa dans la main de Dean. Laissant le liquide de son plaisir se déverser entre eux, posant sa main sur celle de l'autre homme pour l'accompagner dans son propre orgasme.

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, reprenant ses esprits peu à peu.

Ce n’est qu’après un moment, sa respiration devenue plus régulière, qu’il se rapprocha de Dean pour se coller à lui.

« Tu me prends pour quelqu’un qui aime les câlins ? » l’interrogea le Winchester, amusé.

« C’est un problème ? » demanda l’ange.

« Pas avec toi, » affirma t-il avec un sentiment de sérénité qui naissait en lui tandis que le brun posa sa tête contre lui.

Dean s’endormit immédiatement, apaisé par le souffle chaud de Castiel dans son cou.


	6. Trying

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que des coups tambourinaient dans les oreilles de Dean. Il grogna, jusqu’à sentir le corps chaud qui était resté lové contre lui durant la nuit. Il rapprocha sa tête des cheveux doux du brun en espérant que le bruit cesse de lui-même.

« Deaan… » murmura doucement l’ange, encore à moitié plongé dans les brumes de son rêve. « On toque à la porte. »

« Je te rappelle que c’est _ton_ appartement. Ils vont se poser des questions si c’est un autre homme à moitié nu qui leur ouvre. »

Castiel maugréa quelques paroles inaudibles tandis que le blond eut un rire léger devant son comportement, découvrant qu'il n'était pas matinal, puis se leva péniblement. Il enfila avec lenteur son boxer et le premier t-shirt qu’il trouva sur le sol. Les coups reprirent de plus belle.

« J’arrive ! » s'exclama celui-ci d’une voix encore ensommeillée, se frottant les yeux avec une main.

Il ouvrit la porte et fut réveillé sur le coup en découvrant le cadet des Winchester face à lui, plein de vivacité et un air de panique sur le visage.

« Castiel ! » s’écria t-il avec surprise. « Tu sais que Dean te cherchait partout hier !? »

Il parla tout en faisant quelques pas dans son appartement, bien trop stressé pour lui demander l'autorisation d'entrer, puis se tourna de nouveau vers le concerné.

« Déjà toi qui disparaît, et ensuite mon frère qui ne rentre pas à la maison cette nuit ! Je suis content qu’il ne te soit rien arrivé, mais est-ce que tu sais où est… »

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit sur son aîné. Il était tout aussi débraillé que Castiel, portant un t-shirt qui ne lui était pas familier ainsi qu’un unique boxer. Alerté par les cris de détresse de son frère.

« Dean ! » lâcha le plus jeune en se ruant sur lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

« Je t’ai manqué tant que ça, Sammy ? » fit ce dernier avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Tu aurais pu prévenir au moins, je me faisais du soucis ! »

« Désolé, ça m’est un peu tombé dessus, » précisa t-il en jetant un regard à Castiel, qui lui rendit son petit sourire complice.

Sam s’écarta de lui, observant sa nouvelle tenue.

« C’est ce que je vois, » analysa celui-ci sans tenter de cacher un grand sourire sarcastique qui se forma sur son visage, où Dean fut gêné de voir qu’il se doutait clairement, probablement même avant lui, que cela allait arriver. « Tu as enfin laissé tes préjugés dans le _placard_ pour faire le grand saut ? »

« Tais-toi, espèce de _jerk_ , » maugréa Dean en retournant dans la chambre pour s’habiller convenablement face au ricanement de Sam à sa propre bêtise.

« Arrête de me voler mes expressions, _bitch_ , » enchaîna ce dernier tandis que l’autre Winchester ré-ouvrit la porte pour lui lancer son t-shirt sale en pleine tête.

* * *

 

Les deux frères longeaient calmement le quartier résidentiel pour rejoindre leur propre maison.

« Depuis quand tu le sais ? » l’interrogea Sam en le regardant d’un air à la fois sérieux mais curieux sur la vie de son frère.

Il avait perdu son air sarcastique et montrait qu’il souhaitait uniquement recoller les morceaux qu’il lui manquait, si ce n’est de le faire s’ouvrir sur le sujet pour la première fois.

« C’est… dur à déterminer. »

Dean mit un instant avant de continuer. Cela lui semblait plus qu’irréel de parler de ce sujet avec son cadet. Il avait l’impression de voir une autre personne parler à sa place. Répondre ouvertement là-dessus, était-ce vraiment lui ? Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Même s’il savait que cet état de béatitude ne resterait pas indéfiniment et que la réalité ne tarderait pas à le rattraper, il avait envie de profiter de chaque instant avec Castiel. Et il n’avait plus de raison de se cacher de son frère. Au contraire, le fait d'enfin parler librement le soulagea. Il avait gardé certaines choses bien trop longtemps en lui.

« Peut-être qu’une part au fond de moi-même s’en doutait depuis toujours. C’est devenu plus clair quand Castiel a débarqué dans ma vie. Mais même là, je continuais de… »

Il s’arrêta, songeant au fait que comme tout le reste, il aurait pu passer à côté d'un homme pareil. Et il n'aurait pu blâmer personne d'autre que lui. Sam hocha la tête, semblant comprendre.

« Sans lui, je ne sais pas si j’aurais été capable de faire un si grand pas, » souffla t-il. « Et j’ai encore tellement à faire… »

« C’est déjà une grande avancée de pouvoir m’en parler, » fit-il remarquer. « Tu crois qu’il y a deux mois tu aurais été capable de me sortir le même discours ? »

Dean inspira.

« Rien qu’il y a deux jours je t’aurais sans doute planté là pour partir je ne sais où et nier toute cette histoire. Je n’avais même pas remarqué à quel point Castiel avait pris une telle place dans ma vie si rapidement. »

« Ton ami de la fac ? » interrogea près d'eux une troisième voix.

Dean se figea sur place, suivi de près par Sam. Ils n’avaient pas remarqué qu’ils avaient atteint le devant de leur maison. John était occupé à laver l’impala dans la rue.

« Un de ses nombreux nouveaux amis, oui, » tenta de rattraper Sam face au silence de son aîné, qui n’affichait plus aucune expression.

Il posa la grande éponge humide dans le seau pour se rapprocher d’eux.

« Vous ne m’avez pas encore présenté des gens ici. Il serait temps, non ? »

« Euh… »

Sam fut prit de court tandis que leur père tapait affectueusement l’épaule de son autre fils.

« Allez, si on s’organisait un dîner pour qu'on fasse un peu connaissance avec ceux avec qui vous passez du temps ? »

Dean baissa ses sourcils, ne sachant que répondre.

« Quoi, tu as une copine à me présenter plutôt ? » suggéra t-il avec un sourire et un air satisfait.

Au grand soulagement de Sam, ce fut le moment que Dean choisit pour refaire surface, et prendre un masque voilant ses sentiments qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Non, rien de tout ça, » lui apprit-il en se grattant le cou d’un air indifférent.

« Faudrait que t’apprennes à en garder une, pour commencer, » le quémanda son père sur un ton dépourvu de sérieux. « Amène quelqu’un aussi, Sam. Demain soir, n’oubliez pas. »

Il reprit son éponge tandis que les deux frères se lancèrent un regard entendu sur le repas festif qui les attendait, un air de panique passant dans le regard de l’aîné.

* * *

 

« Comment ça dîner avec ton père !? Tu veux ma mort ou bien ? »

Castiel était presque aussi énervé que l'épisode dans la ruelle, quelques jours plus tôt. S’en était tout aussi impressionnant. Une rage intérieure sommeillait dans le brun qui effrayait et fascinait à la fois le Winchester.

« Je n’ai pas pu refuser, il se serait douté de quelque chose ! » se défendit-il désespérément.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers eux dans la rue, tandis que les deux amants avaient stoppé leur route.

« Tu connais mon rôle dans la guerre contre laquelle ton père lutte ! Tu n’as pas oublié les derniers jours, quand même ? »

« Je ne risque pas de le faire, » lui rappela Dean avec un petit sourire.

Castiel sembla se radoucir à l’évocation de ces souvenirs.

« J’espère bien. Et tu n’as même pas encore tout vu, » affirma t-il en se prêtant au jeu.

« C’est qu’il devient aguicheur, l’ange innocent, » constata Dean avec malice.

« Tu me trouves innocent ? » l’interrogea Castiel en levant un sourcil avec curiosité. « Je pensais t’avoir prouvé le contraire hier soir. »

« Il va me falloir une piqûre de rappel. »

Le Winchester survola attentivement le quartier du regard pour s’assurer qu’ils étaient seuls, et s’avança vers lui pour capturer sa bouche. Castiel accueillit ses lèvres avec plaisir, mais ne mit pas longtemps avant de s’écarter de lui.

« Dean… Ce n’est pas prudent de faire ça ici. On risquerait de nous voir. »

Celui-ci lui prit la main, et la serra comme si Castiel risquait de se briser s’il le laissait partir.

« Ca va devenir de plus en plus dur de ne pas pouvoir montrer à quel point je tiens à toi. »

L’ange hocha doucement la tête, lui offrant un regard approbateur.

« Je ne risque pas de te contredire sur ce point là, » acquiesça t-il en passant ses doigts dans les siens.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, simplement perdu dans cet échange de regard, jusqu’à ce qu’une ombre se forme au loin, et qu’ils reprennent leur marche. Ils restèrent séparés mais réduisirent comme ils purent leur espace personnel, se frôlant avec répétition pour se sentir malgré tout près de l'autre.

* * *

 

La journée suivante passa avec une lenteur insoutenable pour Dean. Il eut une boule au ventre la plupart de ses heures de cours, anticipant le fameux dîner de ce soir. Castiel arriva sous les coups de dix-neuf heures. Ce fut Dean qui lui ouvrit, se contentant de le saluer d’un mouvement de tête, sentant le regard de son père le brûler dans son dos. Celui-ci s’avança à son tour, et le blond pu observer son ami prendre une expression à la fois indifférente et impassible. Il eut un instant peur que le brun ne sache pas faire la part des choses. Mais Castiel fut des plus polis.

« Mr Winchester, » fit-il en lui tendant la main. « Castiel Novak. »

« Appelle-moi John, » proposa ce dernier en lui rendant sa poignée de main.

Dean n’aurait jamais cru être témoin d'une situation aussi étrange jusqu’à les voir s’échanger un léger sourire. Si on lui demandait de citer la chose la plus bizarre qu’il ait pu voir au cours sa vie, il saurait maintenant quoi répondre. Sam descendit les marches alors que la sonnette retentissait de nouveau. Il ouvrit la porte qui laissa apparaître un jeune garçon de son âge. Il était d’un blond clair, un peu maigrichon, et arborait une mine à la fois sympathique mais fragile. Sam le prit rapidement dans ses bras sans aucune gène. Dean eut un sourire amusé face aux différences entre lui et son frère. Mais lui n'avait rien à cacher.

« Adam Milligan, » se présenta celui-ci en entrant.

A peine l’eut-il refermé que des coups retentirent de nouveau. Sam et Dean se jetèrent un regard interrogatif qui n’échappa pas à John.

« J’ai invité la fille d'Abbie, » leur expliqua t-il en faisant référence à une amie des plus fortunées qu'il s'était faite en interrogeant des témoins pour une enquête. « Je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas plus mal d’avoir une table complète. »

Dean se retint de laisser échapper un grognement de mécontentement. Son père avait toujours dit qu’il la voyait parfaitement avec son fils. Il n’avait personnellement aucun indice sur les raisons pour lesquelles cette idée avait germé dans sa tête, étant donné que tout les séparait. Et cette invitation n’était probablement pas anodine.

Castiel vit l’expression de Dean se raffermir légèrement tandis qu’une belle brune avec une robe bleue foncée qui moulait parfaitement ses formes ne fasse immersion dans la maison.

« Bela Talbot, » apprit-elle à ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas avec un sourire courtois et un regard vif, clôturant ainsi la ribambelle d’invités.

L'invraisemblable petit groupe qui s'était crée ne tarda pas à aller s'asseoir sur la table. Elle n'était pas si grande que ça, les Winchester n'accueillant pas spécialement beaucoup de monde en temps normal. John était particulièrement devenu solitaire depuis la perte de Mary, il y a quelques années de cela dans un incendie. Il n'avait sûrement pas jugé bon de racheter une table pendant le déménagement, jugeant que leur ancienne routine les suivraient jusqu'ici. Ils devraient donc se serrer pour tenir, et Bela sembla très bien le comprendre, puisqu'elle se hâta de s'asseoir à côté de Dean, bloquant Castiel dans son mouvement. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui.

« Oh, je suis désolée, tu voulais te mettre ici ? »

Sous ses dents blanches apparut un léger sourire hypocrite, montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue à cet endroit. Et que de toute façon, elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

« Non, je vais... m'installer plus loin, » abandonna le jeune homme qui ne voulait pas avoir l'air insistant pour se mettre à côté de son ami face à John, devant le regard tout aussi impuissant de Dean.

Adam s'assit à côté de Sam, et John et Castiel se mirent à un bout de la table chacun, au grand soulagement de ce dernier. Mais son sentiment de détente fut de courte durée tandis qu'il ne cessait d'avoir la mauvaise impression que le père des Winchester ne l'avait pas quitté du regard depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous assis.

« On s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? » demanda finalement le grand brun.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'exclama l'ange, surpris.

« Ta tête... Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, mais impossible de me souvenir où, » lui expliqua t-il en se grattant la barbe, tentant de ressasser ses souvenirs.

Dean put apercevoir les traits tendus de son ami apparaître imperceptiblement. Castiel avait un visage neutre et impassible à la vue des autres, mais l'aîné commençait à percevoir les différentes nuances de ses expressions. Il avait passé trop de temps à l'observer pour ne pas voir au delà de ce masque imperturbable, même s'il n'assumait réellement que depuis peu de le faire. Castiel était fascinant, il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait lutter contre quelque chose de si évident, qui cherchait à sortir par tout les moyens, lui criant une vérité qu'il n'avait osé embrasser dans un premier temps.

La police avait des dossiers sur les potentiels délinquants qui mettaient à mal la société par leurs actions révolutionnaires. Dean le savait, il était déjà allé au poste lorsque il était plus jeune, et son père lui avait tout expliqué. Castiel pouvait sans aucun doute être référé dans l'un de ses dossiers, suspecté de faire partie du mouvement. Ou alors John l'avait peut-être déjà aperçu dans une émeute, ou quelque chose du genre. Plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à eux, aussi terrifiantes les unes que les autres. Dans tout le cas, ce n'était pas bon qu'il recouvre la mémoire. Ni pour Castiel, ni pour Dean, au vu des questions que cela amènerait sur leur lien et leurs activités extra-scolaires.

« Si vous avez oublié, ce n'était probablement qu'une situation futile... » tenta l'étudiant droit comme un piquet, les mêmes idées que le Winchester probablement en tête.

John le regarda un instant d'un air curieux, semblant plus intrigué par sa façon de parler et de se tenir que par le réel contenu de sa réponse. Dean remercia infiniment Castiel d'être comme il est, pour la centième fois cette semaine.

« Parlons plutôt de toi, Dean, » dévia Bela en appuyant le nom de son camarade de table avec son accent british. « J'ai l'impression de ne pas te connaître, et pourtant tu es là depuis des mois. »

« S'il ne passait pas tout son temps derrière ses bouquins, peut-être qu'il verrait ce qu'il a sous le nez, » suggéra John avec un rire grave. « Qui est-ce qui a bien pu te donner une manie pareille ? Je vais finir par te confondre avec Sam... »

L'aîné échangea un bref regard avec Castiel, se souriant doucement. Cela n'échappa pas à l'anglaise tandis que la conversation principale dérivait sur Adam, et Dean sentit tout à coup une main se poser sur sa cuisse. Il se crispa instantanément. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle baissa le ton, se rapprochant sans perdre un instant de son oreille.

« Tu sais... Si tu peux me donner quelques cours particuliers, puisque tu t'y connais si bien dans les manuels scolaires... Je suis sûr que chacun pourrait y trouver son compte. »

Une étincelle plus que provocatrice brilla un instant dans ses yeux, comblant ses non-dits à la perfection.

« Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que nous nous connaissons déjà qu'on ne peut pas remettre ça. »

L'homme serra sa mâchoire. Bien-sûr, comment pouvait-il refuser de coucher avec Bela s'il l'avait déjà fait ? Et non sans enthousiasme face à la fougue de la british... Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu’elle n’était pas à son goût. Elle était parfaitement au courant du contraire.

« Ce n'est jamais bon de ressasser le passé, Bela. Tu voudrais risquer de gâcher ces précieux souvenirs ? » tenta t-il en simulant un air interrogatif et faussement sincère.

« Tu ne voudrais pas en créer de nouveaux ? »

A ces paroles, sa main commença doucement à remonter sa pente dangereuse. Dean savait qu'il attirerait trop l'attention en bougeant brusquement la sienne pour la stopper. Et ça, Bela l'avait parfaitement compris.

« Bela... Tu pourrais éviter à table ? » siffla t-il à voix baisse en sentant qu'il n'allait probablement pas tarder à laisser sa colère le gagner, durcissant déjà son ton.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas que ton père nous voit, c'est ça ? » suggéra t-elle sans se retirer pour autant, ajoutant une légère pression là où elle s'était tactiquement arrêtée.

« Je... »

Au même moment où ses doigts tentèrent de dépasser la barrière de vêtements, Castiel se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Dean se tourna instinctivement vers lui tandis que Bela retira sa main sous la surprise. Le visage de l'ange ne semblait même plus prendre la peine de cacher son irritation et son animosité envers la situation. Il regardait droit devant lui, ses yeux baissés vers la table. Mais Dean savait très bien de quoi il en retournait. Il avait tout vu. C'était évident. Il espérait que le brun n’avait pas mal interprété la situation, croyant qu’il n’avait pas cherché à la repousser... Croyait-il qu'il serait près à l'abandonner pour revenir à celui qu'il était avant ? Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de leur situation...

« Désolé... Je dois passer un appel urgent, » s'expliqua t-il sans prendre la peine de chercher une meilleure excuse en quittant la pièce sous les regards étonnés des autres convives.

Dean l'observa quitter la table, impuissant.

Castiel s'engouffra avec hâte dans l'entrée, dépassant le combiné, pour ensuite sortir et s'arrêter sur le perron, une fois qu'il se sentit assez loin du spectacle qui venait de lui être imposé sous ses yeux. Il ne claqua pas la porte férocement comme il en mourrait d'envie, mais ne fut pas tendre pour autant. Il s'avança légèrement dans la nuit fraîche, restant sur les marches, et inspira un grand coup, les yeux clos. Il avait juste besoin de se calmer. De ne pas penser à Bela totalement collée à Dean, son bras bougeant sous la table d'une façon qui ne lui avait absolument pas plu. Encore moins face au fait que l'homme n'avait fait aucun geste pour la repousser. Pas un seul effort. Jusqu'où était-elle allée... ?

L'ange leva un instant la tête, comme s'il cherchait la réponse d'une puissance supérieure. Ce qui était peut-être le cas. Avait-il bien fait de tomber pour un homme autant rattaché à cette image d'hétérosexualité ? Fils de policier, en plus de ça... Bordel, dans quel bazar s'était-il mis ? Sa vie avec le Winchester continuerait-elle toujours d'être ainsi ? Combien de temps cela durerait-il avant que son père ne se rende compte de leur mascarade, ou que Dean ait besoin de lui présenter une fille pour le rassurer ? Est-ce que tout cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ?

Castiel soupira. C'était _Dean._ Bien-sûr que cela en valait la peine. Il en était tombé amoureux dès l'instant où il avait vu cet homme avide de faire ses preuves et têtu, dissimulant un coeur fragile, faire irruption dans cette salle de classe il y a quelques mois de cela. Un regard. C'était ce qu'il lui avait suffit. Il n'avait jamais cru aux coups de foudre. Pour lui, on ne pouvait réellement aimer quelqu'un uniquement le connaissant avec profondeur. Mais c'était justement ce qu'il s'était passé avec Dean. A l'instant où son regard s'était posé sur lui, il avait eu l'impression de déjà tout savoir sur lui. D'avoir lu au delà de ce beau visage et de ses grands yeux verts envoûtants. Comme si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils étaient liés. Un destin qui n'avait attendu que Castiel, et les avait réuni dans cette même pièce, à cet instant précis. Mais ce même destin semblait leur fermer toutes les portes pour être heureux. Il y allait avoir de nombreuses étapes pour se forger leur propre avenir. L'ange décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'affronter la première de celles-ci : la fin de ce repas infernal.

Lorsqu'il arriva de nouveau dans le salon, John se trouvait debout, en alerte, réunissant quelques affaires.

« Un criminel recherché depuis des mois aperçu à l’autre bout de la ville, » expliqua t-il au nouveau venu sans lui jeter un coup d’oeil, trop occupé à se préparer.

La radio posée un peu plus loin se fit connaître.

_–  Un autre cas à l’angle de Liberty et Canal Street, selon un appel d’un témoin. Un groupe de jeunes qui a décidé d’en agresser un autre. Terminé. –_

Le policier s’arrêta un instant dans sa précipitation.

« Ils ont peut-être plus plus besoin d’aide, ce n’est pas loin d’ici et… »

_– Un des nôtres est sur place. Ce ne sont que quelques citoyens qui remettent quelques tapettes sur le droit chemin. Il repart. Terminé. –_

Le sang de Castiel se glaça d’effroi. Sam tourna la tête dan sa direction, une lueur grave et inquiète dans les yeux. Dean regardait droit devant lui, d’une neutralité indéchiffrable. Un léger air de compassion passa rapidement sur le visage d’Adam, tandis que Bela était occupée à vérifier ses ongles.

« Je suis fière d’habiter une ville avec des citoyens présents pour montrer le bon exemple à notre place, » songea John à voix haute tout en hochant la tête avant de s’en aller. L’ange puisa dans toute sa force intérieure pour ne pas tenter de le rattraper et de lui en coller une. Le cadet des Winchester, lui, ne perdit pas un instant pour se lever dès qu’il fut sûr que John n’était plus là. Il s’avança vers Castiel et le prit par le bras pour l’emmener dans une autre pièce avant que celui-ci n’explose devant Bela et Adam. Une fois qu’il fut sûr qu’ils ne seraient pas entendu, il s’arrêta pour poser ses mains sur les épaules du brun.

« Inspire, Cas. Essaye de te calmer. »

« Comment tu veux que je me calme !? » fulmina t-il. « C’est peut-être mes amis qui sont là-bas, en train de se faire agresser ! »

« Je sais, » soupira Sam d’un air plus calme. semblant mieux canaliser ses émotions. « C’est pour ça qu’il n’y a pas de temps à perdre. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« Il faut bien que quelqu’un vienne à leur secours. Tu te joins à moi, j’imagine ? »

« Bien-sûr, » acquiesça t-il après un léger silence, pris d’une immense reconnaissance pour quelqu’un qui risquait énormément pour une cause qui n’était pas la sienne.

Dean arriva à son tour dans la pièce.

« Je suppose que tu n’es pas des nôtres pour aller les aider ? » devina Castiel d’un ton sec, oubliant un instant les raisons évidentes pour lesquels le Winchester ne pouvait venir, encore sur les nerfs de sa scène avec Bela.

« Ils ont rajouté qu’il y avait une rouquine parmi eux après que vous soyez parti, » se contenta t-il de répondre, baissant les yeux.

« Très bien, j’espère pour toi que Charlie, si c’est elle, est plus combattive et résistante que toi, » lâcha le brun avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Dean ne put rien rajouter, car ce fut le moment que Bela choisit pour débarquer à son tour.

« Si tout le monde s’en va, je ne vais pas me gêner non plus, » affirma t-elle en voyant Sam mettre sa veste. « Tu veux venir ? »

La brune lui lança un petit sourire en coin tandis qu’elle observait Dean, presque comme un prédateur convoitant sa proie.

* * *

 

Castiel et Sam coururent comme jamais. L’attaque n’était qu’à quelques rues d’ici, mais chaque seconde comptait. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard. Des cris et des bruits de bataille ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Ils tournèrent à l’angle et se retrouvèrent en plein dans la mêlée.  
Les deux groupes étaient plutôt inégaux, comme ils s’en étaient doutés. Ceux se reconnaissant distinctement comme les agresseurs par leur violence plus accentuée étaient légèrement plus nombreux, rendant la riposte difficile. Mais si les autres avaient tenu jusque là, c’était probablement dû à leur obstination sans faille dans leur défense qu’ils montraient avec un acharnement qui donna chaud au cœur aux deux jeunes. Ils ne semblaient pas tenir le coup uniquement pour eux-mêmes, mais aussi pour un principe. Mettant corps et âmes dans leurs coups. L’ange et le Winchester n’eurent pas besoin de se regarder pour se jeter dans la bataille.

Castiel se dirigea sans attendre vers un homme au visage familier qui luttait bec et ongles contre deux adversaires. Il avait réussi à leur donner de vilaines blessures, mais ils ne cédaient pas. Le brun agrippa la main de celui-ci qui se baissait pour ramasser une bouteille de verre cassée, stoppant son mouvement. Il n’eut pas le temps de se relever qu’il cria de douleur, son nez ayant rencontré le genoux de l'ange.

« Va t-en ! » gronda ce dernier en le surveillant détaler, s’assurant qu’il ne revienne pas.

Il se retourna pour tomber sur la vision de la personne qu’il venait d’aider frapper son assaillant en redoublant de conviction. Le perdant ne demanda pas son reste et partie à son tour en lâchant quelques insultes à leur intention.

Castiel survola ensuite la cohue du regard. Sam était au corps à corps contre quelqu’un qui ne ferait probablement pas le poids pendant longtemps. La tendance ne tarderait pas à s’inverser s’ils continuaient comme ça. Tout le monde semblait épuisé par la partie du combat qu’ils avaient loupé, et de nouveaux bras n’étaient pas de trop. Même si un peu plus de renforts n’aurait pas été de refus, l’ange espérant que cela suffise.

Il n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps avant de sentir quelqu’un se lancer sur lui dans son dos. Il se retourna avec une grâce presque féline mais n’échappa pas au mauvais coup qu’il se prit sur la droite. Il esquiva de peu le suivant pour se déplacer avec facilité et surprendre son adversaire de l’autre côté. Celui-ci maugréa quelques paroles indescriptibles avant de tenter de contre-attaquer. Mais Castiel réitéra son action, et ne tarda pas à l’envoyer au sol. Il n’avait pas son énergie au maximum, et était incapable d’adopter le même rythme que le brun, même si les coups de ce dernier étaient moins puissants. De plus, Castiel était rapide.

Un gémissement plaintif capta soudainement son attention. L'étudiant regarda partout où il pouvait, et trouva enfin sa source. Charlie était maintenue par un homme d’une carrure plus qu’imposante. Elle semblait déjà bien amochée, son visage reflétant plusieurs bleus qui ne tarderaient pas à apparaître, et était à bout de force. Mais le brun ne fit pas deux pas que son nouvel ami revint à la charge, une fois de plus hors de son champ de vision.

Ce fut à son tour de s’écrouler sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit pourtant que l’attention de son adversaire était accaparé par l’endroit où Charlie se tenait quelques instants plus tôt. Castiel se risqua à y jeter lui aussi un coup d’oeil.

Un nouvel arrivant encagoulé avait attrapé l’agresseur de la rouquine pour le plaquer contre le mur. Il le frappait avec répétition, sans jamais lui laisser le temps de riposter. La plupart des attaquants étaient partis, et Castiel se demanda presque si la fureur de cet homme n’en était pas la cause. La scène avait un côté plutôt impressionnant, et cela ne donnait pas envie de se retrouver sous ses poings.

Sa victime ne tarda pas à capituler. Il lui assena deux coups de plus avant de le laisser enfin partir. La nuit masquait son regard, mais Castiel le vit parfaitement se tourner vers lui, serrant de nouveau le poing comme mise en garde à l’assaillant du brun qui se trouvait juste à côté. Celui-ci n’y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de prendre la même route que ses compagnons.

Le silence était revenu. Les gens s’aidaient comme ils pouvaient, relevaient ceux qui semblaient en avoir besoin. Castiel traversa l’assemblée pour entendre Charlie remercier son sauveur. Ou plutôt déblatérer sur la situation sans même prendre le temps de respirer entre deux phrases.

« D’accord, j’avais peut-être _légèrement_ surestimée mes capacités. Je n’ai pas la force de Wonder Woman, je l’ai compris. Mais je m’en sortais plutôt bien au début ! Pas comme ce trouillard de Kevin qui a réussit à partir au premier round. Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un s’enfuir aussi vite d’ailleurs. Enfin, ce n’est pas comme s’il ne compensait pas sa petite carrure par son int… »

« Charlie ! » l’interrompit le jeune homme devant son enthousiasme. « Je suis presque sûr que les inconnus ne s’intéressent pas à la vitesse de fuite de Kevin. »

« On ne peut pas en dire autant quand le sujet concerne un ange rebelle… »

Le brun se tourna au son de cette voix. L’homme enleva sa cagoule pour dévoiler un visage plus que familier.

« Désolé du costume un peu ridicule, mais je ne voulais pas que ces idiots me… »

Dean n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu’il sentit des lèvres chaudes s’écraser sur les siennes avec passion. Il grogna légèrement en sentant que sa propre lèvre inférieure était fêlée, mais il n’en tint pas compte. Il savoura le goût doux et sucré de Castiel qui lui avait terriblement manqué depuis ce matin. Ils furent interrompu par un cri strident de Charlie. Le Winchester, en alerte, se sépara un instant de son ange pour chercher sans attendre l’origine du danger.

« Quoi, je n’ai pas le droit d’être heureuse pour vous, _bitches_ ? » rétorqua t-elle avec un grand sourire enthousiaste. Castiel le lui rendit avant de reporter son attention sur l’homme qu’il était fier d’avoir face à lui.

* * *

 

Dean, Castiel, Sam et Charlie étaient tout les quatre assis sur une table du Heaven's Gate. Le cadet tenait un grand torchon sur son visage, dissimulant quelques glaçons, tentant d’apaiser son oeil au beurre noir qui était en train de se former.

« Tu n’aurais pas dû t’engager dans un combat pareil, » s’inquiéta son frère dans un élan protecteur.

« Parle pour toi, zorro, » se défendit Sam sur un ton léger.

Castiel prit un air interrogatif.

« Zorro ? Je ne compr... »

« On sait, je dois te faire toute ta culture littéraire et cinématographique prochainement ! » se souvint Charlie en soulevant cela comme une évidence. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je tenterai de ne pas te le garder trop longtemps, » rajouta t-elle dans un clin d'oeil à l'intention de Dean.

« Tout dépend de s'il me pardonnera ou non pour mon attitude de tout à l'heure... » expliqua t-il en regardant le brun d'un regard implorant.

Castiel baissa un instant les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute, Dean. Je sais que tu n'es pas totalement libre de tes mouvements devant ton père. J'ai surréagi. »

« Tu crois que j'aurais pas fait pareil si j'avais vu un mec te peloter devant moi ? Je lui aurais foutu mon poing dans la figure avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit ! »

« Et après que je sois parti ? » se contenta de demander le brun.

« Je lui ai dit que je ne me sentais pas très bien, » soupira t-il en passant sa main sur le visage. « J'étais sûr qu'elle préfèrerait me lâcher plutôt que d'attraper quoi que ce soit. »

« Et Adam, vous n'avez pas oublié de le prévenir avant de partir ? » songea Sam.

« Qui ? » l'interrogea Dean en prêtant peu d'attention à son intervention tandis que Castiel reprenait.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui la stoppera si tu la recroises... »

« Mais maintenant je sais que j'ai un petit ami jaloux pour me défendre, » fit-il remarquer avec un sourire amusé.

« Petit ami ? »

Les mots lui avaient échappé. Ils avaient glissé hors de sa bouche avec un naturel inquiétant. Mais Dean ne broncha pas. Après cette soirée, il avait su faire ses preuves envers Castiel en lui montrant qu'il pouvait respecter ses convictions tout en dépassant ses peurs et sa lâcheté. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait faire marche arrière. Il savait que ses craintes n'allaient pas miraculeusement s'envoler en une soirée. Mais il avait Castiel pour l'aider à y faire face, et pouvoir réaliser le but primordial dans sa vie : aider les autres.

Il échangea un long regard avec le brun sous les yeux brillants de Charlie et son frère qui mima le dégoût malgré un sourire qui le trahissait. Dean reprit ensuite sur un ton sérieux et concentré.

« Très bien, on va la créer cette organisation. »

« Vraiment ? » S'exclama l'ange, bouche bée.

« Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes aient à revivre ça. Je veux sauver, aider, protéger. Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur pour parler aux gens ou faire bouger les choses, mais chacun pourra avoir son rôle bien à lui. Moi, je peux au moins faire ma part avec la surveillance des rues. Et il me semble que vous envisagiez d'autres projets aussi. Il faut voir ce que je peux faire dedans. »

« Il nous faudra du monde, » acquiesça Sam tout en hochant la tête sur les idées de son frère.

« Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser tout risquer en nous rejoignant ? Ce n'est pas ton combat. »

« Mais c'est le tien, et celui de mes amis. La protection fraternel ne va pas à sens unique, _jerk_. »

« On verra ça plus tard, _bitch._ Charlie ? »

« Tu peux compter sur moi bien-sûr ! » s'exclama t-elle. « Qui ne rêverait pas de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin devant toutes les aventures qui nous attendent ? C'est un peu comme une quête pour nous tous. Puis je compte bien nous trouver un nom qui déchire... »

« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Il se tourna vers le dernier concerné, qui n'était pas des moindres.

« Castiel ? »

L'ange eut un petit sourire convaincu aux bouts des lèvres, montrant toute la combattivité qu'il avait en réserve qui ne cherchait qu'à sortir.

« Compte sur moi. »


	7. Rebelling

_Trois mois plus tard..._

A peine Dean eut-il refermé la porte de l'appartement que Castiel se rua sur lui, le privant même de le saluer. Le Winchester s'était absenté deux semaines pour un rapide road-trip en famille, et n'avait pas vu l'ange depuis. Celui-ci semblait pris d'une fièvre qui ne tarda pas à être contagieuse lorsqu'il plaqua Dean contre le mur. Le Winchester ne se lassait pas des ponctuels besoins du brun de prendre le contrôle, sans lui en laisser le choix. Il avait été agréablement surpris de découvrir ce côté qui sommeillait dans son compagnon, et même s'ils n'avaient pas encore dépassé la troisième base, Castiel n'osant pas brusquer Dean en allant trop vite sur tout les domaines, et ce dernier travaillant encore sur certains, le blond commençait enfin à se relâcher. Il était de plus en plus à l'aise avec le bar. Avec l'organisation. Avec l'acceptation de sa sexualité. Et entre eux. Le facteur commun qui l'aidait à résoudre cela étant : il avait confiance en son ange.

Castiel plaqua son corps entier contre le sien, le bloquant entre lui et le mur froid. Il l'embrassa longuement, langoureusement, laissant sa langue explorer librement la bouche de son amant avec une certaine délectation. Il commença à bouger son corps contre le sien, prenant sans attendre un rythme frénétique. Dean gémit dans sa bouche, déjà pantelant, sentant son sexe durcir en un instant face aux frottements acharnés contre celui de Castiel. Le brun le maintint en place, laissant son corps satisfaire son envie de se fondre dans l'homme qu'il avait face à lui. Quelques minutes de plus comme ça et le blond savait qu'il allait venir, encore dans ses vêtements. Mais il se sentait prêt à passer un cap. L'absence de Castiel lui avait fait se rendre compte à quel point celui-ci lui manquait, et il avait passé deux semaines à devoir cacher celui qu'il était réellement devant son père. Il avait maintenant un puissant besoin de montrer qui il était, même si cela restait dans cette sphère privée entre les deux étudiants. Sans oublier à qui il appartenait.

« Cas... » réussit-il à dire entre deux grognements devant la pression qu'exerçait la hampe de l'autre homme sur la sienne. « Tu veux qu'on aille dans la chambre ? »

Le concerné se stoppa un instant pour le regarder dans les yeux, sans enlever la distance qui séparait le reste de leurs corps. Quelque chose remua en Dean face à ce visage et ses grands yeux bleus qui prenaient tout son champ de vision, se trouvant si proche de lui. Cette sensation revenait à chaque fois. Il ne pensait pas qu'il s'habituerait un jour à ce tableau. Et il en était heureux, sachant que Castiel ne cesserait à jamais de le troubler. Il avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait face à cette image de paradis qui lui portait autant d'attention.

Dean n'eut pas besoin de préciser quoi que ce soit de plus. Comme il s'en doutait, Castiel avait parfaitement compris sa demande invisible. Trouvant ce dont il avait besoin dans son regard.

« Tu es sûr, Dean ? »

« Combien de temps tu vas encore me faire patienter, l'ange ? Je pense qu'on est tout les deux plus que prêt. »

Le Winchester accompagna sa demande en passant doucement ses deux mains sous les différentes couches de l'arrière du pantalon de Castiel, agrippant la peau ferme de ses fesses. Les rapprochant ainsi encore plus, celui-ci poussant un léger gémissement d'allégresse. Le brun rouvrit les yeux qu'il venait de fermer un court instant sous les sensations, et attrapa finalement le poignet de son amant pour le guider jusqu'à son lit.

Ils se débarrassèrent mutuellement de leurs vêtements, le sol ne tardant pas à se remplir des affaires de chacun. Ils grimpèrent tout les deux sur le lit, Castiel se penchant vers la table de nuit pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant. Il jeta ensuite un regard interrogatif à Dean.

« Je pense qu'on a tout les deux très bien compris qui allait y passer, depuis le temps,  » fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire.

Ils s'étaient déjà amusés à tester la stimulation anale ces derniers mois, se contentant d'utiliser leurs doigts, et Dean avait été bien plus réactif à cela que le brun. Ce n'est pas que Castiel n'avait pas aimé, mais lui n'avait pas fait débarquer le voisin dans une colère noire à cause du bruit à trois heures du matin car le Winchester avait eu ce qu'il avait décrit comme « le meilleur orgasme de toute cette putain de vie ».

« Si tu ne veux pas, je peux toujours... »

« J'ai pas dit que j'étais contre, Cas. Je suis même foutrement emballé à l'idée de t'avoir en moi. Mais... Vas-y doucement au début, d'accord ? » précisa t-il quand même avec une once d'inquiétude.

« Te faire du mal est la dernière chose que je souhaite... » lui rappela le brun tout en se plaçant au dessus de lui pour lui voler un long baiser qui les grisa un instant.

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, Dean entendit le bouchon sauter, et ne tarda pas à sentir un doigt humide près de son entrée. Il alla taper avec son corps contre celui-ci, commençant à s'y enfoncer lui-même. Son corps se détendait beaucoup plus facilement avec l'habitude, notamment pour de petites intrusions comme celles-ci. Castiel sourit contre sa bouche face à son enthousiasme, et fit aller et venir son doigt en lui. Ne tardant pas à en ajouter un second, faisant lâcher au Winchester un gémissement tandis qu'il faisait monter et descendre son corps dessus, emprisonnant les doigts du brun, cherchant à les enfoncer encore plus pour atteindre le but tant attendu. Mais Castiel ne prit pas le temps de le chercher qu'il rajouta déjà le troisième doigt, laissant échapper à Dean un petit bruit d'inconfort.

« Désolé, » s'excusa t-il tout en prenant le sexe du blond et et commença doucement à le masturber pour le détendre.

Mais l'étudiant n'eut le temps de rien dire que Castiel toucha sa prostate de plein fouet, lui faisant oublier les douleurs passagères. Le corps de Dean se souleva pour se coller encore plus contre celui de l'ange. Le brun grogna à son tour en sentant leurs sexes se frotter l'un à l'autre, avant que Dean ne retombe sur le matelas, sa respiration s'accélérant. Castiel fit de longs gestes lascifs, tantôt touchant sa prostate, tantôt l'évitant délibérément pour ne pas trop le rapprocher de l'orgasme. Le souffle du blond devenait de plus en plus saccadé, commençant lui-même à devenir une boule de plaisir.

« Cas... nghhh... Je pense que je suis prêt... » souffla t-il avec un énième gémissement.

L'ange lâcha soudainement tout ce qu'il faisait, abandonnant son sexe et retirant ses doigts, pour aller chercher dans son tiroir un préservatif. La sensation de se retrouver tout à coup sans aucun toucher ne fut pas des plus agréables, le Winchester attendant avec hâte que le brun ne se réoccupe de lui. Celui-ci lui donna pourtant une vue des plus alléchantes tandis qu'il plaça d'un air hésitant le préservatif sur son sexe, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre.

« Attends, laisse moi faire, » rit Dean en voyant que Castiel avait déchiré le premier.

Il aimait peut-être prendre les commandes lorsqu'ils étaient intimement physiques, mais il n'en restait pas moins un débutant, même si Dean apprenait en même temps que lui pour les pratiques uniquement masculines. Il se pencha à son tour pour prendre un autre préservatif dans la boîte de nuit, et déchira l'emballage avec ses dents.

« Tu peux le faire à chaque fois, si tu le souhaites, » proposa Castiel qui l'avait observé tout le long de son geste avec de grands yeux.

Dean sourit tandis qu'il le posait lentement sur le pénis du brun. Prenant son temps pour profiter un instant du moment. Touchant au passage ses testicules de l'autre main pour faire monter le désir de son ami. Ce fut au tour de celui-ci de fermer les yeux, se laissant enivrer par la sensation. Lui non plus n'était décidément pas prêt d'arrêter d'être agréablement surpris de sentir Dean si proche de lui.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller. »

Il s'avança pour déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, et s'allongea sur le dos comme avant. Il vit le brun se rajouter ce qui ressemblait à la moitié du pot du lubrifiant, pour ensuite chercher au dessus de lui une position confortable. Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin trouvé, il prit son sexe avec une main pour le positionner devant son entrée, Dean sentant le gland taper contre celle-ci. S'arrêtant de bouger. Castiel le regarda en clignant des yeux. Un air toujours aussi innocent sur le visage. Pensant peut-être que Dean avait changé d'avis. Le Winchester se demanda un instant s'il devrait aller agripper lui-même les fesses de son amant pour l'enfoncer en lui, mais l'ange se décida enfin à le faire.

Dean s'était préparé à l'idée de recevoir quelque chose de cette envergure en lui, mais il n'en fut pas pour autant non déstabilisé. Il sentit son corps se resserrer et s'ouvrir à la fois sous l'intrusion. Prit entre la brûlure de la pénétration et l'étrange sensation de se faire remplir entièrement. Castiel semblait l'avoir compris, observant tout les traits de son visage, et y alla aussi lentement qu'il pouvait. Laissant le corps du Winchester s'habituer peu à peu avant de reprendre son chemin. S'arrêtant. Poussant. S'arrêtant de nouveau. Continuant de pousser. Dean prit le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer autant qu'il le pouvait, se concentrant uniquement sur son souffle régulier. Mais le brun eut une seconde idée tout aussi intelligente, commençant à masturber son sexe en même temps. L'autre étudiant poussa un soupir de satisfaction, et les poussées suivantes se firent beaucoup moins sentir. Castiel s'arrêta au bout d'un instant, et Dean remarqua qu'il avait atteint le fond. Le laissant collé à lui contre son pelvis, sentant ses testicules contre ses fesses. Etant au plus proche physiquement qu'ils n'avaient jamais été. Dean voyait maintenant la description physique de ne « faire qu'un ». Et il aimait ça. Terriblement.

Au niveau de la sensation en elle-même, la simple idée d'être empli jusqu'au bout lui paraissait étrange. Le ressenti encore plus. Ils n'avaient pas encore bougé, mais il aimait avoir Castiel si près de lui. Le surplombant. Leurs deux corps réunis. L'homme et l'ange, liés ensemble. Littéralement. Les yeux de Castiel, eux, le fixaient à quelques centimètres.

« Tu vas bien ? » murmura celui-ci avec inquiétude.

« Contente toi de faire ton boulot, » dit-il avec un sourire pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais Castiel n'en démorda pas, gardant son regard soucieux.

« Oui, Cas, je vais bien. »

Même s'il ne le montrait pas toujours, gardant sa fierté typiquement Dean, il lui était extrêmement reconnaissant de se soucier autant de lui. Il savait qu'il avait là une chance rare.

Castiel se retira doucement, faisant remonter à la surface l'étrange sensation de Dean mêlé à quelque chose de moins agréable. Mais il n'aima pas non plus se retrouver tout à coup vide, et accueillit avec plaisir le sexe de l'ange qui revint s'enfoncer en lui. Un peu plus rapidement que la dernière, fois prenant tout de même son temps. Le brun poussa un grognement sourd, tout ses traits se contractant tandis qu'il apprenait à connaître les fondements du corps de son amant.

« Oh, Dean, qu'est-ce que c'est bon... »

« Tu vas bientôt finir par devenir aussi accro que moi à ce rythme. »

Mais Castiel ne releva pas son humour, trop occupé à faire un mouvement arrière pour s'engouffrer de plus belle. Prenant enfin un rythme. Pas trop lent, pas trop rapide. Dean commençant à respirer plus fort, appréciant de plus en plus la sensation d'avoir la hampe de Castiel entre ses jambes. Il y eut un moment où celui-ci perdu tout à coup pied, car il abandonna sa cadence constante pour commencer à donner de puissants coups de reins frénétiques. Dean poussa de longs gémissements sous le changement de rythme inattendu, surpris de la bestialité caché de l'ange, mais non sans délice. La technique se révéla fructueuse pour lui aussi lorsque le brun changea d'angle dans un mouvement impulsif et tapa en plein dans sa prostate.

« CAS ! C... gnhh.. Continue... aaah... Ici ! »

Il avait l'impression que son sexe allait exploser. Des feux d'artifices se propageant dans tout son corps. Des frissons se répercutant en continue. Les coups de bassins frénétiques de Castiel ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de se calmer, l'explosion revenant encore et encore. Il s'accrocha à son dos pour adopter le ton qu'avait prit leurs ébats et s'enfoncer plus profondément sur le brun. Castiel poussa un grognement sourd sous le résultat, et continua de butter autant qu'il pouvait contre sa prostate en retour.

Dean prit le temps de rouvrir les yeux. Et découvrit un Castiel des plus dépravés, la bouche ouverte, donnant des coups de reins incontrôlés en avant, se concentrant uniquement sur ce qu'il ressentait. Perdant la tête grâce à lui. Dean Winchester. Réussissant à satisfaire son ange comme jamais. Il aurait du mal à ne pas le citer sur sa liste de fierté si on la lui demandait un jour.

Il releva légèrement la tête pour voir la hampe de Castiel disparaître et réapparaître en lui dans une vision plus qu'érotique. Dean lâcha un grognement rien qu'à cette vue, et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller en sentant son orgasme le frapper de plein fouet. Il était tellement occupé à détailler Castiel qu'il ne l'avait pas sentit arriver. Le brun fit monter et descendre sa main sur son sexe pour l'aider dans son extase, et Dean sentit ses testicules se serrer avant que ses hanches ne se soulèvent jusqu'à ce que des giclées de sperme ne s'éjectent de son sexe. Elles se déversèrent sur son torse tandis que Castiel gémit bruyamment, son sexe ressentant chaque convulsion du blond. Les spasmes de Dean durèrent un moment, et ce fut quand il arrêta enfin de gesticuler qu'il sentit en lui le pénis de Castiel se contracter à son tour. Ressentant tout de suite la différence. Et ne tardant pas à sentir une chaleur en lui, tandis que le brun éjaculait avec force. Le préservatif ne lui permettait pas de ressentir le liquide chaud à l'intérieur, mais les poussées qu'eut Castiel pendant son orgasme tandis que son corps entier se contractait lui firent rapidement oublier ce petit point négatif.

Castiel convulsa encore un moment avant de retirer son sexe du Winchester qui fit pousser à ce dernier un grognement de mécontentement, s'écroulant ensuite sur lui. Leurs torses se soulevant et s'abaissant l'un contre l'autre encore avec rapidité. Quelques minutes passèrent, tandis qu'ils se contentèrent tout deux de suivre l'apaisement de la respiration de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles se calment et reprennent un rythme normal.

Dean n'eut pourtant aucune envie de bouger. Le poids de Castiel ne tarderait pas à devenir une gène, ainsi que le liquide chaud entre eux, mais il profita un instant de leurs corps entiers collés l'un à l'autre. Leurs sexes mous reposant doucement ensemble. Le visage de l'ange au dessus de son épaule.

Quelques baisers ne tardèrent pas à se poser soudainement sur son cou. Castiel releva la tête vers lui, l'enveloppant un instant de ses grands yeux bleus. Ils se fixèrent un instant. Sans un mot. Jusqu'à finalement se voler un dernier long baiser, faisant passer dedans toutes les émotions qu'ils pouvaient pour remercier l'autre d'être présent à ses côtés.

* * *

 

« Allez, du nerf, on garde la cadence ! On fait comme je vous ai montré la semaine dernière ! »

  
La salle entière était effervescence. Elle n'était pas si grande que cela, mais le sur-nombre de personnes rendait les choses plus compliquées. Ces trois derniers mois, Castiel avait formé avec Gabriel ce qu'ils avaient nommé _« Angels »_ , ou encore la fameuse organisation qui les avaient mené jusqu'à New York. Il s'avérait qu'ils n’étaient pas les seuls à chercher à se rassembler, mais cela avait attiré assez de monde pour que _Angels_ fasse venir un nombre tout aussi respectable de personnes que les autres. Petit à petit, les gens découvraient qu'ils étaient loin d'être les seuls dans cette situation. Et qu'il était temps de se réunir.

Dean s'occupait depuis plusieurs semaines d'entraîner les recrues prêtes à s'occuper de la surveillance des rues, ainsi que quelques leçons de self-defense pour tout le monde en cas d’agression, comme ce jour-ci. Il faisait régulièrement du sport, et tout le monde qui avait été témoin de sa performance face aux autres jeunes de la dernière fois avaient été unanimement d'accord pour lui accorder ce rôle d'instructeur.

 _« Vous voulez aussi me donner le short rouge et le sifflet, tant que vous y êtes ? »_ avait-il déclaré.

Mais à l'instant où il avait commencé à exercer sa nouvelle fonction, il avait tout de suite revêtu un sérieux implacable. Prenant finalement plus à cœur qu'il ne l'aurait lui-même imaginé le fait d'avoir été choisi pour préparer des gens à ce qui les attendait dehors.

« Dean, est-ce que je peux faire une pause, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on a pas pu aller boire, » demanda Kevin en se tenant les côtes.

« Tu crois que les gens dehors te laisseront faire une pause pendant ta propre agression !? » persifla Dean. « Et c'est _Mr Winchester_ pendant les cours ! »

Gabriel, occupé un peu plus loin à bloquer les bras de Castiel dans le dos de celui-ci, leva un sourcil.

« Wow, on lui dit qu'on est pas à l'armée, ou ça se passe comment ? »

« On ne peut pas se plaindre de le voir s'investir, » fit remarquer le brun avec un petit sourire de fierté.

« S'il prend les commandes comme ça dans la chambre, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu le gardes. »

Castiel se libéra tout à coup de sa prise pour envoyer à terre son coéquipier uniquement par sa force brut.

« Ou bien peut-être que tu en fais ce que tu veux, » pensa Gabriel à voix haute, étalé de tout son long sur le sol. 

« En tout cas il s'avère que les gens le respectent, » constata l'ange d'un regard lumineux vers le concerné, occupé à corriger la position de défense de Charlie qui l'écoutait avec grande attention.

«  _The Great Hunter_ , ou encore le surnom stupides que les plus jeunes lui ont donné. Décidément, n'importe qui peut devenir un héros ces jours-ci. » fit-il remarquer en levant les yeux au ciel.

A l'autre bout de la pièce résonna tout à coup un appel.

« Dean, j'ai besoin de toi un instant ! »

Le cadet des Winchester venait d'arriver et traversa la pièce avec de grands pas hâtifs, des papiers à la main.

« Par contre, je ne refuserai pas un petit corps à corps avec son élan de frère, » rajouta t-il en se levant soudainement.

« Gabriel, je t'ai déjà précisé de nombreuses fois que Sam est hétérosexuel, » lui rappela Castiel en sachant pertinemment que sa réponse ne changerait rien.

« Je sais, tu m'as déjà parlé de ce gâchis. Mais je suis sûr que ça peut se corriger... »

« Il me semble qu'il sort avec une dénommée Jessica... »

« … il suffit de trouver le bon angle d'approche, et de... »

« Gabriel ! » maugréa le brun dans un énième rappel à l'ordre qui ne fut pas entendu, le blond trop occupé à élaborer un plan de conversion.

Pendant que les deux amis étaient pris dans leurs chamailleries, Sam en profita pour atteindre son frère.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne te formerai pas, Sammy, » grommela l'aîné d'un ton protecteur.

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Mais je suis sûr que je serai capable de te mettre une raclée quand je veux. »

« J'aimerai bien voir ça, » ricana Dean.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te ridiculiser devant tes élèves, » suggéra t-il avec une pointe de défi, posant ses papiers à terre. « Je crois que les nouvelles informations que j'ai à te donner pourront bien attendre deux petites minutes. »

« Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi pour quelqu'un qui s'apprête à perdre, » argumenta Dean en faisant de la place autour d'eux. « Comment tu arrives à avoir toujours de si bonnes informations des autorités, d'ailleurs ? »

« J'ai de très bonnes sources, » se contenta t-il de répondre avant de lancer la première attaque.

Dean esquiva le premier coup avec rapidité. Contre-attaquant sans attendre. Mais Sam para son mouvement avec son bras dans un bruit sourd. Il tenta ensuite de passer dans son dos. L'aîné ne le laissa pas faire, donnant un coup en avant. Mais le benjamin avait dû l'anticiper, car il en profita pour se baisser, et le toucher à la mâchoire en remontant. Dean resta sonné par l'impact, et n'eut le temps de rien faire d'autre qu'un coup de pied circulaire balaya ses jambes, son dos s'écrasant avec force sur le sol. Sam posa un pied victorieux sur son torse, l'obligeant à rester à terre.

« Tu es trop prévisible lorsqu'on te connaît, » fit remarquer le cadet avec un petit sourire triomphant.

« Je n'étais pas prêt, » trouva uniquement à dire Dean, grommelant dans sa barbe.

« C'est décidément la pire excuse que tu n'ai jamais sorti. Je croyais que rien ne battrait le _' je vais aller travailler sur la voiture de papa '_ de tes quinze ans quand il avait son ancienne automobile alors que ce n'était pas vraiment des sons de mécanique qui sortait du garage. »

« Tais toi, » maugréa t-il en prenant une teinte rosée tandis que Sam l'aidait à se relever.

Des applaudissements retentirent de tout les côtés pour féliciter le cadet des Winchester pour sa performance.

« Eh, reprenez l'entraînement ! » gronda Dean en tentant de détourner l'attention de sa cuisante défaite.

Une voix vint se faire connaître derrière son dos.

« Alors, comme ça on ne m'annonce pas son arrivée, _Sammy boy_  ? Quel malpoli tu fais ! »

« Gabriel ! » maugréa Castiel qui réussit enfin à le rattraper.

Sam fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, occupé à récupérer ses papiers.

« Ce n'est pas que j'ai un cours dans vingt minutes, mais j'ai besoin de vous transmettre ça avant d'y aller. »

* * *

 

Le Conseil réunissait les membres qui étaient en charge de prendre les décisions au sein de l'organisation. Il était composé de Castiel et Gabriel, les deux fondateurs, ainsi que Charlie, Dean, et Sam – malgré toutes les plaintes de son grand-frère envers cette idée. Mais ses informations dont il était le seul à connaître le contact qui lui transmettait ce dont il avait besoin et son savoir étaient plus que précieux. Ses idées étaient d'ailleurs novatrices et intelligentes, et il apportait une maturité et un point de vue plus qu’important au petit groupe, même si Dean n'osait l'admettre.

« Je pense aussi que nous serions plus efficace en postant quatre recrues de l'entraînement de Dean sur McLaren's Street, et ceux là plutôt deux rues plus loin. Sans oublier de continuer à faire passer le mot à toute la communauté de toujours sortir avec un sifflet sur soi. C'est primordial, peu coûteux, et la meilleure façon de se déclarer rapidement en danger tout en signalant sa position. »

« En plus d'être un atout majeur dans les idées, on apprend maintenant que tu sais botter des fesses avec brio, » fit constater Gabriel en repensant à son combat de la veille non sans un sourire charmeur qui lui valut un éclaircissement de gorge de la part de Castiel. « A ce rythme on va bientôt pouvoir virer ton frère. »

« Eh ! » maugréa Dean en accompagnant sa réaction d'un regard noir.

« Qui vote en faveur des propos de Sam ? » décida d'interrompre le brun avant que la réunion ne parte sur une dispute... ce qui n'était pas rare avec les deux fortes personnalités de Dean et Gabriel.

Toutes les mains se levèrent unanimement. Castiel les parcourut du regard.

« Bien. D'autres idées ? »

« Et bien... Je pense qu j’ai quelque chose, » se fit entendre Charlie de sa petite voix.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

« Pour la pression, on va repasser, » ricana t-elle fébrilement.

« Lance-toi, » l'encouragea Dean, échangeant un sourire avec elle qui lui redonna du courage.

« C'est quelque chose auquel je pense depuis le discours de Cas, en décembre. Celui où Dean t'as sauvé, » précisa t-elle avec un brin d'enthousiasme face à cette anecdote. « Tu disais dedans qu'il fallait arrêter de rester entre nous dans le secret, et de commencer à se montrer. Leur faire savoir que n'importe qui dans leur entourage est peut-être des nôtres, et que ça concerne donc tout le monde. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » l'interrogea Castiel, empli de curiosité.

« On avait déjà cherché un moyen de se faire voir à cette époque, et je pense que j'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama t-elle.

« Tu fais monter le suspens, rouquine, » fit remarquer Gabriel.

« Quel est le premier endroit où la communauté a réellement fait parler d'elle publiquement pour la première fois ? » les interrogea t-elle de façon presque interactive.

« Les émeutes de Stonewall ? » proposa Dean, ne se rappelant que trop bien de cet événement qui avait plus que capté son attention avant même d'arriver ici, déjà inconsciemment attiré par ce qu'il y avait au fond de lui.

« Et après c'est moi que tu traites de nerd ? » le taquina Sam.

Dean roula des yeux en lâchant un léger _'bitch',_ son frère ricanant, tandis que Charlie poursuivit.

« Je pensais justement qu'on devrait rebondir là-dessus, et faire de Stonewall un exemple. »

« Là, tu as capté mon attention, » fit Gabriel en levant les deux sourcils.

« Refaire une émeute ? » sembla comprendre Castiel.

« Non, plutôt quelque chose de visible par tous, juste sous leur nez. Dans la rue. Avec un permis officiel. On pourrait marcher pour célébrer Stonewall, et montrer que nous en sommes fier. Fier d'être ce qu'on est et de le montrer, » déclara Charlie avec une lueur dans le regard. « Enfin, c'est juste une idée, si vous avez mieux... » rajouta t-elle malgré tout en faisant ressortir sa pointe de timidité.

Les quatre autres jeunes se regardèrent un instant.

« C'est si terrible que ça ? » sembla comprendre la rouquine en perdant un ton de voix.

Castiel jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux autres en hochant la tête d'un air entendu avant de lui répondre.

« C'est parfait, Charlie, » souffla l'ange d'un air impressionné.

« Vraiment ? » comprit-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux. « Parce que j'étais sûr que ça ne vous plairait pas, que vous alliez trouver ça stupide et que vous vous diriez que... »

« C'est très bien, Charlie, » réitéra Sam.

Elle les observa un à un avant de reprendre un petit sourire.

« Je sais, je suis exceptionnelle. On ne peut pas en faire deux comme moi. »

« Tu es incopiable, » confirma Dean positivement.

« Une marche des fiertés, » répéta Castiel en réfléchissant. « Si on veut rendre hommage à Stonewall, il faudrait faire cela le vingt-huit juin prochain, ou tout du moins dans ces jours là. Cela nous laisse trois mois pour tout préparer. »

« Il faudra dire aux autres groupes de New York de nous rejoindre, » proposa Sam en commençant à étudier lui aussi la question. « Et faire passer le mot dans les villes alentours. »

« Tu penses qu'on pourrait convaincre d'autres grandes villes de faire comme nous ? Je suis sûr que San Francisco ou Los Angeles serait partant, » songea Gabriel dans un de ses rares moments de sérieux.

Tandis que Sam approuvait cette idée en commençant à lister les quelques villes américaines qui pourraient en faire de même, Dean resta silencieux. Tout le monde avait des étoiles plein les yeux avec cette histoire de _'gay pride',_ mais lui ne pouvait justement pas se montrer au grand jour. Il pourrait encore moins mettre les pieds dans un événement _prônant_ la visibilité, aussi bonne l'idée de Charlie était...

* * *

 

« Cas, j'espère que ta surprise c'est pas que tu ai _encore_ essayé de me faire un plat maison. Tu te souviens comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois ? »

« Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la qualité du plat, Dean. J'avais tout simplement laissé le chiffon près de la plaque de cuisson. »

Dean et Castiel étaient tout les deux assis dans le petit appartement de ce dernier, partageant une de leurs nombreuses soirées ensemble. Le brun avait préparé la table tel un restaurant romantique : la bougie, les beaux couverts, la rose et la lumière tamisée – ce qui avait bien faire rire le Winchester, quoique touché par son geste. Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas fréquenter ce genre d'endroits ensemble, sous peine de se faire refuser l'entrée, mais l'ange avait su reproduire cette ambiance confortable à la perfection. Il ne restait qu'un seul élément qui risquait de ne pas entrer dans le tableau : la nourriture.

« Essaye de vérifier où tu poses les choses cette fois-ci, je ne veux pas avoir encore la peur de ma vie, » s'inquiéta t-il en se levant légèrement de sa chaise pour lui voler un baiser chaste tandis que Castiel repartait vers la cuisine.

« Les flammes n'étaient pas si grosses. Si tu te souviens on les a éteint plutôt rapidement, » lui rappela t-il en s'arrêtant un instant.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse, » argumenta t-il tandis qu'un voile passait dans son regard.

Castiel comprit l'association que Dean avait fait dans son esprit, remontant à un événement bien plus antérieur que ce simple accident, et ne chercha pas à re-explorer cette histoire. Il avait très bien comprit que la plupart des craintes qui avaient fermé Dean venaient de là. L'ange se contenta donc de s'approcher pour lui voler un baiser plus long, tentant de lui faire oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant ses sombres pensées.

« Mm, Cas, » tenta Dean en réussissant à se dégager, pantelant.  « A ta place j'irai chercher le plat, sinon ce n'est pas lui que je vais mettre sur la table. »

Castiel lui fit un sourire alors qu'il sentit une tape sur ses fesses. Le Winchester patienta dans le salon avec une humeur plutôt enjouée.

« Hum... Dean... » appela soudainement le brun depuis la cuisine.

« Je t'avais dit de surveiller ce fichu torchon ! » paniqua Dean tout en se hâtant vers l'autre pièce.

« Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, » constata l'étudiant. « C'est plutôt l'opposé-même du problème de la dernière fois. »

En effet, le blond débarqua pour découvrir Castiel tenant un poulet totalement cru.

« J'ai... oublié d'allumer le four. »

Dean le regarda un instant, sans un mot, faisant passer son regard du poulet à l'ange, puis éclata de rire. Castiel sembla contrarié de sa réaction, prenant la mouche.

« Désolé, je voulais pas blesser tes sentiments, mais... c'est juste hilarant, » réussit-il à dire entre deux soubresauts de ricanements.

Le brun finit par rouler des yeux et passer à autre chose.

« Il nous reste toujours la tarte qui était déjà prête. »

« Tarte ? »

Dean avait soudainement arrêté de rire et reprit tout son sérieux.

« Je ne te garantis pas de sa saveur, mais... »

« On va bien voir ça, » affirma Dean en cherchant la tarte du regard.

Castiel eut un sourire.

« Vas t'asseoir. Je vais t'apporter ça. »

« Je savais qu'il y avait une petite ménagère qui sommeille en toi. »

L'étudiant ne prit pas la peine de répondre, habitué à ses innombrables remarques, tandis que Dean retourna s'asseoir en pouffant. Castiel ne tarda pas à le suivre, portant le plat dans ses mains. Le Winchester se sur-éleva légèrement de sa chaise pour voir le résultat.

« Je vais finir par te faire goûter à l'aveugle si tu es aussi impatient, » s'amusa le brun.

Dean grogna quelques paroles inaudibles, puis se rassit, comme s'il était puni. Cas prit tout son temps pour lui en couper une part, jouant légèrement avec ses nerfs, lui tendant finalement une part avant que le Winchester ne craque. Dean goûta enfin sous l'oeil attentif du cuisiner en herbe.

Il baissa sa tête sans un mot, fixant la tarte qu'il venait de goûter. Puis reprit un autre bout, le portant à sa bouche sans attendre. Puis encore un. Jusqu'à ce que l'assiette soit complètement vide.

« J'en conclue que tu as aimé ? » en déduit Castiel, levant un sourcil.

Dean hocha la tête tout en se resservant, la bouche encore pleine.

« Elle semble pourtant beaucoup trop cuite, regarde la couleur de la pâ... »

« Tu rigoles ? C'est une des meilleures tartes que j'ai jamais mangé dans cette putain de vie ! Peut-être même _la_ meilleure tarte. »

L'ange fronça les sourcils en observant la tarte presque carbonisée, puis l'air vraiment sérieux sur le visage de Dean. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le rendre tant aveugle sur quelque chose qu'il aimait tant ? Une rapide pensée traversa l'esprit de Castiel. Mais il secoua la tête. Non. Ce n'était décidément pas le moment de s'imaginer n'importe quoi. Il se sentait déjà extrêmement chanceux d'avoir le Winchester à ses côtés. Il n'allait pas songer à en vouloir trop.

« Tu ne goûtes pas ? » remarqua Dean.

« Hum. Non. Je n'ai pas très faim, » mentit Castiel, ne se sentant pas le cœur à tenter d'avaler cette chose.

« Allez, rien qu'un morceau. Ca ne se gâche pas, une tarte. »

Je vais passer mon tour malgré tout. »

Dean se leva de sa chaise, une part dans les mains.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas m'obliger à te la faire manger moi-même ? »

« Dean, je ne pense pas que ce soit... »

Mais il fut tout à coup prit dans une lutte acharnée contre un Dean en train d'essayer de lui faire ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire entrer la part de tarte. La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire fut de lui en étaler sur la moitié du visage, avant qu'un morceau n'arrive enfin à l'endroit escompté.

« Mphf... Et là tu n'as pas gâché la tarte ? » souleva l'ange tout en avalant le bout trop cuit.

« Pas si je récupère les autres morceaux, » précisa Dean en se penchant vers lui, commençant à lécher les miettes sucrées sur sa joue.

Castiel eut un grognement de satisfaction alors qu'il se laissa faire, Dean traçant son chemin. Mais ils ne tardèrent pas à être interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Le brun commença à se lever, tirant un soupir de mécontentement au Winchester.

« Ca peut être quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide, » lui fit-il remarquer.

« Il a bien intérêt à être au bord de l'évanouissement, » renchérit Dean tandis que Cas sourit avant de regarder par le judas.

L'ange tourna tout à coup la tête vers lui, un air grave sur le visage.

« Quoi, je dois aller me planquer ? » sembla comprendre le blond en songeant au contexte impossible à louper qu'aurait l'invité surprise en découvrant la table à l'eau de rose et les deux hommes.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, » lui apprit Castiel en secouant la tête. « C'est une de mes sœurs. »

« Oh, » comprit Dean sans savoir quoi répondre.

Si sa mémoire était bonne, Castiel n'avait jamais été confronté à l'un de ses nombreux frères et sœurs depuis son départ. Il n'avait affronté que sa mère, il y a neuf mois de cela.

Castiel inspira longuement, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Dean pour se donner du courage, et ouvrit la porte.

La fille qui se tenait face à eux était une grande brune qui devait avoir plus ou moins le même âge que Dean. Elle avait un physique qui aurait pu beaucoup plaire à ce dernier s'il n'avait pas déjà quelqu'un, et avait une posture digne d'une femme d'affaire, droite et sûr d'elle.

« Bonjour, Castiel, » dit-elle avec avec un petit sourire qui faisait presque professionnel.

« Anael, » salua le brun d'un ton neutre. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Heureuse de te voir aussi, » elle constata de sa voix douce. « Je n'ai pas le droit de venir prendre des nouvelles de mon frère après sa destruction de la famille Novak ? »

Le Winchester vit le brun se figer depuis sa place. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se lever et l'aider à tenir le coup ou rester en dehors de cela. Mais Anael se chargea pour lui de prendre la décision, jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de son frère.

« Oh, je vois que tu l'as fait pour terminer en charmante compagnie. J'espère qu'il en vaut le coup. »

Dean serra les poings, prêt à ouvrir le premier la bouche. Mais Castiel, de son naturel plus calme, se poussa pour la laisser entrer et ferma la porte, continuant la discussion loin des oreilles indiscrètes que pourraient avoir les voisins.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda l'ange d'un air presque hésitant, comme s'il redoutait la réponse. « Que s'est-il passé après mon départ ? »

Anael lança un regard au Winchester.

« Tu peux tout dire devant lui, » rajouta le brun.

« Papa et maman ont divorcé. »

« Pardon ? » lâcha Castiel sous la surprise, la bouche ouverte.

C'était probablement la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait entendre.

« Et c'est arrivé _comme par hasard_ lorsque tu nous fait ton grand départ et ta petite annonce sur ton style de vie. »

« Ce n'est pas un st... »

« Peu importe, je ne fais que reprendre les termes de tes autres frères et sœurs qui t'ont si gentiment décrit après cela. Ils t'en veulent tous terriblement, » déclara t-elle sans passer par quatre chemins.

Castiel prit le temps d'analyser toutes ses paroles, tentant d'encaisser les nouvelles les unes après les autres. Il se contenta finalement de répondre, d'un ton plus faible qu'il y a un instant.

« Et toi ? Tu m'en veux aussi ? »

« Tu n'étais pas le seul à être un _outsider_ dans cette famille, Castiel. Tu aurais dû regarder plus loin que le bout de ton nez, » continua t-elle avec son franc-parler. « Mais à vrai dire, je m'en fiche. Que la famille soit ensemble ou non ne va pas changer ma vie. Ce qui va plutôt le faire, c'est le fait que maman a dû quitter le loyer familial avec tout le monde, et je me retrouve maintenant sans logement à cause de _toi._  »

« Naomi ne vous héberge pas ? »

« Non, elle pense maintenant qu'on va tous lui tourner le dos à un moment ou à un autre, comme toi. »

Castiel resta silencieux face à toutes ses nouvelles. Il alla finalement s'asseoir à la table, perdu dans toutes ses pensées accablantes. Dean posa sa main sur la sienne en guise de soutien. Anael les observa un instant, ne disant rien.

« Vous ne pouvez pas contacter votre père, pour savoir s'il peut aider financièrement, ou au moins faire reprendre la raison à Naomi ? » proposa finalement le Winchester après un long silence.

« Ca fait peut-être un an et demi que nous ne savons plus rien de lui. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était en voyage avec sa sœur. Et une facture est arrivée à son nom avant que nous quittions le manoir, pour payer le loyer d'une maison dans une petite ville au Texas. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas aller le chercher là-bas ? »

« Moi ? » rit Anael. « C'est _ton_ petit ami qui m'a mis dans cette merde. Cela me semble légitime que ce soit à _lui_ d'y aller. Surtout quand en plus de ça je suis assez généreuse pour vous garder votre appartement pendant ce temps-là. »

Le visage de Dean commença à exprimer une colère grandissante envers la brune.

« Cela me semble acceptable, » acquiesça Castiel en hochant la tête avec un manque d'émotion, presque machinalement.

Dean se leva bruyamment de sa chaise.

« Cas, tu vas quand même pas accepter d'y aller à sa place ! Tu ne lui dois rien ! »

L'ange parla les yeux baissés, n'osant le regarder.

« Au contraire, c'est le minimum que je puisse faire pour cette famille... après tout cela. »

« Cas, tu... »

« Non, Dean, je ne changerai pas d'avis, » déclara t-il d'un ton ferme. « Nous avons encore quelques jours de pause, je partirai donc dès demain. »

Dean n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir après avoir compris qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.

« Très bien. Mais tu ne partiras pas sans moi. Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas négociable non plus. Vois-le comme notre premier voyage ensemble. »

Castiel releva enfin la tête, croisant son regard.

« Tu es sûr, Dean ? »

Celui-ci fit quelques pas vers le brun pour lui prendre une main et embrasser cette dernière.

« Plus que sûr. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard, sans rien ajouter de plus. Se comprenant.

« Bon, je suppose que je peux aller monter mes valises, » constata Anael.

* * *

 

 

Castiel attendait sur le siège passager de l'Impala, cette dernière garée devant une petite boutique d'une station-service. Cela faisait plus de quinze heures qu'ils étaient sur la route, Dean ayant expressément refusé de prendre l'avion. Là où le Winchester avait l'habitude des longs trajets, l'ange avait hâte d'arriver. Malgré tout, il aimait cette petite aventure qu'il pouvait partager avec lui.

Dean ouvrit la portière pour se rassoir à sa place, et avant même qu'il n'eut compris ce qu'il se passait, Castiel se retrouva orné d'un grand chapeau de cowboy.

« Dean, nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit, je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement utile. »

« Tu rigoles ? Il te va comme un gant ! Tu es juste parfait comme ça ! »

Castiel releva légèrement son chapeau pour découvrir un Dean totalement obnubilé par l'image qu'il avait face à lui. Contemplatif.

« Ah, il est vrai que ton fétichisme des cowboys me revient enfin à l'esprit. »

« C'est pas un fétichisme ! » se défendit le Winchester. « On ne peut pas tout simplement beaucoup apprécier quelque chose ? »

« Je pense que tu as dépassé le terme 'beaucoup apprécier' il y a fort longtemps. »

« C'est difficile de te contredire lorsque tu portes ça, » abandonna rapidement Dean pour tenter d'atteindre sa bouche.

Mais Castiel stoppa son geste, le reculant avec une main sur son torse.

« Dean, loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre l'effet d'un fétiche sur toi, mais je pense pouvoir te rappeler que nous sommes au _Texas._ C'est déjà mal vu d'embrasser un autre homme à New York, mais si quelqu'un nous voit ici je ne te garantis pas les conséquences immédiates. »

« Il fait nuit ! » renchérit Dean, lui jetant un regard plaintif à lui et son chapeau.

« Il y a un lampadaire, » précisa le brun, alerte. « Je n'en suis pas plus heureux que toi, Dean. »

« Je sais, » bougonna l'étudiant en rallumant le moteur de Baby. « C'est juste frustrant de ne pas pouvoir montrer aux autres à quel point je tiens à toi. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mieux chez nous, » fit remarquer Castiel.

« C'est déjà moins pire. Avec des organisations comme la tienne, vous créez de l'espoir. On crée de l'espoir, » rajouta t-il en ne pouvant plus nier son implication dans le mouvement.

Dean roula quelques minutes sans un mot, pensif.

« Tu sais que je ne pourrai pas assister à la Marche des Fiertés ? »

Le brun ne fut absolument pas étonné.

« Je me doutais bien. Mais les autres comprendront, Dean, ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Les autres vont tous prendre des risques en se montrant au grand jour, et moi je vais me cacher. Comme toujours, » soupira t-il d'un air las.

« Tu ne peux pas risquer de gâcher ta future profession, et... »

« Parfois je me demande vraiment si je ne fais pas le choix de carrière le plus stupide qu'il soit. Et si la seule chose qui ne me retient pas de tout lâcher et de proclamer à New York ce que je suis, ce n'est pas juste mon père. »

Il sentit le regard du brun sur lui, à l'écoute. Dean était parfaitement conscient que, même s'il n'aimait pas en parler, Castiel était parfaitement au courant de tout les problèmes qui tournaient autour de son père. Pas juste son homophobie, mais aussi les problèmes du quotidien qu'ils rencontraient à la maison, avec un homme qui avait tout sauf dépassé le deuil de sa femme. Et un fils qui s'était construit sur l'image de ce dernier voulant être sa fierté, pour lui apporter au moins une chose positive dans cette vie difficile. Découvrant pourtant qu'il était une tout autre personne à part entière.

Oui, Castiel avait compris depuis longtemps pourquoi Dean buvait plus que nécessaire, ne contrôlait pas toujours ses colères, et tentait tant de protéger son petit frère et ses proches de tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Mais il essayait de changer, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait. Et c'était là le plus important.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis tout autant terrifié que toi à l'idée de me faire rejeter par mon père lorsque nous arriverons, » avoua finalement Castiel.

« Vraiment ? » réalisa Dean. « Mais tu assumes pourtant parfaitement tout ce que tu es. Tu as préféré être l'ange rebelle plutôt que le mouton noir de la famille. »

« Ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on est à l'aise à être soi même avec tout le monde, malheureusement. J'ai comme toi eu beaucoup d'admiration pour mon père à l'époque. Et je ne compte pas te cacher ou mentir sur mon mal être dans cette famille, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de redouter cette rencontre. »

Dean jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'ange en alternant entre la route et lui.

« On va affronter ce moment ensemble, Cas. Peu importe ce qu'il s'y passe, je serai là pour toi. »

Castiel ne dit rien pendant un instant, le regard perdu dans le paysage nocturne qui défilait, avant que Dean ne sente finalement une main sur poser sur la sienne.

« Merci. »

* * *

 

La maison semblait plutôt modeste de l'extérieur pour quelqu'un d'aussi fortuné. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec le Manoir des Novak même si sa taille était respectable. On aurait plutôt dit une petite maison de vacances pour quelqu'un qui avait de bonnes fin de mois.

Castiel dû lutter avec grande difficulté pour ne pas reprendre la main de Dean et ne plus jamais la lâcher. Il sentait sa tension monter à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de cette porte. Le Winchester se risqua tout de même à poser la main sur son épaule, geste qu'il avait l'habitude de faire avec le brun avant même qu'ils ne soient ensemble, malgré que ce fut un moyen inconscient de garder un contact physique avec lui. Le brun lui jeta un dernier regard, appréciant son toucher, puis toqua.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un homme en robe de chambre, accompagné d'une barbe de plusieurs jours. Il fut pourtant le plus étonné des trois.

« Castiel ? » lâcha t-il avec une surprise considérable. « Je... Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir. »

Il baissa la tête pour s'examiner.

« Encore moins maintenant. »

L'homme esquissa un sourire timide, mais Castiel était bien trop tendu pour réagir à la moindre trace de légèreté. Son père s'écarta finalement de la porte.

« Entrez, entrez, » fit-il dans des gestes un peu maladroit.

Il en profita pour tendre la main à Dean.

« Chuck Novak. »

« Dean Winchester, » salua ce dernier avec politesse.

Il avait toujours eu une certaine méfiance naturelle envers les gens. Mais à vrai dire, Chuck ne semblait pas vraiment dégager de mauvaises vibrations ou leur donner un accueil hostile. Il avait l'air d'être d'un naturel simple, et des gestes toujours un peu hésitant se reflétant dans le ton de sa voix. Pour ce qu'il en était de son caractère et de sa façon de penser, Dean allait le découvrir rapidement.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, » déclara t-il vers le brun.

Ce fut au tour de Castiel d'être prit au dépourvu. Il n'affichait pour le moment aucune expression, mais Dean savait qu'intérieurement une flopée d'émotions contradictoires devait le parcourir. Le Winchester ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment.

Finalement, il put voir tout ses traits du visage se relaxer légèrement.

« Moi aussi, » avoua t-il dans un souffle.

Ils s'observèrent un instant avant de finalement s'enlacer au milieu de la pièce. Castiel ferma même les yeux dans l'étreinte, arrêtant de réfléchir un instant et se contentant de le serrer. Ils se séparèrent après un moment.

« Je n'étais pas sûr d'être le bienvenue, » lui apprit l'ange, qui n'était toujours pas entièrement rassuré.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne le serais pas, » s'exclama l'homme.

Castiel eut l'air perplexe.

« Naomi ne t'a pas expliqué tout ce que j'ai dit le soir de mon départ ? Ce n'est pas ce qui a entraîné votre divorce ? »

Les traits de Chuck se froncèrent sous l'incompréhension.

« Ma relation avec Naomi a toujours été toxique. Quand j'ai appris qu'elle t'avait viré sans m'en parler, ça a certes accéléré le processus, je ne vais pas te mentir, mais je n'aurais pas pu tenir bien plus longtemps. Mes longues absences répétées pour le travail étaient les seules pauses que j'avais d'elle malgré le fait que cela m'empêchait de voir mes enfants. »

Il rajouta à l'intention de Dean.

« Je suis architecte. J'ai crée un sacré paquet de trucs que je suis sûr que tu connais. Et je suis aussi écrivain à mes heures perdues, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui rapporte le plus, vu le peu de talent que j'ai selon mon éditeur. »

« Mais, et pour mon dép... »

« Oui, je sais tout ce que tu lui as dit. Ou sous-entendu, même si elle a utilisé des mots bien moins sympathiques que tu n'as probablement pas prononcés. »

Castiel jeta tout à coup un regard inquiet vers Dean, cherchant quelque chose de familier auquel se raccrocher.

« Je pense pouvoir présumer que c'est ton petit ami ? »

Le brun hocha la tête. Chuck se tourna vers le Winchester, et en fit de même.

« J'espère que tu t'occupes mieux de lui que je ne l'ai fait. »

Dean vit de la sincérité dans son regard, et une réelle inquiétude. Il répondit avec sérieux.

« Je fais de mon mieux. Mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est lui qui s'occupe de moi. »

Chuck eut un sourire.

« Je n'en doute pas. Il a toujours su voir le bon côté des gens. Et même faire remonter à la surface ce qui était déjà en eux. »

Castiel sentit tout ses muscles se relâcher. Il avait à la fois l'acceptation et l'approbation de son père.

« Tu... Ma sexualité ne te pose pas de problème ? Tu ne me considères pas comme déviant ? »

« Pas vraiment, » fit-il d'un air indifférent en haussant les épaules. « On aime qui on aime. Ou alors si tu l'es, je le suis aussi. »

Il vit apparaître des questions sur le visage des deux jeunes.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de la personne en face de moi qui m'attire, mais la personne en _elle-même_. Peu importe qui il ou elle est. »

« Vous n'avez pas choisi le meilleur endroit pour vivre si vous rencontrez un homme, » Dean songea à voix haute.

« J'aime bouger, » lui apprit Chuck. « Peut-être que dans deux mois je trouverai du travail à Orlando, ou à Vancouver. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que je sois encore ici. »

« Il serait bon de garder contact cette fois-ci, » suggéra Castiel.

« Absolument. Je souhaite rattraper le temps perdu avec toi, si cela te convient. »

Tout deux se sourirent avec légèreté, et Dean apprécia ce tableau. Il était heureux de voir Castiel régler des problèmes de son passé, et renouer avec son père tout en faisant un pas en avant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en faire de même. C'était probablement un point essentiel pour continuer de laisser s'épanouir sa propre personnalité, et travailler sur de vieux démons. Mais lui n'avait pas Chuck comme père.

Il avait John Winchester.


	8. Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas de lire l'épilogue aussi ! Enjoy, et merci d'avoir lu Tonight, We Rise ! :)

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Castiel avait renoué avec son père. Ce dernier avait accepté sans broncher de contribuer financièrement, et Anael avait quitté l'appartement. Les préparations pour la Marche des Fiertés avançaient à un rythme plus qu’encourageant, l'estimation de participants ne cessant de croître. Il ne restait qu'une unique semaine avant de sortir manifester dans la rue.

Tout se passait plutôt bien ces temps-ci. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ambiance austère qui régnait chez les Winchester...

« ARRÊTE DE ME MENTIR ! C'est bien loin d'être la première fois que des foutus papiers disparaissent ! »

Dean avait été alerté par les cris de son père depuis l'extérieur. Il rentrait d'une nuit à l'appartement de Castiel, et était toujours aussi peu à l'aise à l'idée que Sam soit trop souvent seul contre le mauvais caractère de John. Mais une attitude pareil était plus fréquente tard le soir après quelques verres de trop ou pendant une conversation pendant un repas où les opinions devenaient trop divergentes. Pas à neuf heures du matin.

L'aîné des Winchester déboula dans le salon avec panique. Tout deux étaient à un bout de la table à manger, rouges de colère.

« Je te répète pour la énième fois que ce n'est PAS MOI ! Apprend à vérifier les affaires, tu vas les trouver ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !? » tenta de comprendre Dean, un air d'inquiétude toujours sur le visage. 

« Papa m'accuse de lui voler des documents alors que rien n'a jamais disparu ! » se plaint Sam sans descendre le ton.

« IL EST COUPABLE ! » enchaîna John. « Ca m'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois de voir disparaître des dossiers entiers avant qu'ils ne réapparaissent quelques heures plus tard au même endroit ! »

Dean tenta de calmer le jeu.

« Peut-être que tu oublies juste où tu les a mis, ce n'est peut-être que toi qui... »

« Si c'est moi qui perdait la tête, alors pourquoi c'est toujours des dossiers sur le même PUTAIN DE SUJET ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard à Sam.

« De quel sujet vous parlez ? »

Mais il regrettait déjà d'avoir posé la question, son instinct lui dictant déjà la réponse.

« Rien qui ne te concerne ! Toi, je vois bien que tu passes la plupart de tes soirées chez la fille que tu t'es dégoté même si tu n'en parles pas. Ce que je ne comprends pas puisque tu devrais savoir que ça me rend fier de toi. Mais je commence à me poser de plus en plus de questions sur ton frère... »

Si la situation était moins tendue, Dean aurait probablement éclaté de rire.

« Je te rappelle que j'ai une petite amie que tu as déjà rencontré ! » lâcha Sam, continuant de crier avec lui. 

« Qui me dit que ce n'est pas juste une couverture !? »

« Parce que tu me croirais capable de mentir à une fille sur un sujet si important ? » s'écria t-il. « Tu me connais si peu que ça ? »

« Si tu voles des dossiers de la police je me rends compte que je ne sais RIEN de toi ! »

« Je ne peux pas défendre une cause sans être un voleur ou en faire parti ? »

« Ce n'est pas une cause, c'est une maladie ! » fulmina John en commençant à se rapprocher de Sam, le poing serré.

« Woh, woh, on se calme ! » s'exclama Dean en voyant que la situation risquait de dégénérer, se mettant entre son frère et son père.

« C'est toi qui est malade à respecter si peu tes semblables ! »

C'était probablement la goutte de trop, Dean s'en doutait.

« MES... »

« OKAY, C'EST BON, ON ARRÊTE TOUT, » cria Dean face à John en tentant de couvrir leurs voix, sentant son frère derrière lui qui tentait de le pousser.

« Dean, enlève toi de mon chemin, » grogna celui-ci.

« Dean, il va falloir arrêter de prendre la défense de ton frère lorsqu'il défend ce genre de cas ! A moins que tu ne sois avec _eux,_ aussi !? »

Dean attendit la suite, mais s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle ne venait pas.

Oh...

Ce n'était donc pas une question rhétorique ? 

« Je... »

Mais rien ne sortit.

Pas la vérité. Pas même un mensonge. Juste rien.

Il tourna la tête vers Sam comme pour quémander de l'aide, mais celui-ci revêtait une expression impassible, attendant lui aussi la réponse de son aîné. Comme si après tout ce temps à défendre les principes de son frère à sa place, il attendait enfin le moment où Dean le remercierait de cela en le soutenant et faisant enfin face à leur père.

« Bien-sûr que non, » souffla Dean en baissant les yeux comme un lâche en voyant les prémices du visage de Sam passer de la colère à la surprise, qui ne tarderait probablement pas à repasser à cette première.

John sembla se détendre légèrement malgré son ton dur.

« Emmène-moi ton frère hors de ma vue ! Et qu'il ne revienne pas avant que je sois parti travailler ! »

Dean n'en demanda pas plus et sortit avec Sam de la maison, regardant droit devant lui. Même quand ils furent dehors, il fuya toujours son regard malgré ses paroles.

« Ce serait peut-être mieux que tu ailles avec moi dormir chez Cas ce soir, tu sais, juste au cas où... » proposa t-il, hésitant.

Sam eut la réaction que son aîné redoutait.

« Combien de temps vas-tu mettre avant de ne plus avoir d'autre choix que de réagir !? » s'enflamma t-il en gardant le ton le plus bas qu'il pouvait pour ne pas attirer l'attention des voisins malgré sa colère.

Dean n'avait aucune fierté là-dedans.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Les excuses que tu te donnes ne suffisent plus, Dean ! Je fais tout pour toi et j'ai parfois l'impression de ne voir aucun avancement de certains côtés ! Tu sors avec Castiel depuis maintenant six mois et tu n'es pas capable de dire à ton propre père qui tu aimes ! Je suis sûr que même à Cas, tu ne lui a jamais rien dit. J'ai raison ? »

Son ton n'avait rien de compatissant. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait touché juste.

Dean n'était qu'un lâche. Incapable d'affronter ses sentiments. Ou de les partager lorsque c'était nécessaire.

« Tu as de la chance que je ne fais pas ça que pour toi et que je récupérais les informations nécessaires à la cause via papa avant même que tu ne rencontres Cas. »

L'aîné quitta un instant son auto-flagellation mentale pour froncer les sourcils.

« Attends... C'est réellement toi la taupe chez les flics ? »

Sam ferma les yeux rapidement, soupirant.

« A ton avis, pourquoi j'obtenais toujours des informations aussi précises ? » avoua t-il finalement.

Dean dû user de tout ce qu'il avait en lui pour ne pas faire une attaque. Il avait passé tellement de temps à protéger son petit frère... pour apprendre qu'il volait des informations à la police d'une des plus grandes villes des Etats-Unis ? Risquant la prison à la fois pour lui et son père si cela venait à être découvert ?

Des millions de pensées traversèrent l'esprit du Winchester en cet instant. Ce fut à son tour de prendre un visage d'agressivité à en faire peur. Sam le vit venir et commença à s'éloigner vers Baby, qui était à peine à quelques pas d'eux.

« Dean, on en reparlera ce soir plus calmement si tu... »

« Samuel. Winchester. Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Mais Sam avait déjà un pied dans l'Impala, dont il devait avoir pris les clés avant de quitter la maison.

« Sam, tu n'as pas intérêt à démarrer cette voit... SAM ! »

Le moteur vrombit, et avant que Dean ne put faire quoi que ce soit, ne se risquant pas à abîmer la précieuse voiture, il se retrouva seul dans l'allée.

* * *

 

La colère de Dean n'avait pas pu être expulsé, et il arriva d'une humeur massacrante au Heaven's Gate. Le bar n'ouvrait qu'à dix huit heures et leur permettait une belle zone de travail pour la marche des fiertés en journée lorsqu'ils avaient du temps. Castiel eut un sourire en le voyant arriver, mais il comprit rapidement qu'il y avait un problème.

« Ca va, Dean ? »

« Ca a l'air d'aller !? » fulmina t-il en déversant sans le vouloir sa colère sur lui. « Tu étais au courant pour les petites activités extra-scolaires de Sam ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » l'interrogea t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh, juste du fait que Sam vous fournit à tous des infos en risquant la taule car il fouille dans les affaires de mon père ! »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Castiel, réellement surpris.

« C'est toi, c'est ça ? » accusa t-il en concentrant son attention sur Gabriel qui les regardait avec les autres, un pinceau à la main. « Tu as toujours attiré des emmerdes à tout le monde, et je ne suis pas aveugle pour le penchant que tu as pour mon frère ! »

« Eh oh, on se calme là, _big boy_  ! » se défendit celui-ci en levant les mains. « Je n'irai jamais lui demander une chose pareille ! »

« Nous ne sommes au courant de rien ! » s'imposa Castiel. « Sam nous fournissait les informations nécessaires sans en indiquer la provenance. »

« Et ça ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit de demander d'où elles venaient ? »

« Parce que tu l'as fait, toi ? » contre-attaqua Gabriel en levant un sourcil.

Avant que Dean ne voit rouge, l'ange déclara fermement aussi vite qu'il pouvait :

« Allons en parler autre part, Dean. »

« Mais il... »

« Je ne suis pas en train de te laisser un choix, » gronda t-il de sa voix grave.

Dean se stoppa tout à coup face à ce ton si imposant. Il y avait des moments où il avait l'impression de se sentir tout petit à côté de Castiel, comme si ce dernier recélait une puissance qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement sa force de caractère.

« D'accord, » finit par acquiescer Dean en serrant sa mâchoire, se laissant guider dans la petite réserve peu éclairée qui ressemblait à un placard à balais en plus propre.

Castiel ferma la porte derrière eux en faisant tourner la serrure. Le Winchester n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'il sentit son pantalon commencer à se faire déboutonner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? » s'exclama t-il avec surprise.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à passer une demi-heure à tenter de te calmer, alors on va donner sa chance à une technique plus rapide. Nous jugerons de son efficacité après. Tu vas te contenter de m'écouter pendant ce temps-là, » ordonna t-il fermement d'un visage des plus sérieux, concentré sur le mouvement de sa main qui plongea dans le boxer du blond, laissant échapper à ce dernier un léger soupir. « Oui, ton frère n'aurait pas dû te mentir. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de personnes qu'il a peut-être sauvé en faisant cela. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour... »

« Tais toi, » rappela Castiel, commençant à faire monter et descendre sa main sur son sexe pour le faire durcir. « Il savait que tu réagirais ainsi en l'apprenant, et c'est pour cela qu'il n'a probablement rien dit. Il a préféré penser aux autres au dépend de sa sécurité. Et même si cela te fait peur, c'est ce qui fait de lui un homme bien. »

« Cas, » réussit-il enfin à l'interrompre. « Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de mon frère ? »

« Mais, Dean, c'est important, tu ne réalises pas que... »

« Cas, t'as choisi la pire combinaison pour me calmer. Tu peux me faire la morale sur ma famille ou me masturber, mais on va éviter les deux en même temps, » fit-il remarquer dans un gémissement. « Alors finit ce que tu as commencé avant d'y revenir. Et je ne parle pas de ton speech ! »

« Oh, toutes mes excuses, » réalisa le brun tout en accélérant son mouvement de poignée.

Dean laissa échapper un petit ricanement face à la politesse de celui-ci, mais ne tarda pas à refocaliser son attention sur les doigts souples et fermes de Castiel. Construisant son désir, se laissant guider par cette main qui avait eu six mois pour gagner en expérience. La bouche du brun n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne, se contentant d'apprécier le souffle chaud de Dean qui s'accélérait grâce à lui. L'ange ne ferma pas les yeux. L'emprisonnant de son regard, le Winchester n'ayant pas la force de le lâcher. Contribuant à augmenter son plaisir.

Son orgasme ne tarda pas à faire sentir sa présence sous la main humide de Castiel, ses doigts s'humidifiant du liquide sur son gland avant d'empoigner fermement de nouveau sa hampe dans de longs mouvements. Cette combinaison gagnante ne tarda pas à porter ses fruits tandis que son corps commença à être pris de soubresauts. La bouche de Castiel fondit au même moment sur ses lèvres. Dean ne sut pas vraiment si c'était pour apprécier avec lui son extase ou couvrir les potentiels bruits qu'il aurait fait, mais il apprécia les lèvres pleines du brun qui vinrent se mêler aux siennes tandis que le Winchester se convulsait à la fois sous ses doigts et contre son corps.

L'ange le masturba délicatement jusqu'à ce que Dean se stabilise. Ce dernier captura lentement ses lèvres humides comme remerciement. Ecartant ensuite à peine sa tête de lui. Les yeux bleus de Castiel l'observant toujours.

« Je vais finir par m'énerver tout les jours si tu continues comme ça. »

Le brun lui sourit en retour.

« Je risque d'être moins agréable la prochaine fois, si tu en profites autant. »

« Oh, crois-moi, j'en ai profité. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

« Tu veux que... » proposa à son tour Dean en baissant les yeux pour illustrer ses paroles.

Castiel mit un instant à comprendre.

« Oh. Je te remercie de la proposition mais je pensais plutôt revenir sur notre sujet qui mérite la priorité. »

« Toujours aussi sérieux, l'ange, » constata Dean d'un air amusé.

« C'est malheureusement nécessaire, » lui fit constater le brun. « Comment l'as-tu appris, pour ton frère ? »

« Papa était en train de l'engueuler quand je suis rentré ce matin. »

Castiel ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Non, rassure toi, il a juste des doutes, aucune preuve concrète. Mais je pense qu'on a tout les deux eu sacrément peur. Sammy est peut-être dans un pire état que moi. »

Le brun hocha la tête, enregistrant tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et songeant à la suite.

« Tu sais que sans les informations de ton frère, nous n'allons plus savoir qui la police suspecte et ce qu'ils savent. Nous perdons l'avance que nous avions sur eux. »

« Tu ne veux quand même pas que Sam se risque encore à faire ça alors que papa a des doutes si gros ? »

« Non, absolument pas, » le rassura l'ange. « C'est devenu bien trop dangereux pour lui maintenant. Et je n'oserai pas te faire ça. »

Castiel passa une main sur le visage de Dean, pensif.

« Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que ça va devenir encore plus difficile qu'avant, pour nous tous... si c'est possible. »

« Ca l'a toujours été, » soupira le Winchester tout en lui prenant la main, sortant ensemble du placard pour partir affronter la suite des évènements à venir.

* * *

  
Dean et Castiel étaient occupés à manger de la nourriture de fast-food devant un des films préférés du blond, faisant découvrir à son compagnon ce qu'il considérait comme un 'chef-d'oeuvre'. Ils étaient exceptionnellement chez les Winchester. John travaillait toute la nuit, et Sam dormait depuis cinq jours chez Jessica, le temps que la situation ne se calme un peu entre lui et son père. La Marche des Fiertés était déjà demain.

Dean était incapable de se concentrer sur le film. Ses pensées tergiversaient sur tellement de choses qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à suivre. Retraçant tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son déménagement à New York. Sa rencontre avec Castiel. La meilleure acceptation de sa bisexualité. Son entrée dans l'organisation. Sa nouvelle vie aux côtés de quelqu'un. Tout aurait pu ne pas être si mal. Mais les paroles de Sam d'il y a quelques jours ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête, lui faisant tout analyser de nouveau.

Sam, qui était plus vital que lui dans la cause de son aîné. Sam, qui savait tenir tête à son père depuis ses douze ans. Et Sam, qui n'avait probablement aucun problème à exposer ses sentiments à sa petite amie.

Dean avait beaucoup à apprendre de son petit frère, et il le savait. Mais peut-être pouvait-il franchir une étape importante tout de suite.

« Cas... Je peux te parler d'un truc ? »

Etait-ce une bonne entrée en matière ? Devait-il partir sur un discours avant de prononcer ces petits mots auxquels les gens accordaient tant d'importance ? Ou devait-il aller droit au but ? Plus il réfléchissait, plus il devenait nerveux. L'étalage de sentiments, définitivement pas son truc.

« Que veux-tu, Dean ? »

Oh, et maintenant le brun avait son regard tourné vers lui. C'était encore pire qu'avant. Bonjour la pression.

« Je... »

Allez. Court. Précis. Il ne faisait qu'exposer à voix haute quelque chose qui était là depuis très longtemps, et qu'il n'avait cessé de lui montrer au quotidien par des gestes ou des attentions. Peut-être même par leur courte vie de couple entière. Pourquoi les gens avaient-ils besoin de faire de cette déclaration une étape si importante, s'ils pouvaient l'illustrer autant qu'ils voulaient dans la façon de de se comporter avec l'autre ? Voilà qu'il allait jusqu'à se poser des questions profondes pour y échapper.

« Cas, je... je peux avoir les frites, à côté de toi ? »

Il se serait frappé.

« Bien-sûr, » acquiesça le brun en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Plusieurs coups résonnèrent à la porte. _Dieu merci_ , songea Dean. Il se leva sans attendre pour aller jusqu'à l'entrée, ouvrant sans prendre le temps de regarder qui c'était.

« Bela ? » s'exclama t-il avec surprise.

La brune se tenait face à lui, un sourire au lèvres et une tenue soignée.

« Dean, » dit-elle sur un ton plus accueillant. « J'ai croisé Sam tout à l'heure, il m'a dit que ni lui ou John n'est à la maison ce soir, alors j'en ai conclu que... ce pourrait être intéressant de passer te dire bonjour. »

« Je suis un peu occupé, alors si tu ne... »

« Par la télévision ? » comprit-elle tandis que le son de celle-ci se fit entendre jusqu'à eux. « Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait rendre ton temps devant encore plus divertissant. »

Elle accompagna sa demande invisible d'un rapprochement vers Dean, franchissant le pas de la porte. Mais elle se stoppa tout à coup, son regard fixé sur un point derrière lui.

« Je vois que je ne suis pas la première, ce soir. »

Le Winchester se retourna pour apercevoir un Castiel stoïque à quelques pas d'eux. Une expression qui, certes, ne montrait pas de la colère, mais dépeignait toute l'hostilité qu'il éprouvait envers Bela à cet instant.

« Oui, j'ai... invité un ami, » se hâta de mentir Dean.

« Et quel ami, » fit remarquer Bela à voix haute d'un ton plus froid et détaché. « Je ne suis pas stupide si c'est ce que tu crois, ton regard te trahit tout les jours. Mais j'avais osé espérer que ton père s'était occupé de... régler, ce problème. »

« Dean n'a aucun problème, » gronda Castiel depuis le fond de la pièce. « Il n'y a que toi qui en est un. »

« Cas, » l'avertit le Winchester, sachant que Bela avait toutes les cartes en main en ayant deviné son secret.

« Ca peut se régler, tu sais, » dit-elle en ignorant le brun. « Je serai même prête à oublier cette phase que tu as eu. Ce n'est qu'un petit... »

« Bela, je vais te demander de quitter les lieux... s'il te plaît. »

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air étonné. Comprenant le rejet définitif que tentait de lui imposer Dean.

« Très bien , » finit-elle par déclarer. « Je vois que ma présence est de trop dans ta vie. »

« Attends, » s'exclama Dean en l'attrapant par le bras alors qu'elle s'était déjà retournée pour partir.

La mention de John l'avait fait frémir. Il voulait être sûr que l'anglaise se contente de passer à autre chose.

« Sans rancune, hein ? »

Que pouvait-il bien dire dans une situation pareille ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il existait un guide. Et même si ça avait été le cas, Dean ne l'aurait sans doute pas lu.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au visage fermé de Castiel derrière lui, chacun se jaugeant avec hostilité.

« Comme tu veux, » abandonna Bela sans le regarder et disparaissant dans la nuit sombre.

Dean et Castiel échangèrent un regard inquiet, chacun conscient de ne pas avoir su gérer la situation, espérant tout deux ne subir aucune conséquence de cette histoire.

* * *

 

Le jour tant attendu de la toute première Marche des Fiertés de New York était enfin arrivé. Après trois mois de préparation, _Angels_ , les autres organisations et tout ceux qui voudraient bien se joindre à eux défileraient dans les rues de la grande ville pour se faire voir et montrer que Stonewall Inn n'était que le début dans la réclamation des droits qui leurs étaient dû.

C'est ainsi que Dean, malgré sa non-participation à la marche en elle-même, partit en direction du Heaven's Gate un peu avant le début de celle-ci pour vérifier s'il pouvait aider dans les derniers préparatifs. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien des paroles de Castiel d'il y a quelques mois, lui disant qu'il pourrait aider d'une autre façon que les autres, même si elle ne serait pas visible face à tous. Il était heureux d'avoir pu maintes fois appliquer ce conseil, entre ses cours de self-defense, le Conseil, et tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver à faire en arrière-plan. Ce n'était pas parfait, l'empêchant tout de même de jouir d'une certaine liberté, mais cela suffisait pour le moment.

Dean franchit la porte du petit bar. Une grande partie des gens qu'il avait appris à connaître grâce à _Angels_ étaient là, certains terminant leurs pancartes, d'autres discutant par petits groupes qui dégageaient un enthousiasme contagieux. Il salua quelques têtes familières avant de rejoindre la table de Gabriel et Charlie.

« Alors, excitée par le grand jour ? » demanda t-il à cette dernière en la prenant par les épaules un instant.

« Encore plus que pour la sortie du dernier comics exclusif de Wonder Woman ! » approuva t-elle. « Mais aussi un peu nerveuse, si personne d'autre ne vient. Et je chante quand je suis nerveuse, alors vous ne voulez pas que ça arrive. »

« On en a déjà eu un aperçu lors des examens d'il y a deux semaines, et je pense que personne ici ne souhaite renouveler l'expérience en effet, » souleva Gabriel.

« J'ai eu des tas de compliments sur ma voix ! » fit-elle remarquer d'un air presque offusqué, malgré l'auto-critique qu'elle venait de se faire.

« Je ne pense pas que ces personnes sont tes amis. »

Tandis qu'ils partaient tout deux dans leur petite chamaillerie, Dean survola les alentours du regard.

« Cas n'était pas censé vous rejoindre plus tôt ce matin ? »

« Il l'a fait, » lui apprit l'ami de celui-ci. « Mais il est partit chercher il y a un petit moment les derniers mégaphones qu'il a oublié chez lui. »

« C'est vrai que ça commence à faire un bon moment, » songea Charlie. « On est sur le point de partir en plus. »

Une pointe d'inquiétude fit son apparition chez Dean. Les rues n'étaient déjà pas des plus sûres pour quelqu'un qui comme Castiel se montrait autant, mais la confrontation de l'avant-veille avec Bela contribua encore moins à le rassurer. Peut-être valait-il mieux aller vérifier si tout allait bien. Juste au cas où.

« Je vais aller le chercher, » conclut Dean en faisant marche arrière.

Il n'attendit la réponse de personne avant de repousser la porte du bar et marcher à pas rapide jusqu'à chez Castiel. Il se répétait en boucle dans sa tête que ce n'était probablement rien, mais le trajet sembla être le plus long qu'il n'ait jamais fait au cours de sa vie. Le brun devait juste être tombé sur un ami avec lequel il avait prit le temps de discuter, c'était tout. Dean se contentait probablement de surréagir, comme toujours. Castiel roulerait des yeux en voyant l'état dans lequel il s'était mis pour si peu, et ils oublieraient rapidement cette histoire. Ils passeraient à autre chose avant même d'y penser. Mais ce rêve se fana lorsqu'il aperçut le bâtiment de chez Castiel devant lui.

_L'Impala garée juste devant._

Plus rien ne traversa l'esprit de Dean pendant son ascension vers l'appartement de l'ange. C'est comme s'il voyait une autre personne courir à sa place dans cet escalier sans fin, voyant la situation du dessus sans en ressentir les mouvements. Toute forme de son ou de pensées quelconques s'étant fermés à lui. Gravissant les étages un à un dans ce qui était probablement le moment le plus terrifiant de sa vie.

Il n'était même pas encore arrivé tout en haut que des bruits se répercutèrent dans la cage d'escalier. Montrant les signes d'une conversation endiablée. Dean ouvrit la porte avec fracas restée entre-ouverte.

Castiel était au sol, la main portée à son visage. Laissant entrevoir une joue qui avait prit une mauvaise couleur. John était penché au dessus de lui, le point toujours levé, prêt à mettre le second coup. Dean ne réfléchit pas une seconde avant de pousser son père sur le côté, l'écartant du brun qui le regardait avec surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous !? » cria le fils avec un visage qui dépeignait toute sa colère, son instinct prenant le dessus dans son cerveau, devenant plus protecteur que jamais.

« J'ai appris qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être ! » fulmina John encore plus fort. « Heureusement que je l'ai enfin appris ! »

« Et c'est une raison pour le FRAPPER ? »

« Il fait parti de ces putains de pédales ! Il faisait semblant d'être ton ami alors qu'il passait ses soirées à se faire prendre dans des ruelles dégueulasses ! Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce qu'il doit traîner ! A ce point il aurait peut-être même pu te refiler quelque chose rien qu'en se tenant à côté de toi ! »

« Même si je suis en couple et monogame, Mr Winchester ? » l'interrogea Castiel avec un soudain calme, paradoxal à la situation.

« Comme si ta sorte pouvait s'empêcher d'aller avec tout ce qu'elle trouve ! Dean n'en pense pas moins et doit être horrifié de découvrir qu'il a osé passer du temps avec quelqu'un de ton espèce ! »

« Je vous prierai de bien vouloir ne pas mêler Dean à cela, ou à vos opinions. Cette histoire ne le concerne pas, » exposa t-il sans regarder le concerné.

« Oh, bien-sûr que ça le concerne ! Il faut qu'il apprenne les bases de son futur métier, et quoi de mieux que la trahison d'un prétendu ami pour observer les ficelles de la profession ! N'est-ce pas, Dean ? »

On attendait une réponse de lui.

C'était le moment. Celui qu'il avait toujours redouté, croyant stupidement qu'il n'arriverait jamais. Celui dont Sam l'avait mis maintes fois en garde.

Le moment de devoir choisir entre son père et Castiel.

Devant abandonner toute la fierté que John avait pour lui. Ce qu'il s'imaginait que Dean était. Un fils à son image, prêt à reprendre le flambeau de ce qu'il pensait constituer les Winchester. Quelque chose auquel Dean avait passé sa vie entière à honorer.

Ou perdre ce qui était peut-être l'homme de sa vie. Celui qui le faisait rire, le supportait au quotidien et l'aimait d'une façon presque pure. La personne qui l’apaisait et lui apprenait à devenir lui-même. L'homme qui l'avait sauvé. _L'ange_ qui l'avait sauvé. Oui, l'ange de sa vie était un titre nettement plus approprié à ce stade.

Dans les deux cas, il sacrifiait une partie de lui-même. D'un côté pour abandonner de nouveau tout ce qui le constituait. De l'autre pour renoncer à une carrière à laquelle il avait toujours rêvé et perdre le respect de son propre père. Et renoncer à l'homme qu'il ne choisirait pas, sans retour arrière possible.

Un pas qui ne pouvait être défait.

« Je suis amoureux de Castiel. »

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche presque instinctivement. Refusant d'abandonner cet homme pour qui il voulait tout donner – ce qui était peut-être en train de se produire. Ecoutant enfin les paroles de Castiel sur la fierté. Ecoutant Sam et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'il puisse être heureux. Ecoutant enfin son cœur. Il sentait sa main trembler légèrement face à ce choix. Mais il devait l'affronter pour de bon.

Comme un Winchester.

Il releva ainsi la tête, prêt pour la suite. Castiel était là, toujours sur le sol. Le regardant la bouche légèrement ouverte, l'air effaré. A la fois par sa déclaration et ce qu'elle impliquait. Cette prise de position qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, se voyant choisi face à un homme que Dean adulait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Quant à John, la colère avait un instant disparu de son visage. Laissant place à un choc profond face à cette révélation qui était la dernière chose qu'il aurait pensé entendre.

« Tu as dit quoi ? » fut les uniques mots qu'il put sortir.

Dean inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de parler lentement.

« J'ai toujours tout fait pour que tu puisses être fier de moi. J'ai adopté ton style de musique, tes vestes en cuir, ta voiture, et parfois même ton comportement. Je n'ai jamais voulu te décevoir. Et oui, j'aime la compagnie des femmes. Mais pas seulement. Je peux te dire aussi que je n'ai jamais vu qui que ce soit dans l'entourage de Cas se comporter différemment qu'un hétérosexuel, hormis du fait de devoir se cacher et aimer dans l'ombre. Chacun ont leur qualités et leurs défauts, leur bonté ou leurs vis. Comme tout le monde. J'ai vu tout les stéréotypes que je pouvais avoir sur ces personnes s'envoler pour découvrir que tout le monde était pareil. Peu importe sa sexualité. Ce n'est pas elle qui définit la personne que nous sommes. Et j'ai appris que j'aime cet homme. Je n'en suis pas moins Dean Winchester pour autant. »

Une pause, prit d'une dernière hésitation.

« Je crois que j'ai envie que tout le monde le sache. »

Il tendit la main à Castiel, aidant ce dernier à se relever. John n'avait toujours pas intégré tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ne sortant pas de cette étrange transe, et Dean en profita pour tirer son petit ami hors de cette pièce.

* * *

 

Dean traîna Castiel par le bras pendant longtemps, ne disant un seul mot de tout le trajet. L'ange n'osait rien dire de peur de voir le Winchester s'effondrer mentalement et dire qu'il regrettait le geste qu'il venait de faire. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible et il le savait.

Ce n'est qu'après un long moment que Castiel vit apparaître une foule au loin. Dean les avait traîné jusqu'au lieu du rassemblement. Le brun se stoppa net.

« Dean, je pense que tu peux me laisser ici et t'en aller, nous sommes assez proches. »

« Je viens avec toi, Cas. »

Le blond se tourna enfin vers lui.

« Je le pensais quand je disais vouloir montrer à tout le monde que je tiens à t... »

Non. La vérité. Rien que la vérité.

« … que je t'aime. Mon père sait, et je me fiche de savoir si ça ne plaît pas non plus au reste de New York. J'en suis fier, et je vais marcher pour le montrer. »

Castiel resta muet face à ce tableau. Voyant face à lui Dean avancer d'un pas de géant dans sa vie. Comprenant une nouvelle fois tout ce que cela impliquait.

Dean porta une main à sa joue blessée.

« Je ne me le serai jamais pardonné si j'étais arrivé plus tard, » dit-il en le détaillant avec inquiétude.

« Tu ne vas pas regretter ? » osa enfin demander l'autre étudiant.

« Jamais, » affirma t-il en laissant un instant sa main posée sur son visage. « J'ai besoin de toi, Cas. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Dean. »

Le Winchester se pencha en avant pour capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes. Ne prenant pas en compte le fait qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'une rue publique. Se contentant de le goûter encore et encore, comme pour être sûr que tout n'était pas un immense rêve qu'il avait imaginé depuis le début.

« Vous voulez qu'on clôture la rue entière pour vous laisser faire vos trucs ? » résonna tout à coup la voix de Gabriel derrière eux.

« Non, les gens doivent savoir, » lâcha Dean en observant les grand yeux bleus de Castiel qui l'observaient avec admiration.

« Ah, vous faites enfin dans l'exhibitionnisme ? »

Aucun des deux ne réagirent à sa remarque, se contentant d'échanger un long regard.

« On y va ? » proposa finalement Dean avec un sourire chaleureux.

Castiel le lui rendit tandis qu'ils se prirent tout les deux la main, marchant ensemble tranquillement jusqu'à la foule.

L'après-midi fut à la hauteur de leurs attentes. Castiel et Gabriel firent un discours ensemble pour ouvrir la marche. D'autres moments de paroles des autres organisations et de ceux qui le souhaitaient ponctuèrent l'évènement, amenant communautarisme, entraide et espoir. Le nombre de participants fut plus que raisonnable par rapport à leurs estimations. Et au milieu de tout cela, Dean apprécia particulièrement tout ce qu'il vécu aujourd'hui.

Marcher au milieu de Charlie, Gabriel, Balthazar, Kevin et tout ceux qu'il avait appris à connaître ces derniers mois était une expérience qu'il savait qu'il ne regretterait pas. Il accepta même sans broncher que Sam marche parmi eux, prit dans l'ambiance et les émotions que lui procurèrent la journée. Echangeant avec lui un air entendu suivit d'un sourire, laissant entendre qu'ils avaient fait la paix sur les récents évènements entre eux.

« Je suis fier de te voir ici, tu le sais ça ? » lui précisa son cadet avec sérieux.

« Bien-sûr, _bitch_ , » confirma son frère en se prenant la réplique escomptée, malgré la reconnaissance qui le parcourait.

Mais le meilleur élément resta Castiel. S'affichant avec lui à sa guise. Comme si le monde entier les acceptait tel qu'ils étaient. Qu'ils pouvaient se sourire, s'embrasser, se prendre par la main. S'aimer devant tout le monde. Comme tout le monde. Montrer ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Deux hommes amoureux. Dean et Castiel. Tout simplement.

Ce jour là, il n'y avait pas de conséquences pour le Winchester. Seulement le moment présent. Peu importe si malgré leur permis de marche durement acquis, la police venait les arrêter car ils en avaient marre de les laisser faire, ne serait-ce qu'une unique fois. Plus rien ne comptait hors de cette marche. Hors de ses amis qui riaient aux éclats, de son frère qui partageait sa cause, de son petit ami qui passait ses doigts dans les siens.

Aujourd'hui, devant tout New York, il était Dean Winchester. Le vrai, Dean Winchester.

* * *

 

Dean fixait sans un mot les barreaux de sa petite cellule. Il n'était pas paniqué. Pas chagriné. Il était juste heureux d'avoir enfin choisit la bonne chose à faire, pour une fois. Et il n'oublierait jamais les souvenirs qu'il s'était crée aujourd'hui, avec tout le monde. Ce n'était pas une courte durée en détention qui allait gâcher cela.

Les contours d'un policier apparurent finalement à quelques mètres de lui. Le jeune homme put observer son père ouvrir la porte avec son trousseau de clés, et entrer.

« Tu peux sortir, » précisa t-il sans afficher aucune expression, comme s'il était fatigué d'autant de colère qu'il n'était plus capable d'en montrer.

« Comme ça ? » se contenta de demander Dean.

« Mes collègues m'ont conseillé de t'inscrire en thérapie d'électrochocs, » se contenta t-il de répondre vaguement, sans montrer si l'idée lui aurait passé par la tête, si Dean avait encore été mineur et obligé d'accepter ce que son père décidait pour lui.

John regarda un instant le sol avant de rajouter :

« Je vais aller faire libérer ton ami, aussi. Castiel. »

Dean releva immédiatement la tête.

« Cas est ici ? »

« Il est dans l'aile droite du poste, mais il va bien. »

L'étudiant mit un instant à revenir sur les paroles de son père après avoir été rassuré. Il allait libérer Castiel. Le speech de Dean l'aurait-il fait réfléchir, après tout ? John ne pouvait plus le démentir. Ses deux fils étaient impliqués dans le mouvement, chacun à leur manière.

« On pourrait recommencer, » débuta t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Dean sur la couchette, observant ses mains. « Juste toi, moi, et Sam. Oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Repartir de zéro dans une autre ville et ne plus jamais repenser à tout les sujets qui ont failli nous séparer ici. C'est le mieux à faire pour que la famille reste soudée. »

Un échappatoire. Voilà ce que John lui proposait. Pas l'acceptation de qui était son fils, mais la possibilité de l'oublier. De reprendre leur vie d'avant autre part et de reconstituer la famille. Les Winchester, de nouveau tous ensemble. Et l'occasion pour Dean de reprendre sa vie professionnelle en mains. Une carrière, un père, et un frère. Il suffisait d'un seul mot.

* * *

 

Dean était au Heaven's Gate, assis seul à une table tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la décision qu'il venait de prendre. L'endroit était vide. Il avait utilisé une des clés prêtées à _Angels_ pour être au calme avec son esprit. Mais celui-ci commença à devenir pesant.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur Castiel. Celui-ci sembla soulagé de le retrouver, mais vit tout de suite le manque de réaction de la part du Winchester. Il s'avança silencieusement le long des tables pour s'asseoir sur la chaise près de lui.

« Je savais que tu viendrais ici, » se contenta de dire Dean en fixant le bois face à lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » l'interrogea le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean eut un léger rictus. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il lui retranscrit toutes les paroles de John. Castiel l'écouta tout le long sans rien dire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il eut enfin terminé.

« Je suppose que la raison de ta présence ici est donc un adieu, » conclut l'ange d'un ton dénué à la fois d'émotion et de jugement, malgré la tristesse qui voilait son regard.

Dean leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

« Plutôt pour t'annoncer que je vais bientôt les faire à mon père. »

Castiel en eut le souffle coupé.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Il avait mal entendu... Non ?

« Dean, j'ai déjà été très touché lorsque tu as choisi de me défendre face à John, mais je ne sais pas si je suis à l'aise avec le fait de voir une famille se séparer à cause de moi. Encore. »

« Non, Cas, cette fois-ci ce n'est pas qu'à propos de toi, » commença t-il en secouant la tête, continuant sur un ton tout aussi sérieux. « J'ai pu apprendre en moins d'une année à quel point des gens souffraient pour des choses qui faisaient parti d'eux. Quelque chose qui me constitue moi aussi. Et maintenant que je l'ai compris, je sais que c'est eux que je veux aider. Ce n'est peut-être pas une affaire de famille, mais c'est un combat que je souhaite mener, tant que les lois ne nous respecteront pas. Je veux montrer aux gens qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Et je veux le faire avec toi. Peu importe les difficultés que nous affronterons. On le fera ensemble. C'est tout ce qui compte. Et ce sera le monde qui un jour s'adaptera à nous, pas l'inverse. »

Dean conclut son discours en tentant de discerner la réaction de l'ange. Cherchant à savoir s'il ne s'était pas ridiculisé ou quoi que ce soit. Pour toute réponse, Castiel s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Posant sa tête contre la sienne, fermant les yeux.

« C'est toi qui commence à parler comme moi, Dean. »

« Je sais que je t'avais dit de ne jamais changer lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Mais je crois que moi, je l'ai fait, » souffla le Winchester en sentant Castiel le serrer encore plus contre lui à ses paroles.

Oui, Dean avait changé. L'ange n'avait osé l'espérer lors de leur première journée ensemble, lorsque le Winchester lui avait dit qu'il se contenterait de suivre les ordres qu'on lui donnerait professionnellement. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et il avait pu observer ce changement avec tout le temps passé à ses côtés. Vivant lui aussi de nombreuses avancées. En un an, il avait quitté sa mère, vaincu son mal être, crée une organisation pour ses propres droits, renoué avec son père, monté une marche des fiertés. Et rencontré un homme qui ne cessait de le surprendre. Castiel avait appris à aimer la vie.

« Et je suis fier de toi pour cela, Dean. »


	9. Living

_Quelques années plus tard... 2011_

 

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu ne vas pas prendre la fuite, Dean ? »

« Tu crois qu'après quarante et un an de vie commune je vais paniquer à l'idée de pouvoir enfin t'épouser et te laisser planté là parce que j'ai trop peur, Cas ? »

« Avec toi, on ne sait jamais. »

Dean et Castiel se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre dans leurs plus beaux costumes, face à une foule de gens venue célébrer leur union. La Mairie de New York se tenait derrière eux et les attendait pour signer les papiers officiels. Après autant d'années de lutte, l'Etat avait enfin légalisé le mariage entre deux personnes du même sexe. Il n'en était pas encore de même pour tout les Etats-Unis, et certains droits n'étaient pas encore acquis partout non plus, comme l'adoption, ou même la protection contre la discrimination dans le milieu professionnel, et bien d'autres encore. Mais de nombreuses avancées avaient été faites en quarante ans, depuis les émeutes de Stonewall. Et il continuerait d'y en avoir au fil des nouvelles générations, présentes pour récupérer le flambeau.

Quand à l'ange et au Winchester, ils avaient tout deux continué ce combat main dans la main, sans jamais s'arrêter. Tout n'avait pas toujours été facile, que ce soit entre eux ou dans la cause, mais aujourd'hui était pour ces dernières une grande victoire. Un accomplissement de ce qu'ils avaient réussi jusque là. Pour la communauté, et pour leur couple.

« Le Maire va finir par s'impatienter si nous n'arrivons pas rapidement, Cas. »

«  _Je_ suis le Maire, Dean, » fit remarquer le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

« Toujours aussi peu réceptif à mon humour, l'ange. » répondit-il amusé en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui volant un baiser.

Celui-ci dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

« Si vous voulez passer rapidement à la nuit de noces, je peux télécharger un certificat de pasteur en ligne et vous marier tout de suite sur les marches, » proposa Gabriel, levant un sourcil.

« Ne m'oblige pas à t'enfermer quelque part jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient enfin mariés, » maugréa Sam, l'autre témoin.

Ces deux derniers avaient appris à être amis au fil des années.

« Si ça me permet d'être dans un endroit serré seul avec toi, Sammy boy... »

 _Uniquement_ amis, à la grande déception de Gabriel.

« Je ne crois pas que ça plairait à Jessica, » se contenta t-il de lui répondre en levant les yeux au ciel, comme à son habitude.

Dean et Castiel ne firent pas attention à eux.

« On y va ? »

Ils échangèrent tout les deux un long regard, et entrèrent ensemble dans le grand bâtiment.

La suite de la journée fut tout aussi festive qu'elle se devait. Dean dû subir l'épreuve de faire une première danse avec Castiel devant toute l'assemblée, tentant de ne pas devenir rouge face à ses mauvais pas. Le brun dû ensuite l'empêcher de manger à lui tout seul la moitié du gâteau de mariage, tandis que de son côté Sam retint Gabriel d'alcooliser tout ce qu'il pouvait. Le cadet des Winchester dû en contre-partie subir les moqueries de celui-ci pour avoir pleuré lors de la cérémonie (Dean l'avait tout autant taquiné, mais restait au fond de lui touché par l'émotion de son frère dans ce moment). Arriva le discours des mariés. Celui de Castiel fut maladroit mais touchant, à son image. Dean ponctua le sien de notes d'humour, concluant sur l'histoire de son coming-out intérieur.

« … si je n'étais pas arrivé en retard à mon premier jour d'université et que Cas ne m'avait donc pas remarqué, je serai peut-être encore dans le placard, à apprendre la composition des tissus de tout mes t-shirts. »

Il réussit à décrocher un nombre de rires plus que raisonnable de leurs invités tandis qu'il sourit à son mari, clôturant leurs discours par un énième baiser. Ils allaient se rasseoir lorsque quelqu'un dans l'audience posa une question. Une voix plus jeune et masculine.

« Et pour vos droits ? Vous avez lutté pour arriver jusqu'à ce mariage, non ? Il n'aurait jamais été possible sans des gens comme vous pour faire changer ça. »

La personne qui venait de parler était le fils qu'avaient adopté Sam et Jessica il y a plusieurs années de cela. Jack. Il était toujours accompagné d'une grande curiosité du monde qui l'entoure. Et n'avait pas connu les mêmes choses que ses aînés, encore innocent de ce qui l'entoure.

Castiel décida de commencer.

« J'étais proche de mes grands-parents, même si à part avec eux et mon père, mon expérience avec ma famille fut plutôt difficile. J'ai grandi en écoutant leurs histoires sur la Première Guerre Mondiale. Ainsi qu'avec la télévision et les enfants de ces combattants, racontant celles sur la Dépression et la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Comment chaque génération a eu à faire face à ses propres confrontations. Le mouvement afro-américain, des Droits Civiques, le droit des femmes... Je savais ce que je devais faire. Pas en tant qu'individu. En tant que part de cette génération. J'aurais pu mourir en criminel, mais j'ai décidé de lutter jusqu’au bout. »

Il échangea un regard avec Dean, laissant celui-ci continuer avec sa propre histoire.

« J'ai rejoins la libération gay lorsque j'avais vingt-deux ans. Et je n'ai jamais cru que je serai vivant pour voir cette décision de l'Etat. Et le chemin, le combat, est loin d'être terminé. Mais je pense qu'on a fait un travail remarquable en changeant les cœurs et les esprits américains. Alors je remercierais non seulement ma propre communauté, que j'ai appris à aimer et à soutenir, mais aussi le reste du pays. J'ai vu des gens dans ma propre famille changer, » expliqua t-il en faisant passer son regard sur son père, un peu plus loin.

Il aura fallu un certain nombres d'années, mais John avait fini par revenir dans la vie de Dean et Sam. Choisissant, même si tardivement, la famille au delà des préjugés.

« J'ai vu des gens changer dans tout les Etats-Unis. Et cela fait de nous un pays meilleur, et des gens meilleurs. »

Des applaudissements retentirent de tout les côtés. Gabriel et Charlie en profitèrent même pour siffler leur acclamation.

« Quand avez-vous su ? » rajouta tout de même Jack.

« Su quoi ? » l'interrogea Dean.

« Que vous deviez vous relever et vous battre ? »

« Paye attention. Il n'y a pas que Cas et moi qui aient entendu l'appel. »

« C'était nous tous, » confirma Castiel en prenant la main de Dean, ses doigts se mêlant aux siens. « Le jour où nous en avons eu marre d'être traité différemment était arrivé. Nous nous sommes alors dit que c'était ce soir, que nous nous lèverons. »

FIN.


End file.
